Angelus Fortuna
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that? LVHP; Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 - A Big Surprise

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

" _Thoughts_ "

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 1

~ A Big Surprise ~

"Lucius, how could you lose the prophecy?" Voldemort hissed. His red eyes flashed in fury.

"My Lord. It was the boy. He dropped it before I could even reach it." Lucius admitted.

"And to think that I had chosen you to be the captain of this project. _Crucio_." Voldemort hissed. He watched in glee as Lucius fell to grow squirming against the black and white marble tiled floor.

As he kept the Cruciatus curse on the blonde wizard, his eyes sought out the other Death Eaters that had been members of the team. His cold gaze had them fidgeting; he knew that they were preparing themselves to be punished. None of them looked so downhearted as Bellatrix did, of course. The witch was one of his more better followers. She followed his orders down to the T, if not with the exception of her insanity that craves the pain of others.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse off of Lucius, watching as his wife, Narcissa, swallowed. She, of course, was worried about her husband, but in the face of Lord Voldemort, she knew she couldn't lift a finger to help him.

"Continue with your report Lucius."

The blond wizard slowly made his way into a standing position, forcing his body not to teeter-totter or shake from the aftereffects of the Unforgiveable.

"I had known of how important the prophecy was, My Lord. So I came up with the alternative to have Potter hand it over without any reason for a fight. His friends had joined him, you see. And so, I had thought to use that to my advantage and have the boy hand the prophecy over to me. But he had blasted me away and began to run with his friends trailing behind. The rest of the members had tried to corner them, but they ran through a doorway where the rest of the battle had commenced. Of course, I had given Potter another chance to save himself and his friends. We had taken his friends hostage. I had told him that a prophecy was not as important as their lives. But he refused, and that's when he dropped the prophecy before I can even catch it – and I –"

Voldemort perked up before turning his attention away from his follower.

"…My Lord?" Lucius had stopped in the middle of his report when the Dark Lord had looked up at the ceiling.

"It seems… someone was not invited to our meeting." Voldemort drawled, making his way over to the entrance of Riddle Manor. And what he saw there had him whipping out his wand.

Lying at the foot of Riddle Manor's entrance was Harry Potter – bruised, beaten and just barely conscious. The fifteen-year-old boy could barely lift his head to acknowledge the presence of another person, but when Voldemort stepped into his line of sight, Harry gave a weak smile before passing out.

Voldemort slipped his wand back into its holster before barking out orders to his Death Eaters whom had followed him out of the meeting room.

"Avery, call for Healer Aurelias. Tell her to be here in five minutes in the infirmary. Severus, bring the boy there. I will be back after the reports have been made." Voldemort said, returning to the meeting room.

Severus levitated the unconscious boy there and with the arrival of Healer Aurelias, the two managed to heal the boy's current wounds, but was left on pondering the treatment of the boy when the parchment of diagnostics showed his more previous and past injuries, wounds, bruises, and fracturing of the bones.

"Severus, what is the meaning of all this?" Healer Aurelias asked. The diagnostics showed that Harry Potter's injuries dated back since 1983, and with each consecutive year, the list of injuries and bruises would grow longer and longer. Though, there were slight rashes listed in the years between 1980 and 1983.

"I – I am not quite certain." The potions master was bewildered by the information they have received. Dumbledore's Golden Boy had been abused? Was the Headmaster even aware of this situation?

"Oh! And look at his weight." Healer Aurelias noted. The boy was at least ten to fifteen pounds lighter than the average fifteen year olds. And his height had such similarities as well – at least a good five inches or so sorter than the average fifteen year old boy – going onto their sixteenth birthday.

"What about the boy's weight?" A cool voice chilled the bones of the two Death Eaters in the infirmary. They turned around before bowing low to the Dark Lord, whom had finished the meeting and had entered the room.

Healer Aurelias immediately handed over the parchment paper, watching as the air in the room grew colder and colder.

"So I see Dumbledore has made another copy of me." Voldemort murmured. "Can you heal him?"

"Of course, My Lord. The boy will be out at least a week. He has been starved since the beginning of the summer. Merlin only knows how he survived with all these bruises. And his magical core is quite exhausted; his magic must have been used up trying to self-heal and the eventually arrival at the foot of your manor." Healer Aurelias murmured. "I can regrow his bones. I'll have them removed and spell the necessary potions into his stomach to further quicken his progress. He should be better by the end of the week – into the next." Healer Aurelias promised.

"Have Severus provide the potions. Keep this information to yourselves. Severus, I would like to have a word with you." The clear dismissal of the Healer had sent her to promptly begin the teen's treatment.

Severus followed along silently behind the Dark Lord as the duo made their way into his study.

…..

As soon as Severus had turned around from closing the door, Voldemort had sent a sharp and angered, " _Crucio_!" at him.

The potions master fell to the ground letting out a cry before clenching his jaw tight to prevent any more sounds. Voldemort let off on the spell and waited for him to stand up.

"My Lord. I did not know such a thing was happening." Severus implored. "Dumbledore has always told us that he was living with loving relatives, that he had had a happy life style." Severus's body wracked with shudders from the lasting effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"I see the old man has yet to speak the truth, especially to his own followers." Voldemort murmured. He could tell that Severus was mindfully watching the movement of his wand as Voldemort rolled his 13 inch, Yew, Phoenix feather core wand.

"Do not be scared Severus. I shall not punish you, unless it is necessary." Voldemort said. "The boy is not to be touched or harmed, Severus. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord. But the arrival of Potter means that Dumbledore will soon be searching for him."

"But of course. To lose the Savior, the weapon that he had so honed to kill me, well, I'm sure the Order must be losing their minds right about now. Do inform me of what they speak of at the next meeting."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus stood to leave the room.

"Remember Severus. This is an opportunity that Fate has given us. We must not overlook it."

Severus nodded silently before he closed the door behind him.

…..

Severus returned to the infirmary to see Healer Aurelias bustling about. Various potions were floating in the air, trailing behind her.

"Oh good, Severus you're here."

"Is everything all right?"

"Mr. Potter needs these potions. Could you brew them for me? I've circled the ones that are needed first." Healer Aurelias said, handing him the parchment paper.

"Calm down, Angela. I can do this much. Is there anything else you might need?"

"Can you summon my medic bag for me? Oh, and also purchase some more bandages, alcohol wipes and IV drips." Healer Angela Aurelias was probably the only healer in Voldemort's arsenal that the Dark Lord would allow such muggle treatments to cleaning wounds and the link. That and the fact that the healer did not believe even the best _Scourgify_ could keep the infected area clean and germ free.

Casting a quick _Accio_ , Severus left the infirmary to brew the required potions and to owl order to required materials Healer Aurelias needed.

…..

A week had passed before Harry resurfaced to the conscious world. He looked around blearily, his emerald eyes slightly dazed. The raven noticed a floating orb besides his bed, blinking rapidly in green and soon a clacking of heels was heard coming his way.

"Are you all right, Mr. Potter?"

"I-I'm fine. Where am I?" Harry asked. He tried to sit up, but the joints and bones in his body protested at the movement. So, he simply lied back down and the bed was reclined for him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Healer Aurelias, but you can call me Angela. You've been out for a week, Mr. Potter. But I've healed all your past and present injuries. You will still be in bed for a few days, before your body fully replenishes itself. Might I ask what you were thinking when you appeared at our Lord's home?"

Harry look away, trying to remember what had happened the last time he was awake. Vernon had punished him when Dudley had exclaimed that Harry had broken his phone – the second one in about three weeks after Hogwarts had let out. Of course, Vernon was already and still overwhelmed by the whispered threats the _real_ Alastor Moody had given him. The fat walrus had beaten Harry near the brink of unconsciousness before dragging his body up the stairs and thrown him onto the floor of his bedroom. There, Harry had closed his eyes to take a breather, allowing his senses to magnify the extent of his injuries. His hand twitched at his side, and he felt his wand in his pocket. Thankfully, his leg was not bent at such an excruciating angle that would have broken his wand. Lying on the carpeted floor, he thought about Riddle Manor and where Voldemort would definitely be. His magic had apparated him directly to Riddle Manor, without the use of his wand. Harry had been wanting to do so – to talk to the Dark Lord, and tell him about his change in the sides of the war.

The hours after the Ministry of Magic fiasco, the Order of Phoenix had taken the children back to Hogwarts. It was then that the trouble started. After Dumbledore had reprimanded him for his thoughtless charge into the Ministry of Magic, Molly Weasley's shrill scolding of leading her children and others into harm's way and Hermione's berating of almost causing Sirius to die, Harry's magic had violently acted against them, shattering all the magical objects in Dumbledore's office, sending everyone slamming against the walls, and blowing up Dumbledore's desk. Though Harry was feeling quite exhilarated at the use of his magic, Dumbledore had immediately sent him to bed like a child before telling him that he would be watched closely.

In fact, when his magic had subconsciously apparated him out of 4 Privet Drive, he was surprised that an alarm had not gone off. Did that mean that Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix did not know he was gone? Did not know that he had used magic?

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jolted before turning his attention back to the Healer. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I was actually thinking of Riddle Manor before I saw Voldemort and fainted." He said. "After that, I wake up to find that I'm… in some sort of infirmary?"

"The Riddle Manor infirmary, Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord will be seeing you after you have finished your meal."

With that, Healer Aurelias set the breakfast tray onto the bed's adjustable table and walked off, making sure Harry had started eating before she left the premises.

…..

"My Lord. Harry Potter has awakened." Angela said, bowing low. She had caught the Dark Lord in jus the nick of time right before he was going to leave his study.

"I see." said Voldemort. "I shall speak with him then." The two of them made their way over to the infirmary after Voldemort had called upon Severus with the aid of a house elf. There, the three met up at the entrance and entered the infirmary to see Harry Potter lying on the small cot.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort breathed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of Dumbledore's Golden Boy visiting my home?"

Harry scowled. "I am _not_ Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Not after what happened."

"After what happened?" The older wizard intoned.

"He had Weasley and Granger send me letters stating that they were not allowed to speak to me for the rest of the summer. Then he had Alastor Moody threaten my uncle which lead to him –"

"It's quite all right to tell us Harry. We've seen what happened." Angela softly whispered.

"They beat me. The Dursleys have always abused me. I can't live with them any longer. I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" He screamed, heaving his frustrations out at the three people before him.

"And what is it that you have come to my manor for?"

"I've come to ask you for asylum."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I will allow refuge in my home?"

"Because I know what the prophecy says." said Harry, as he stared at Voldemort's red eyes. "I'm sure your precious Death Eaters cannot say the same."

"What is it?" hissed Voldemort. "Tell me now, boy!"

"You must grant me asylum or I shall not speak of it."

"How about I kill you now and get this war over with?"

"Because, I can tell you the members of Dumbledore's Headless Chicken Order." With that, Harry watched as Voldemort's eyes took an interest. "You must promise not to hurt those I trust either. You must swear it."

"I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, do hereby grant asylum to Harry James Potter. I shall not hurt those that Harry Potter trusts. So I say, so mote it be." A bright glow enveloped the Dark Lord before he whispered, " _Lumos_." and his wand lit up brightly like Christmas Lights.

Harry let out a sigh in relief, sinking back into the fluffy pillows. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby change my alliance in the Second Wizarding War to join Lord Voldemort and shall not take part in harming him. I promise that whatever I have to say about Dumbledore and the Light Side is true to the extent of my knowledge. So I say, so mote it be." The same bright glow enveloped the young wizard before he whispered, " _Lumos_." and his wand lit up just as bright.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Severus.

"I've just handed Voldemort the war and the Wizarding World. I did not ask to be the Savior. I did not ask to be the hero. I did not want any of this. It's because of magic that I've been abused for all these years. I've had it." Harry sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

"What was that?"

"It's the prophecy. I promised to tell you if you granted me asylum." Harry whispered. "And you know what's funny? You've already died by my hand once – when I was a baby. Yet, this stupid prophecy insists that it must continue on. Well, did you ever ask Malfoy how many of those stupid prophecies were in that hall?" Harry gave a laugh. "Hundreds! Thousands! Maybe even millions! Yet none of them were fulfilled! No one had come to retrieve them. So why does fulfilling _this_ prophecy matter? It doesn't! Only those stupid enough to believe it want it fulfilled. Only those who are power hungry wish for it to be done. Which all fell down to the one person that keeps throwing us into battle – Dumbledore."

"And you're saying, Potter, that Dumbledore has thrust you and the Dark Lord together to gain more power?" sneered Severus.

"Of course. If the battle between Voldemort and I eventually leaves one to die and the other weak and tired, he can make his move. Of course, Dumbledore will slay the last one standing. If it were me, he will say that I was possessed by Voldemort. The second year rumors of me being the Heir of Slytherin and my ability to speak Parseltongue will support him. If Voldemort lives, he will be hailed as the Savior and Hero of the Wizarding World – slaying Voldemort when I cannot."

"I think Harry needs his rest now." Angela whispered.

"No, I'm still awake!" insisted Harry, waving his heavy limbs around to prevent Healer Aurelias from coming closer.

"We shall speak another time." Voldemort promised, nodding to Angela. The Dark Lord left the room, hesitantly followed by Severus.

…..

"My Lord. If what Potter says is true…" trailed Severus.

"Yes. Then it is fortunate that he has joined our cause." finished Voldemort.

"But what about Dumbledore? He will soon be searching for the boy."

"Then I shall hide him Severus. If what the boy says about the old wizard is true, then we must check Potter's inheritance. Severus, you will take him to Gringotts tomorrow. We must not dilly-dally. Time is of the essence if Dumbledore has his Order tracking the boy down." ordered Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord." bowed Severus before the potions master retreated to his lab.

Voldemort was left to his study to ponder on what a miracle Fate had written for him.

…..

First LV/HP story :D R&R (:


	2. Chapter 2 - He What

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 2

~ He WHAT? ~

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter." greeted Voldemort. The rest of his followers snapped at attention when the Boy-Who-Lived entered the dining room. Alert and hands armed with their wands, the Death Eaters immediately leapt to their feet, ready to decapitate the young wizard.

"You will cease at once. Lower your wands." The Death Eaters froze at the order and slowly lowered their wands. "Did I stutter? Lower. Your. Wands." At the chilly tone, the Death Eaters immediately dropped their wands to their side and sat back down in their seats.

"Please excuse my inner circle, Mr. Potter. They are very tense after the Ministry incident. I can assure you; they will not harm a single hair on your head." The threat was subtle, yet the inner circle understood. Harry Potter was now off the Dark Lord's most wanted list. "Please, have a seat."

Harry slowly made his way over to the Dark Lord's side, sitting gingerly onto the chair besides him. He noticed the Death Eater's slight shift in tension at having the Savior of the Wizarding World sitting next to their Lord.

"My Lord." Bellatrix simpered. "What is Harry Potter doing in our midst?"

"My dearly beloved followers," Voldemort glanced at each and every one of them individually, "Harry Potter has now joined our side." At that announcement, uproars were heard.

Several of them accused Harry of being a spy – being sent by Dumbledore to learn their secrets, to learn the Dark Lord's weakness, to assassinate the Dark Lord when he was not paying attention. Though the Dark Lord immensely enjoyed their protection, he did not like that they doubted his judgment, his power. And at the assassination thought, he immediately located the person and sent a powerful Cruciatus Curse to Parkinson.

"Do you doubt me? Do you doubt my _power_?" He hissed. At that, Nagini slithered up his chair and curled around his shoulder. "Shall I remind you, Parkinson, why I am the wizard the Wizarding World most fears?"

"No, My Lord." gasped Parkinson, "I would never doubt your power."

"Harry Potter has revealed secrets to me. And he has yet to tell me more. With his knowledge, we can take over the Wizarding World – make it ours! With his knowledge, we can swiftly take down Dumbledore."

"My Lord. How can you believe what Potter says is true?" asked Lucius.

"It's because I swore an oath. I believe I will leave it at that." Harry answered. The Death Eaters were surprised that their Dark Lord did not punish him for his interruption.

"Now, let's have breakfast, shall we? Mr. Potter has an appointment to attend."

Harry looked at him questionably but was only given a silent look that said his question would be answered.

"Dippy."

A house elf appeared beside the Dark Lord. It was dressed in a sleek uniform with a split end coattail at the back. The Slytherin House emblem was etched onto the spot where the house elf's heart sat. The house elf looked to be more intelligent that the house elves Harry had seen before. "Yes Master Voldemort, sir."

"Breakfast will be taken now. Add an extra plate for our guest here."

"Yes Master Voldemort." The house elf popped out and the dining table was filled to the brim with food.

"Eat Harry." Voldemort said. Harry slowly piled his plate up with food and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice.

It wasn't until Voldemort started eating that the others were allowed to eat.

"What's the matter? The food is not poisoned. I have sworn not to harm you in any way."

"No, it's about your house elf." Harry said, chewing on his sausage.

"And? What about Dippy?"

"He seems, well, educated. He's nothing like the house elves I've seen before. He's dressed nicely as well – not in rags or thin and dirty sheets or pillow cases."

"Ah, that has to do with the Lord of the House. I have treated my house elves fairly and allowed for them to learn what they can by themselves. I have dressed them with what I have to offer. Of course they are different that those you've seen."

"But I thought you wanted to eradicate creatures and wizard or witches whom do not have pureblood."

"And where do you hear that from?"

"…Dumbledore." Harry said grudgingly. "If that's not what your plan is, then what is it?"

"I only wish to better the Wizarding World. It is true I want to separate those whom are not of pureblood, but it is not what you think. I merely wish to enforce the pureblood culture and traditions. What with muggleborns insisting that Halloween is Samhain and Christmas is Yule, please. They are just trying to belittle what the Wizarding World stands for. And Dumbledore is at the head of it all trying to merge the two worlds together. You see, Harry. I have lived during the Second World War. Muggles are capable of protecting themselves from harm's way. With increasing technology and machines, if they were to find out about the Magical World, we would be used as research. If we refuse, we would be threatening our existence. I intend to have muggleborns choose to either live in just the Wizarding World or just the Muggle World. They cannot choose to live in both. This way, the Statute of Secrecy will be kept and both worlds will be safe. Of course, you've heard of the Salem Witch Trials, haven't you?"

Harry shook his head. He had not gone to a muggle school in ages.

"In the early fifteenth century, the muggles were persecuting any and all people whom were believed to be witches. If even a hint of suspicion about being a witch concerned a person, they would be burned at the stake. Though many witches and wizards died because of this, many whom were innocent had perished. Of course, this is just another reason to keep the Wizarding World safe from the Muggle World. I'm certain you understand where I'm coming from."

Harry nodded his head. It _was_ unfair that the Wizarding World had to change their ways because of muggleborns that entered with their preconceived notions of what creatures were dangerous and what weren't. It wasn't fair that the purebloods were thought of as evil when they were only trying to save their traditions and custom. Harry fully supported Voldemort's cause and finally understood what he stood for in this war.

With that, breakfast continued with small murmurs, though it was not loud enough for those outside of the vicinity to hear. Most of them, were undoubtedly, whispers of Harry Potter joining their Dark Lord's cause.

"Severus will be taking you to Gringotts." Voldemort spoke up.

"What for? I don't think I have any business with the goblins."

"You must learn about your inheritance. No doubt Dumbledore has not told you about it."

"What inheritance? I've already got a vault for school."

"I could not help but overhear." Lucius began, turning to face his Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. "But, did you say you've already got _a_ vault?"

"Yes, for school. What else would I have a vault for?"

"Po – Harry. You are the heir to the Potter Line, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. You have more than just your trust vault." Severus added. He, too, had been drawn into the conversation.

"My… trust vault?"

"It's the vault that all pureblood parents set up when their child is born. As each birthday passes, the vault accumulates in monies and the child will be able to use their vault during their school years. Has no one ever told you of it?" Lucius informed, slightly surprised that the young heir did not know of his family inheritance.

"No… I … didn't know." Harry answered hesitantly. What else was Dumbledore not telling him?

"Which is why you shall be heading over to Gringotts with Severus." Voldemort finalized his plan.

"My Lord, if I may." Lucius started, "Might I also accompany Po – Harry and Severus on their excursion? It would do well for me to be there, considering I am well versed in the Wizarding World's traditions, customs and laws."

"Perfect! I'd like that, thanks." Harry gave a grin before he finished off his plate.

"Very well. You may do so. But draw no attention to yourselves. Dumbledore must not know of Harry's existence amongst my followers. Not until I wish it."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus and Lucius answered.

"Yes, My Lord." Harry said cheekily.

"The nerve of you." Voldemort shook his head. "You're lucky I've been sworn not to harm you."

Harry did nothing but laugh in glee.

…..

The trio stopped in front of the goblin, waiting for it to acknowledge them. It was a minute after they had stopped before the goblin finished its work, placed the parchment paper onto the stack of paper besides it and finally turned to put its attention onto the three wizards.

"How may I help you?" It drawled.

"Hello, I wish to speak to my account manager." said Harry.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Ah, Mister Potter. We were wondering when you would arrive. I'm certain all your accounts are in order. Your magical guardian has told us he would be sitting in on the will readings in your place, on your permission."

"Will readings? Whose?"

"Your parents, of course. James and Lily Potter."

"I didn't know they had wills. When was this?"

"You mean to say that you had no clue about your parents' wills?"

"Yes. That's correct." nodded Harry.

The goblin turned to a nearby available goblin, shouted to it in Gobbledegook and turned back to face Harry. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Potter. It seems that there had been some neglect on your account. Pardon the late introductions, my name is Ironfire."

Another goblin arrived shortly afterwards and spoke to Ironfire.

"This is Sharpsilver. He is the Potter's account manager. He will answer all your questions regarding your inheritance."

"Thank you, Ironfire. May your enemies be vanquished and your gold overflow."

Surprised, Ironfire quickly reciprocated. "And may your life be full and prosperous."

The trio followed Sharpsilver into a room. Once the door was closed, they could feel the wards cover the room and magic settle in the room.

"My name is Sharpsilver. How may I help you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. There have been concerns regarding my parents' will?"

"Ah yes, it says here Dumbledore has stood in your place during the reading."

"I have not allowed him anything. I did not even know my parents had written a will until a few minutes ago." Harry frowned.

"Of course. Please add three drops of your blood here. Just to confirm you are who say you are." A piece of parchment paper was pushed towards Harry. Lucius immediately drew a shallow cut on Harry's palm and watched as blood dripped from the open wound. After three drops, Lucius immediately healed his palm and they watched as the parchment paper glowed with confirmation. Harry Potter was indeed Harry Potter.

"Very well." Sharpsilver snapped his fingers and two wills flew from the cabinet drawers behind the small group.

"I, James Charlus Potter, in sound body and mind, do hereby state my last will and testament. To the Marauder Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. To the smartest person I know, Remus John Lupin, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons to help with your furry condition. You should not have to live this way when you do not deserve it. To the snarkiest potions master I've ever known, Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons and an apology. I should never have acted in a way that severed your friendship with Lily. I was a jerk, a prick and I should've deserved any punishment that Dumbledore had refused to give. The last incident should not have been dealt with just a slap to the wrist. It was not my intention to act like a fool, yet it was because of my insecurities of being compared to someone who was smarter than me that I had acted out in such a way. I hope you can forgive me. To my son Harry James Potter, I leave you with the rest of the Potter fortune, properties and possessions. For when Harry accepts his title as Lord Potter, all Potter family clauses shall enhance and strengthen. I apologize for not being able to care for you, to be with you when you most need us. But know that I am there for you, I am always with you in spirit. If I am unable to care for Harry, I want him to be taken into custody by the following people in the following order: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

"I, Lily Evans, in sound body and mind, do hereby state my last will and testament. To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with 500,000 galleons. To Remus John Lupin, I leave you with 500,000 galleons. To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you with 500,000 galleons and an apology. I should never have gotten upset with you and cut our friendship so short. I knew it wasn't your fault, yet once the word left your lips, my anger flared and I grew stubborn. It was too late to apologize to you and yet you had gone your way. I hope you can forgive me. To my son Harry James Potter, I leave you with the rest of the Hathaway fortune, properties and possession. Claiming the Lordship of the Hathaway family will enact the clauses and protection given for each child of the Hathaway blood. Please know Harry, that I did not leave you willingly. I love you always and will be with you every step of the way; even if you do not see me there beside you. If, for whatever reason, I am unable to take care of Harry, under no conditions or exceptions should Harry be placed with the Dursleys. I want him to be placed with Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape or Minerva McGonagall."

"Hathaway fortune?" Harry asked. "My mother's surname is Evans."

"Yes, but her grandfather was given away because he was born a squib to the Hathaway family. Adopted under the name Evans, her grandfather gave birth to another squib who was her father and then gave birth to her – who became a "muggleborn" witch."

"Harry. The Hathaway family is just as important as the Potters or the Blacks, though it's just even less so. I'm surprised that they had not had a Lord take over their name until now." Lucius explained.

"Can Mr. Potter see the list of accounts he's inherited then?" asked Severus.

"Yes, after this final will."

"Final will?"

"Your godfather, Sirius Black, had already prepared a will. In the dark times during the first Wizarding War, it was not uncommon to have your will already written out and sent to Gringotts."

"But, my godfather is alive, sir."

"Yes, but he ordered to have it read to you after fourth year. He did not say why, but the note he had written informs us that he was under no spell, no potion, no curse nor jinx, while he had written it out to us."

"I understand." said Harry.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, in sound body and mind, do hereby state my last will and testament. To James Charlus Potter, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. I apologize if I have left the world of the living before you, Prongs. But know that I have done it looking mighty awesome. To Lily Evans, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. For your smarts and knowledge, Lils. To Remus John Lupin, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons for help with your furry problem. To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons and an apology. For all those years at Hogwarts, I have done nothing but belittle you, scorn you, and harass you. I have done nothing but prank you, hurt you and inconvenience you. For the last incident, I did not know what was running through my mind when I had lured you to Shrieking Shack, and I am sorry for having you experience it. I do not ask for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry. To my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave you with the rest of the Black fortune, properties and possessions. With his acceptance of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, under the Law of 157, Clause 094 – Harry will officially be emancipated. All the Black family clauses will come into play. Harry, I am sorry I was unable to care for you in your time of need, but know that I will always be thinking about you and that I will always be with you in spirit. If I am unable to care for Harry, the following people shall take care of him in my steed: Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

"Here is all the information on Mr. Potter's assets." Sharpsilver said, handing over the parchment paper.

 _Potter Vault: 12,958,036 galleons, 8,150,747 sickles, 3,647,010 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Invisibility Cloak, James Potter portrait._

 _Potter Family Vaults: 960,630,800 galleons, 473,619,082 sickles, 283,541,826 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Spain, the chateau in Italy, the manor in America, the house in Godric's Hollow, the Potter Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: tomes and books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, previous family portraits._

 _Evans Vault: 1,529,378 galleons, 590,671 sickles, 80,731 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Lily Evans portrait._

 _Hathaway Family Vaults: 612,379,845 galleons, 391,284,057 sickles, 102,385,764 knuts, Properties include: The villa in Wiltshire, the estate in America, the manor in Germany, Hathaway Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: tomes and books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, previous family portraits._

 _Black Vault: 13,101,429 galleons, 6,123,094 sickles, 4,051,279 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Sirius Black portrait._

 _Black Family Vaults: 1,071,938,456 galleons, 613,492,068 sickles, 382,810,443 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Romania, the house in Scotland, The Black Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: tomes and books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, previous family portraits._

 _Gryffindor Family Vaults: 29,105,347,279 galleons, 10,530,129,675 sickles, 4,291,040,538 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Britain, Gryffindor Castle – location undetected, ¼th of Hogwarts. Possessions include: Gryffindor Sword (now in Goblins' possession), Sorting Hat, books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, Godric Gryffindor portrait._

 _LeFey Family Vaults: 70,978,634,918 galleons, 58,041,956,723 sickles, 5,602,874,913 knuts. Properties include: LeFey Castle – location undetected. Possessions include: books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Morgan LeFey portrait._

 _Merlin Family Vaults: 83,091,364,570 galleons, 64,910,398,725 sickles, 10,495,100,273 knuts. Properties include: Merlin's Castle – location undetected. Possession include: books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Merlin's portrait._

 _Peverell Family Vaults: 94,697,205,381 galleons, 69,420,186,530 sickles, 6,102,947,835 knuts. Properties include: Peverell Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Ignotus Peverell portrait._

 _Wizengamot Seats include:_

 _Potter: 3 seats_

 _Hathaway: 2 seats_

 _Black: 5 seats_

 _Gryffindor: 4 seats_

 _LeFey: 4 seats_

 _Merlin: 4 seats_

 _Peverell: 4 seats_

"Mr. Potter, you have 26 seats on the Wizengamot." Lucius breathed out. Severus nearly squawked before he leaned over Lucius's shoulder and read the information. "You're the richest person in the Wizarding World."

"What does it mean for me to have 26 seats on the Wizengamot?" asked Harry.

"It means that you have power to make decisions pertaining to the issues brought up in the Wizengamot meetings."

"Ah, I see."

"It is no wonder Dumbledore did not tell you. Having a hold of your seats and your fortune has made him a powerful man. Sharpsilver, please hand Harry his Lordship rings."

Waving a hand over the table, all seven Lordship rings appeared before the young wizard.

"Put them on according to the importance of the family and starting with your pinky on your dominant side." Lucius explained.

One by one, Harry placed on the Hathaway Lordship ring on his right pinky, followed by the Potter Lordship ring on his right ring finger, then the Black Lordship ring on his right middle finger. Next came the LeFey Lordship ring on his right index finger. Afterwards came the Merlin Lordship ring on his left pinky, the Gryffindor Lordship ring on his left middle finger and the Peverell Lordship ring on his left index finger.

As he placed them on, he felt a different feeling rush through him. For the Hathaway Lordship ring, he felt a rush of a cool breeze before it warmed as it settled down with his magic. The Potter Lordship ring and the Black Lordship ring gave him a sense of light and a sense of darkness respectively. The LeFey Lordship ring felt like he had been swimming in cool water before it warmed and settled its magic upon its new owner. Merlin's Lordship ring surrounded Harry with the smell of the forest and its trees. Gryffindor's Lordship ring enveloped Harry with warmth that would emit from a crackling fireplace. And lastly, the Peverell Lordship ring allowed Harry to feel the strength of his magical core.

"They have all accepted you, Lord Potter-Hathaway-Black –"

"Please, no need for all the hyphenated names." Harry smiled. "It would take far too long to introduce me and speak to me."

"Very well. Do you wish to see the account activities?"

Harry nodded his head and received another parchment paper. Lucius quickly grasped it and Severus and Harry watched as his fist turned white from the hard grip wrinkling the paper.

" _How dare he_?" Lucius bit out furiously.

"What's the matter, Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore has _stolen_ from Harry."

"He WHAT?!" Harry darted up from his sheet before ripping the paper from Lucius's iron fist grasp.

 _**Monthly withdrawals of only 50,000 galleons are allowed.**_

 _1981*: 20,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 130,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1982: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1983: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1984: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1985: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1986: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1987: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1988: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1989: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1990: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. 200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. 350,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1991: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley._

 _200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Hermione Granger. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Daniel Granger, Jean Granger and Hermione Granger._

 _250,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1992: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley._

 _200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ginevra Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Hermione Granger. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Daniel Granger, Jean Granger and Hermione Granger._

 _200,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1993: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley._

 _200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ginevra Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Hermione Granger. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Daniel Granger, Jean Granger and Hermione Granger._

 _200,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1994: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley._

 _200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ginevra Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Hermione Granger. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Daniel Granger, Jean Granger and Hermione Granger._

 _200,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _1995: 50,000 galleons transferred to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley._

 _200,000 galleons transferred to Molly Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ronald Bilius Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Ginevra Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _50,000 galleons transferred to Hermione Granger. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Daniel Granger, Jean Granger and Hermione Granger._

 _200,000 galleons removed. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"He's. Stolen. From. ME?!" Harry shouted. "It dates back since 1981! And the so called Golden Trio has been taking my money as well?! Even Mrs. Weasley and Ginny?!"

"Harry, calm down." Severus ordered. He, like Lucius and Sharpsilver, could feel the shift in magic in the room.

"I want them to pay… I WANT THEM ALL TO PAY!" Harry roared. His magic lashed out, shattering the chair he sat on, the cabinets burst open as if an explosion had hit them and the room was at least 98% damaged before Harry could reign his anger in.

With a flick of their wands, Lucius and Severus immediately set the room straight. Harry quickly apologized to Sharpsilver when Severus rapped him across the head with the rolled up parchment paper.

"I want my money back. With interest. A LOT of interest." Harry said pointedly.

"There is only so much interest we can push." Sharpsilver said.

"Well, then I guess I would be taking my money elsewhere, wouldn't I? After all, it _is_ Gringotts' fault that my money had been stolen from me, that my inheritance was _hidden_ from me and that no one had thought to check up on Dumbledore's note stating that I had "given" him permission to stand in for me as he listened to my parents' and Sirius's will." Harry's cool tone brought shivers down the room's occupants' spine.

"No, no. Of course, Mr. Potter. We'll retrieve every single knut they've taken from you. If they cannot pay it off, we'll take their properties as well. We'll freeze their accounts right away and add a twenty percent interest – "

"Thirty-five percent." Harry bit out harshly. He was in no mood to play around anymore. He could trust no one.

"But Mr. Potter –"

"Fifty." Harry raised. He was going to set the conditions and it _would_ happen whether Gringotts' employees liked it or not.

"F-Fifty it is." Sharpsilver swallowed. Though it was not possible for an account holder to demand such a high percent rate of interest, it was best to do what Lord Potter says, especially considering he was Gringotts' most favorable customer now.

Sharpsilver quickly filled out the amount of interest onto the contract. "W-What other conditions would you like to add?"

Lucius withheld a chuckle. Fifty percent interest on a total of 8,550,000 galleons they had appropriated would amount to 4,275,000 galleons in interest. So the total value that Dumbledore, the certain Weasleys, Granger and the Dursleys would have to repay came to a total of 14,400,000 galleons. Of the amount that they had stolen, Dumbledore would have to repay 4,330,000 galleons; Molly Weasley would have to repay 2,800,000 galleons; Ronald Weasley would have to repay 250,000 galleons; Hermione Granger would have to repay 250,000 galleons and Ginevra Weasley would have to repay 200,000 galleons. The Dursleys, on the other hand, would have to repay Harry 3,750,000 English pounds before it could be converted to the 750,000 galleons that they owed the young Lord.

Lucius did not doubt for a second that these people would not have the money to compensate the entirety that they had stolen. The blond wizard also did not doubt for a second that these people would not have enough possessions, properties or money in their own vaults to pay off the interest. This situation would _cripple_ them. And Lucius was looking forward to it.

Harry thought about it for a moment before his grin turned feral. "First, they cannot speak, write, mime, think or do any action that would reveal this embezzlement to anyone, not even to the ones that have done the same thing. Only when I give explicit permission, which will _never_ happen, will they be able to articulate their dastardly deed – and that will only be to whom I allow. Second, I will be lenient and give them a year to return the money to me – the interest part of course, not what has been stolen from me. If they cannot, then they will be bound to me as slaves. I will own them, and all actions that I have done upon them will reflect my vengeance – or be it just fun. When the year is up, they will be at my _personal_ disposal. Their magic will be mine to control whether it be from Mother Magic, herself or of my doing. Should any retribution be dealt upon me and those that I care for by these criminals, Mother Magic herself will impose her punishment on them. And afterward, if somehow I am still unsatisfied, I shall deal with them myself. But of course, I would ask for retribution for such thievery." Harry explained to Lucius and Severus when they raised their eyebrows at his conditions. "Third, if they think about me in a negative connotation, whether it be to prank me all the way to getting revenge on me, their magic will punish them for it. Fourth any and all legal cases made against me on this account will be dealt with immediately with the information shown and given to me, Lucius, Severus, an associate of mine, and the Wizarding World's top most and best lawyer, a week to two weeks _prior_ to the case. Fifth – "

"There are still more conditions?" Sharpsilver asked.

"Shall I have some of these conditions befall on those who have wrong the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Hathaway, Black, LeFey, Merlin, Gryffindor and Peverell?" asked Harry coolly. The goblin shook his head frantically. He would not doubt lose his job, his life and those that trusted him should anything besmirch Gringotts' reputation.

"Fifth," Harry continued, "If they are unable to pay back their debt, and they happen to die of old age, sickness, natural or unnatural causes or in battle or duel, their kids will take it upon themselves to reimburse that debt, and so on will the next generations until the debt is repaid. This contract will be in effect until after they have repaid myself, or any of my future generations. Starting from this day forth, these families will be announced to have a blood and family feud with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hathaway, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFey, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell. Six, as soon as this contract is written up, signed and immediately processed, all my family clauses will be activated and strengthened. This will be able to trace through any illegally made contracts pertaining to my person, my magic, my past, present or future, my inheritance, my forged signature and immediately enforce the power of the Families upon them. This condition will not be held down by just these criminals. It should be instantly started and drawn through the list of all contracts made – legally binding, magically binding, and illegally binding. Seven, after this contract is written up, all current monies, properties, shares, or possessions bought using my money will immediately be returned to me or written under my name. If properties are involved, I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Hathaway-Black-LeFey-Merlin-Gryffindor-Peverell do hereby announce that other than I and those whom I allow entry into the properties are allowed to _stay_ and step foot _into_ the properties."

Lucius nodded his head in approval. The conditions the boy made were smart, correct and efficient. Harry Potter sure knew how to cover his ground.

"Eight, all the money that has not been reimbursed will be taken from their vaults, their estates, their family vaults, their possessions, their shares and their job salaries. Their vaults shall be frozen until all the money has been returned to me, and those whom have used the money for an educational institution's tuition shall be returned to me and their education revoked. Should there be a person working in this family, then they would be owing the school debt – which means they would be owing the Founder's Heirs money. And since I am one of the four Founder's Heirs, their money will be split into fourths – each separating to their respective Founder's Heirs vaults. This money will not, cannot and _shall_ not be returned to those in debt in any way whatsoever, be it written, said, forced, stolen or given. Nine, their debt cannot be repaid through any means except for themselves. Help, assistance or any support in any form is not allowed. Any form of payment, loans or any others that are given or presented in any way to the thieves will be sent back to their original owners and vaults. The debt can only be settled by those that have stolen from me, Harry James Potter. Lastly, if they refuse to recompense my money, their magic will immediately be taken from them. Therefore, once this contract is finished, two copies of all stolen expenses will be made. One will be sent to Rita Skeeter of the _Daily Prophet,_ with a note including the date and time for an exclusive interview with myself, and the other copy will be handed to me." Harry finished. He looked really proud of himself.

Lucius bit back a chuckle. _And the boy should_. He thought. _He'll really make a name out of himself now_.

Severus looked on with pride and surprise. _The lion had turned into a snake. And a very good snake at that._

"Lord Potter, you cannot take their magic away like that."

"I believe I can." said Harry. "They've signed their names away for my money and if my money does not return then their magic will be their compensation. But fine, if you insist that it cannot happen. Add in the phrase, "Or Mother Magic will punish them." after that first sentence of the tenth condition."

"Will that be all?" Sharpsilver asked. All the conditions were written down as fast and as neatly as the goblin could. If the goblin could sweat, he would be drowning in his own perspiration right now. Wizards were very vengeful, especially those that have been lied to, cheated on, and stolen from.

Harry pondered a few more minutes before he nodded his head. "Yes, that will be all. I want two copies of this as well, but handed over to me with the Gringotts' seal on it." He took the handed blood quill, glowered at it and signed his name at the very bottom. As the blood quill lifted off the contract, it glowed a bright red and two copies appeared beside it. Shortly afterwards, the contract was immediately rolled up, tied and filed away.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sharpsilver asked. Though he was sitting in front of Gringotts' best and richest customer, he did not want anything to do with Harry Potter right at this instant.

The young wizard was _very_ vindictive… Sharpsilver stole a quick look at the teenager. _Very_ vindictive indeed…

"I would like to go to my vaults, but before that is there any way I can have a… hmm… what was it you used Lucius?"

"I seldom use my checkbook. I prefer the use of a credit card. Though I hardly use it in the Muggle World, the credit card allows for conversion between the two worlds so it is definitely practical. It can only be used by the vault owner, so if it is stolen, you would not have to worry."

"Yes, I would like a credit card and a checkbook. Please destroy my vault key. I have no idea why Dumbledore would even have it in the first place, considering he is _not_ my magical guardian when all of the other candidates are exceptional and, most importantly, _alive_."

Sharpsilver quickly shook his head. He quickly had a credit card and a checkbook produced before handing both over to Harry. After a thought, Sharpsilver also made two copies of the business that young Harry now had shares on. Once Harry pocketed the items, the goblin escorted them out of the office and down towards Harry's vaults. The ride was longer than Harry expected it to be, and Lucius explained why.

Those with accounts practically overflowing with money are further down in Gringotts. That is where they are the most protected – by wards, goblin magic, and magical creatures. Once they've arrived, Harry went through an entire process of opening up his vault door before the three wizards entered. They were then, met by two magical creatures.

One was a Griffin – a magical creature with the body and rear legs of a lion and head, wings, and talons of an eagle. The other was a Sphinx.

"The Griffin shall ascertain whether you are worthy of becoming the Lords of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Hathaway, Black, Gryffindor, and Peverell as well as the magical descendants of Morgan LeFey and Merlin. If you are, it shall guard your vaults to the death. Others that are uninvited will immediately be killed. The Sphinx will ask a riddle. If you answer it correctly on the first try, it will let you through. If not, well, let's just say, you won't be alive to find out." Sharpsilver grinned.

Raising his hand in the air, Harry waited until the Griffin slowly drew closer and nudged his hand. He closed his eyes and allowed the Griffin to pull at his magic, to pull at his magical core. When a flush of warmth filled him, Harry knew that the Griffin had accepted him. He bowed to the creature before walking towards the Sphinx.

"I wish to enter my vault."

"To enter the vault, you must answer this riddle.

 _I make you weak at the worst of all times._

 _I keep you safe, I keep you fine._

 _I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold._

 _I visit the weak, but seldom the bold._

 _Who am I?"_

"Fear." Harry said. The Sphinx bowed at his answer and moved, allowing the three wizards entrance to Harry's vault. Once inside, Harry immediately scoured the area, leaving Lucius and Severus to stand awkwardly at the entrance. Five minutes passed before Harry came back and announced that they could leave.

On the ride back to the surface, Harry handed Severus a book on rare potions and another, _Rare Ingredients and Where to Find Them_ , by Indigo Craft. Politely thanking the young wizard, Severus was immediately engrossed with its contents. Harry explained to Lucius that he didn't know what the blond wizard would like, so he just picked out a book on the Dark Arts for him. The blond wizard thanked him nonetheless.

Soon, the cart reached the entrance leading to the rest of the offices and the trio got off. Sharpsilver led them back to the entrance and bid them goodbye. Harry, Lucius and Severus walked off, having to return to the Dark Lord's manor.

…..

Author's Note:

* Harry Potter did not destroy Voldemort until he was a year and three months old. Therefore, when Voldemort fell in October, 1981. There was only 3 months left to the year.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I certainly had fun writing it up ^^ Hehe (: R&R :D


	3. Chpt 3-Who are you to tell me what to do

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

A/N: Okay, I have to address this review. But guys, I've included the fact that the "characters will be a bit OOC". Now, I'm not ragging or raving about the comment, but I'd just like to mention once more that little tidbit, because I know, considering I've done it occasionally myself, that I go straight to the story rather than reading the Author's Note. Now, onto the story! (:

Chapter 3

~ Who Are You to Tell Me What to Do? ~

"My Lord." Severus and Lucius immediately bowed in the presence of their Dark Lord.

"Have you done what I have requested?"

"They have. Stop scaring them." Harry scowled from the entrance. "They helped me with everything I needed."

Voldemort removed his gaze from the teen wizard and looked at the two bowed before him. "I wish to see your memories, my dear Severus, Lucius." Once the two wizards looked into his eyes, Voldemort used _Legilimens_ and sifted through the Gringotts' memory. Pulling from their mind, he sent them off and beckoned Harry to enter.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I see no reason not to."

"I quite like your vengefulness."

"Did you know I was supposed to be a Slytherin?" Harry countered.

"What happened?"

"I met Hagrid first, the half-giant. Then I met Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Both of them told me Slytherin was the bad house, but I was not inclined to believe them just yet. People have their own opinions you see. But when I met Draco for the second time, he insulted Ron to his face before trying to win my friendship. Of course I rejected him. He was just like…" Harry grew quiet.

"Just like who?" Voldemort prodded.

"Just like Dudley. A big bully; that's what I thought he was." Harry admitted. "But now, I wish I could've taken his hand that day. At least in Slytherin they openly hate you, unlike Gryffindor like the cowards they are once things turn worst. To answer you unasked question; I first met Draco in Madam Malkin's. He was right on the dais next to me while we were being measured for our uniforms. He was nice person then, until he got all high and mighty." Harry said.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. The young Malfoy heir had destroyed the chance of ever having Harry Potter in Slytherin. It would have been much easier handling the child if he were in that house and not under Dumbledore's thumb.

"You know, if you wish to have more followers in Hogwarts, you should speak about your ideals." suggested Harry. "It doesn't help that Draco spewed lies all over during second year."

"Expound."

"Second year was the year the Chamber of Secrets was open. He kept saying things like how the mudbloods would soon die, or how the muggleborns would "get it" and he would be glad to see it happen."

"I see." Voldemort trailed off. The young Malfoy heir was besmirching his ideals. It seemed, to Voldemort, that he had been giving the Malfoy family too much respect, too much leniency for the Malfoy Heir to go off spouting his nonsense – and to say that it was the Dark Lord's grand plan. "I will speak to him soon."

"You better. Or else everyone will continue to think that you are the big bad monster." Harry imitated a growling monster, but it did nothing but amuse the Dark Lord.

"Since the issue with Gringotts is in order, you are to stay in Riddle Manor until the end of the summer. We will speak about whether or not you shall continue your education at Hogwarts then." Voldemort concluded, turning back to his papers.

"What did you say?"

"I said – "

"I heard what you said. I'm daring you to repeat yourself one more time."

Voldemort was now amused. He pushed aside his documents and looked at the emerald-eyed teenager.

"You are to stay in Riddle Manor until the end of the summer. We will speak about whether or not you shall continue your education at Hogwarts then." repeated Voldemort.

Harry's wand dropped into his hand before he had it pointed at the Dark Lord. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! I AM NOT YOUR FOLLOWER! YOU CANNOT ORDER ME AROUND LIKE A SLAVE! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" shouted Harry.

Voldemort waved off his shout, dismissing it like a kid with a tantrum. He didn't notice when Harry jumped over the desk and pushed him onto the floor, chair and all.

"I WON'T DO AS YOU SAY. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M FREE!" Harry shouted. He moved to punch the Dark Lord before Voldemort caught his fist and switched their roles. The chair slammed loudly against the tile floor as Voldemort was now hovering over an errantly kicking and squirming Harry Potter.

"You will stop at once Harry. My patience is only so much to handle your tantrum." He warned. But Harry wasn't having any of it. In fact, he seemed to squirm around even harder than before, determined to remove Voldemort from his position.

With a sigh, Voldemort whispered the stunning spell and watched as Harry dropped off into unconsciousness. Voldemort took the boy in his arms and carried Harry over to his private chambers. There, Voldemort placed Harry onto his bed and covered him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Voldemort cursed when he had to watch over the Boy-Who-Seemed-To-Act-Like-A-Child. And the Dark Lord had to place Harry in Voldemort's _own_ chambers. Voldemort made a note to himself to give Harry his own private room, rather than having the teen steal into his bed whenever something was to happen, before he returned to his study.

…..

Harry woke up groggily. He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was painted in dark greens and browns, giving the room a more Earthy feel to it. Though the curtains were hanging, a small orange light slipped through between the cracks, bathing the room with an ember light glow.

Harry slowly sat up and looked around. Where was he?

"You are in my room."

The Gryffindor turned to the voice, seeing Voldemort standing at the entrance of the room. He watched warily as the Dark Lord drew closer; his memories were returning to him at a quick pace.

"Look – I'm sorry for freaking out like that before." apologized Harry.

"Think nothing of it. I'm interested in what made you crack."

"I've always been told what to do since I was little. Suddenly I'm free from any sort of responsibility in the Wizarding World, yet you're ordering me around. I… didn't like that. Not at all. It actually reminded me of … never mind."

"My apologies. Would you care to expand?"

"Everyone's thought of me as the Boy-Who-Lived is only because no one actually witnessed the scene that night in Godric's Hollow. They only knew of your disappearance through Dumbledore, because Hagrid's told me, that Dumbledore was the one to tell the Ministry of Magic that you were gone. Then I return to the Wizarding World, and you're suddenly back that all this responsibility is thrust upon me. I'd rather be a normal boy, not a freak."

Voldemort hissed at the word. "You are _not_ a freak! Who has called you such things?!"

"My uncle and aunt. My cousin. That's about it. Other than that, no one else has. Not that I know of anyway." murmured Harry.

Voldemort stood up and walked briskly towards the door.

"Don't do _anything_. They must repay my debt or their lives will be forfeited." Harry warned. "I've even called upon Mother Magic within the contract."

Voldemort paused before returning to Harry's bedside. "When's dinner? I'm parched." The Dark Lord gave him a once over before he nodded to Harry.

"It'll be soon. Shall we make our way to the dining room then?" Harry nodded his head. On their way towards the dining room, Harry decided to bombard the Dark Lord with many questions.

"Why do your inner circle eat with you?"

"They have my trust, and are privileged."

"Even after the Ministry incident?"

"Even after the Ministry incident."

Harry huffed. "Can you not speak any longer or invest in more information?"

"You may be my ally in this war, but I do not have to encourage the influx of information."

"I'm _trying_ to _help_ you." Harry insisted.

"Of that I agree. You have given me the war, Harry. It is much thanks that I give to you."

Harry huffed once more, irritated at Voldemort's sharp, yet broad answers.

"Is Fenrir Greyback a part of your inner circle?" He persisted.

"Yes, he is. Fenrir and I go way back. We are perhaps, the best of companions."

"You mean you both are best friends."

"One can call it that, but it would seem too childish."

"How does _he_ help in the war? By infecting kids with Lycanthropy?"

Voldemort glared at him and Harry shivered. "Do not speak of that in front of me. Fenrir has _never_ infected small children, other than one. You know not the rumors that disgrace the magical creatures."

"So, it's a lie then. Fenrir has only infected Remus Lupin?"

"It is true; Fenrir has admitted to me. But you do not know the reason for which he has done it." Voldemort seemed to cool down.

"Do you know?"

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"It is none of my business nor it is yours. But if you wish to know, you should ask Fenrir himself." And at that, the two had arrived at the dining room, where the inner circle had already been seated.

Making their way to their seats, Voldemort waved his inner circle to take their seats when they stood to bow at him. When everyone was seated, Voldemort called Dippy to start dinner and that's when conversations started to flow.

…..

It was not until everyone had taken his or her first bite before Fenrir turned to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord." Fenrir greeted.

"What is the matter, old friend?"

"The laws restricting the magical creatures have gotten more severe. I do not know what to do to help my pack and many other werewolves. I feel hopeless." Fenrir admitted.

Harry perked up at that information. He quickly interrupted Voldemort's thoughts. "I can help you there." And the table fell silent.

"Y-You can?" Fenrir was shocked. Just a week and a day or two after arriving at the foot of Riddle Manor and the Boy-Who-Lived was offering assistance to Dark Creatures.

"Of course. I have many properties that the Ministry of Magic cannot find, locate or even begin to imagine. You can have one of them, two or three if there is not enough room to house your pack and the others."

Fenrir looked at Voldemort, silently asking for permission to voice his thoughts and opinion. He was granted.

"Could you really do that? Give up one of your properties to us Dark Creatures?"

"Now, you see. I hate that term. "Dark". Nothing is ever "dark". It is a biased opinion from those who understand nothing of what they see, learn, hear or any of the five senses. You know, my father's friend, Remus Lupin, was classified as a Dark Creature because he was bitten and turns into a werewolf every month during the full moon. But he is the gentlest person I've ever met. So, I never want you to ever call yourself a Dark Creature. Everyone - witches, wizards, and magical creatures are equal. No matter what blood runs in your veins or what magic you choose to use. Understood?"

The table was shocked. Was that truly how Harry Potter felt?

"Yes, of course." Fenrir was quick to answer after his shock wore off.

"Now, I'm glad I asked the goblin to make a copy of everything I've own." Harry sifted through his pockets before he pulled out the list of properties he currently owned.

"Hm…. this will be hard Fenrir." Harry pondered before turning to the alpha who looked at him with confusion.

"What will be hard?" ' _Was it too much to ask for some place to protect his family and others?'_ Fenrir thought.

"Oh, I'm not talking about what you were thinking. So perish the thought. I'm talking about which property you would be more comfortable with. I actually haven't gone to any of these properties. I've inherited them, so I want to check to see which one would be most compatible for you and your family and friends. Now… let's see here…" Voldemort's inner circle watched and waited as Harry murmured whilst he read the list. Sometimes Harry would shake his head and other times he looked thoughtful.

"Oh, how about this? You can have Merlin's castle. Afterwards, we'll see what else you'll need after we visit it. We can go right now actually."

"Mr. Potter, you have yet to finish your dinner." Lucius reminded him. That was when Harry realized that the entire table was paying attention to him.

"Oh… right. After dinner then. And then if there's not enough space, we'll check on another property. Oh! We can also house other magical creatures that you'll be recruiting for the war." Harry was bustling with ideas – ideas that intrigued and peaked Voldemort's interest.

"Of course. After dinner we shall accompany you to Merlin's Castle." At that announcement, Voldemort hid his amusement when his inner circle fidgeted. No doubt they wanted to see the fabled Merlin's Castle.

"Severus can come. Oh, and so can Mr. Malfoy –"

"Lucius, please."

"If only you call me Harry." The teen countered.

"But of course, Harry."

"Okay, so Severus, Lucius and Fenrir and you. Anyone else?" Harry turned to ask the Dark Lord. The Gryffindor did not notice when the Death Eaters sat up straighter in their chair, no doubt waiting for the Dark Lord to choose them to accompany the small group.

"The ones I choose… will they be under your scrutiny before you allow them to join us?" Voldemort smoothly asked.

"But of course, _you_ may trust them. But I have yet to _know_ them. Severus and Lucius have helped me today, so they've earned my trust. No – my trust is _not_ easily earned." Harry threw a mock glare at the table's members. "And as for Fenrir, he shall be doing me a favor." He grinned.

"What may that be?"

The table members watched as Harry leaned over and whispered in Fenrir's ear. They caught the smirk on Voldemort's face and instantly knew that their Dark Lord had already known what the boy was going to ask of the alpha werewolf.

"It will be done." Fenrir promised.

"Good! Also, I'm not sure how this will go, but I'm assuming I can only take a handful of people, if people grasped onto each other, we should be able to take at least three more?" suggested Harry.

"Very well. I shall choose three more by the end of dinner." Voldemort accepted his decision before dinner went back to normal – though now, the conversations were about Harry's viewpoints on magical creatures.

…..

"Let's go. Let's go!" Harry chanted. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Voldemort slowly decided which of his three inner circle members would be joining in their small adventure.

"Just so you know. You will not be able to speak of the properties to anyone, unless given my permission." Harry smiled gleefully. "My family magic will take care of anyone who happens to break out of this iron clad rule."

Voldemort finally landed on his three followers. "Rodolphus, Rabastan and … Rookwood." Disappointment was seen in eyes of those whom had not been chosen, but they did not dare voice their displeasure, all except for one.

"My Lord. Surely you need me with you there." Bellatrix simpered. "I can protect you should _Potter_ be leading you into a trap."

"Are you saying that even when you know I have sworn an oath to join _Tom's_ side?"

"How _dare_ you speak of his muggle name!" Bellatrix screeched. When she pulled out her wand, the Lestrange brothers each gripped her arms. Rookwood had immediately disarmed the witch. Lucius and Severus stepped before Harry and Voldemort stood before the two wizards.

"You dare insult my power, Bellatrix? Even if you _are_ a part of my inner circle, I will duel out punishments where they are necessary."

"My Lord." Bellatrix whimpered.

"Send her to the dungeons. I will speak with her later." Voldemort ordered the rest of his inner circle members. Soon with Bellatrix dragged off, the selected group convened around Harry Potter.

"All right. Grab hold on me real tight." Harry ordered.

"Your portkey cannot break through our Lord's wards." Rookwood sniffed.

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" Harry smiled. Once everyone had a tight hold on either Harry's arms or his clothing, Harry let his magic out and touched the Merlin Lordship ring. The group was immediately portkeyed to Merlin's Castle.

…..

The small group arrived at a small clearing in the middle of a deep forest. Leaves were blown across their path whilst the branches shook. There was an earthy scent to the area, yet the wizards could feel a lot of magic around them.

"My Lord, where are we?" Rodolphus asked.

"Where is the castle?" Rookwood asked. He was feeling a tad annoyed that the portkey did, indeed, whisk them out of Riddle Manor, which was under heavy and powerful wards.

"Shhhhhh." Harry hushed them. He felt with his magic before arriving at what he believed to be the entrance of the castle. And that's when he felt it.

Harry lifted his hand out and allowed for his magic to flow. He opened his eyes and said, "As the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin, I, Harry James Potter, order the revealing of Merlin's Castle."

A large shimmering rippled through the air before the cloaking of Merlin's Castle was lifted. In front of the group stood Merlin's Castle in all its glory.

The trees that the group had sworn was there was actually a part of the cloaking device Merlin's Castle had been set up with. Merlin's Castle was possibly, and probably most definitely, larger than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The multitude of tall towers seemed to stretch up and up, seemingly to touch the sky whilst the area around the castle was calm and practically vibrated with magic.

Harry looked at the gate entrance before finding a statue of a hawk's head underneath Merlin's Symbolic Pentagon inscribed within a circle, filled with the four elements the element of spirit. These elements were filled with various colors of the world. And inscribed in the outer layer of the circle seemed to be words that only Merlin had written himself.

' _Hopefully I can find what it says in Merlin's books_.' Harry thought.

Placing his finger in the open beak, Harry felt a cut slice across his index finger before blood was drawn. He slowly pulled back and felt another ripple of magic slicing through the air, no doubt strengthening the wards.

Harry pushed open the gates and walked through, with the other members of the group trailing behind him. And when they reached the courtyard of Merlin's Castle, a house elf popped in front of them, dressed impeccably in a blue velvet suit with Merlin's emblem sewn onto its right breast.

"Young Master Merlin has returned. We have been expecting your presence." It greeted.

"What's your name?"

"I am called Woody, sir. I am the Head Elf of Merlin's Castle. I manage all the other Head House Elves. We's been keeping the Castle clean for the young Master Merlin's return."

"How many house elves are there?"

"Close to a thousand, Young Master Merlin. There are other Head Elves for each job in the castle."

The Gryffindor was shocked. _A thousand house elves?!_ "Harry is fine. Can I see them?"

Several pops echoed throughout the courtyard when Harry was met with at least twenty house elves. They were each wearing either an impeccable blue velvet suit or a blue velvet maid outfit, each with Merlin's emblem sewn onto his or her right breast.

"Introduce yourselves." Woody ordered. Each of the house elves bowed before making their introductions.

"My name is Seely." One female house elf curtsied. "I manage all those that clean Merlin's Castle. These be my assistants Loppy, Velda and Mossy."

"My name is Daisy. I be managing the kitchens and cooking with my assistants Kandy, Agis and Happy." Another curtsied.

"My name is Tippy and these be my assistants Dappy, Poppy and Cookie. We are in charge of the sewing of female clothing."

"My name is Hoppy and these be my assistants Heely, Nippy and Baxter. We are in charge of the sewing of male clothing."

"My name is Minny and these be my assistants Eve, Abner and Ivy. We be in charge of the library."

"My name is Opal and these be my assistants Ruby, Copper and Pearl. We be in charge of assigning personal house elves to Master and his guests."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Harry Potter and these are my guests for today. I am thinking of setting up Merlin's Castle for my friend, Fenrir, and his family and friends. So I need you to help them around the Castle at all times. Understood?"

Their flopping ears showed their understanding. Harry was very happy; everything was going according to plan.

"Woody, I would like a list of all properties on Merlin's estate. Add the number of rooms in Merlin's Castle as well." Immediately a list appeared before him and Harry looked through it all.

"Okay, so Merlin's Castle has ten floors, supported by magic with over two hundred staircases." Then Harry blanched, "Remind me to actually build escalators and elevators in the castle." This comment earned chuckles from Severus, Tom and surprisingly Fenrir; though, Lucius, the Lestrange brothers and Rookwood were, no doubt, confused about the muggle contraptions. "There are at least forty small houses – two to three floors each; each with four to five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, stock room and a basement. Then there are apparently three five-story buildings, each floor with four expansive condos – perfect for single individuals. I'm actually surprised Merlin had that built… hmm… Anyway, there are ten small cottages and ten bungalows. Merlin's Castle has over five hundred rooms, each with its own sitting room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and a walk-in closet in each bedroom. There are up to two dozen offices littered through all ten floors, three large training rooms – one on the ground floor, fourth and eighth floor. On the ground floor there are three large dining rooms, two large sitting rooms, a floo room, a large patio and a large ballroom. In the basement, there are three large laundry rooms and a large kitchen. There's also a nice giant lake behind the castle – free from any creatures that may harm you, filled with only fish – which will regenerate whenever one is removed. There are also forty classrooms, four per floor. Then underneath the first floor basement, there's a large pool and a large potions lab. A library is on the fourth floor, and a large safe/panic room in case of intruders." Harry squinted at the words underneath. "It seems there are actually a panic room underneath each property, but Merlin's Castle has several underground panic/safe rooms underneath the second floor basement. It's heavily warded with magic by Merlin, now by me and soon, by Mother Magic herself. Each house on the estate is also heavily warded, heavily protected and heavily charmed for changing seasons, weather and against harm. There is a garden near the back and it has twenty green houses – so you can plant herbs for potions or use the garden to plant anything you want. Just tell the house elves which weather conditions you want with each green house and they'll change it for you. Oh, and there's also an Owlery. Don't worry about filling it with owls. I'll go get some after this."

The group was floored by the amount of room in Merlin's Castle. The castle truly was larger than Hogwarts' castle.

"Is that enough room? I'm glad for the classrooms. I can hire tutors for the children for their schooling. Is that all right? If there are not enough classrooms, we can change some of the extra bedrooms into classrooms. I hope I'm not imposing." Harry bit his lip in worry.

"Imposing? _We're_ doing the imposing Mr. Potter –"

"Harry."

"Harry. I can't thank you enough. You've done so much for our family. Thank you for the houses and the room and everything."

"Oh, just so you know. This entire land is Merlin's estate. It's under Merlin's name and now mine. So if you wish to live in the forest, you can as well. Just make sure you're prepared for the weather though. The house elves can provide all the necessary clothing and food for you all. Anything you need, every family, or individual werewolf, and pack will have their own personal elf, and depending on the size of the families or pack, the number can be adjusted. Actually…Woody, could you make sure every family has two personal elves? All packs have three and every single individual one?"

Woody nodded his head. "That will be arranged, Master Harry."

"All right. Now, Tom, Lucius, Severus, Fenrir. We shall adjourn to the castle's core. Woody, please take us there."

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, Rookwood. Stay here." Voldemort ordered.

"If my house elves catch you anywhere besides the courtyard, I hope you know enough spells to keep breathing." warned Harry.

Woody led the five wizards over to the core of Merlin's Castle. There, he strengthened the wards and enchantments all across the Merlin estate and properties. Next, he told the four wizards to pull some magic from their core and had them add it to the Castle's own magical core. Then they added several drops of their blood onto the core itself and they were keyed into Merlin's Castle – able to apparate there whenever they wanted.

Harry quickly grabbed several items and made them portkeys. He handed them over to Fenrir. "The word is Merlin. They will take a maximum of eight people per portkey and land them at the entrance. Once there, just place your hand on the hawk's head and they will be able to enter. All you have to do is tell them where they will be living and that will be all." Harry said.

"I can't begin to thank you for all you've done." Fenrir said, gripping the portkeys tightly.

"It's all right. I just want to see who'll be here when everyone has arrived. I hope that's not too much to ask."

"Not at all." Fenrir nodded.

"Good, we should return to Riddle Manor then." And with that, they headed back to the courtyard.

…..

"About the favor Harry."

"Ah, yes. Could you tell me?"

"Remus Lupin was a sickly child when he was younger. His parents could not find any remedy or medication to help heal him. I just so happened to pass by his home when my pack and I were moving. That's when I smelled him – the smell of my mate. Of course, I was near a decade older than him, but my wolf was howling at the fact that my mate was sick with an untreatable disease. As I made a bargain with his parents, I bit into him, infecting him with the Lycanthropy. Lycanthropy actually rids the host of any other disease. It kills it but in return, causes the host to shift into a werewolf every month on the night of the full moon. Of course, after finding out that their boy was no longer sick, the Lupins were elated with relief. When they had to deal with Remus's condition every month, they could no longer take it. By then, Remus's letter to Hogwarts had arrived."

"So… they blamed you for turning their son into a werewolf when they knew what the effects would be?"

"Yes, they were that desperate at the time. But as soon as he had gotten better, they had turned on me. Blaming me for something that had to be done unless they wished to bury their son."

"That's horrible."

"Oh it was. It got even worse when Remus entered Hogwarts. Because Dumbledore knew about his condition, the Headmaster hid it from every other student and it wasn't until Severus nearly got killed by Remus did Dumbledore put his foot down. Instead of punishing Remus, he threatened Severus not to tell anyone about the situation, unless he wished to be expelled. By then, Severus only had about one or two years of school left. And so, he kept his mouth shut, but he became wary of the Marauders."

"Thank you for telling my traumatic experience." Severus drawled.

"Is that why you hated me?" Harry asked.

"Your father saved me of course. But it wasn't to protect me. It was to protect his friend from going to Azkaban for killing a student and being found out as a werewolf." supplied Severus. "He's always been spoiled as Charlus and Dorothea had had a hard time producing a child. When he was finally born, they were already of old age, and so he was the golden child in their eyes. Therefore, whenever Potter, Black, Lupin or Pettigrew got in trouble for pranking anyone – mostly me – Dumbledore only gave them a slap on the wrist. Should anyone else even produce the same prank, they would have gotten a more harsher punishment."

"So he's been planning this even before we were born?"

"Yes. I have no doubt that he's been planning this right after the fall of Grindelwald." Severus agreed.

"So! Remus is your mate, huh?" Harry grinned.

Fenrir gave a chuckle. "Yes, but sadly Remus does not see me in the same way. He has been lied to and manipulated by Dumbledore. He only sees me as the enemy, the one who ruined his life and has made him fear for the lives of others."

"I'm sure if you explained it to him he would understand." frowned Harry.

"One day if I am able to do so, I shall. No hesitations." promised Fenrir.

And with that, they had returned to the courtyard. Harry gave his thanks to the Head Elf, stating he will soon return and with that, the small group returned to Riddle Manor.

…..

"Why are you doing so much for me? All you needed to do was join my side."

"I don't believe what the Ministry of Magic does is correct. Limiting the livelihood of magical creatures just because they are not witches or wizards. It's just dumb and stupid."

"I see you're voicing your opinion."

"I wasn't allowed to say anything or do anything that didn't have to do with taking you down. But now, when I'm finally out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb, I'm going to make a change. I believe in your cause so I will do everything I can to help you. By the way, with my twenty-six seats in the Wizengamot, and being emancipated, I can finally decide on issues being brought up. Dumbledore has already lost a lot of political power and funds. Now he's going to lose members of his Order."

"Speaking of that, you've told me you would tell me the members of the Order of the Phoenix. How are you able to?"

"Dumbledore did not think to put me under an oath."

"The names then?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley Hermione Granger, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black, Sturgis Podmore, Peter Pettigrew and Arabella Figg."

Having noted down the names, Voldemort sat back in his chair looking very pleased.

"I must remind you; we'll soon have many more members joining the Dark Side… courtesy of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Order members that are not so far up Dumbledore's arse where they see the sun shine. I can guarantee for a fact that Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie will be joining us. The two elder Weasley brothers will not be hard to sway, but they will ponder on the offer. Arthur will be difficult, only because he is meek and allows Molly to have a say in everything that goes on in life. Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks have a higher percentage of staying with Dumbledore than listening to what we have to say. Hagrid's already corrupted by Dumbledore, seeing as how Dumbledore's already given him a job at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has always stressed to Dumbledore about my living situation, but she would be hard to sway as well. Everyone else just seems to be weak followers that have no brains. But first, we must discredit Dumbledore; make him fall from his golden pedestal before we shatter his work."

"So you're saying we should have the public go against Dumbledore?"

"It should be easy. Lucius will be whispering in Fudge's ears while _I_ deal with Rita Skeeter and The Quibbler. Luna's father owns The Quibbler you see. So it shouldn't be difficult trying to write what I want the mass to know. Once everything about Dumbledore's manipulations, thievery, and crazy power thirst, he will have no followers left. People will question him left and right. We will be able to strip him of his titles and he will soon be a nobody where you will have everything you want at your disposal. The war will be easily won and then we can off Dumbledore."

"Very well thought out plan. But how do you plan on getting Skeeter to write what you want to say?"

"I've already sent a note to her. I shall be meeting her at the earliest convenience."

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Precisely."

…..

Liked it? R&R (:


	4. Chapter 4 - Operation Interview

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Edited: Sat, July 6, 2016

Chapter 4

~ Operation Interview ~

It happened to be a nice warm day. Perfect for an interview. Harry was escorted by Lucius to meet up with Rita Skeeter. And when he arrived at the location, the journalist was already sitting there, her quick quill ready to go and a photographer hovering over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ms. Skeeter." Harry greeted, shaking her hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I've gotten your note and I'd like to say that it was an interesting hook-line-and-sinker news; worthy of being written about in the _Daily Prophet_. I hope you don't mind my using the Quick Quill."

"Not at all; as long as you write everything I say word for word. No twisting of the words, no rumors, none of that." Harry smiled. He waited until she took her seat before Harry and Lucius took their own.

Rita gave a thinly veiled smile. "But of course Mr. Potter. I do not write anything _but_ the truth."

"I'm sure you do. I was just making sure. Wouldn't want to lose the investor that holds at least forty-five percent of the _Daily Prophet_ shares, would we?" Harry took out an electrical fly swatter he had seen being advertised on the television when he had snuck a peek in the middle of his chores; he noted the confused look on the three faces. "You see, just in case there are _bugs_ flying around. Got to squish it while you can." He smiled.

Rita laughed nervously before clearing her throat. "Let's begin the interview shall we?" She asked, before the photographer took a picture of the young Lord.

…..

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter." Rita smiled. Her grin was as vicious as the steel shine in her eyes.

"Please, call me Harry. Have a copy of your report sent to me for review. Then I'll send it back to you to have it printed. Of course, you will be co-working with The Quibbler for this. Everyone _must_ learn about what has happened." Harry stressed. He pulled out a small pouch and slid it across the table to Skeeter. "For your troubles." he said, before he walked away with Lucius beside him.

"Very well done, Harry." praised Lucius. "If you can do this well in an interview, you'll do fine in the Wizengamot meetings."

"Thank you, Lucius. I hope you can continue tutoring me on the Wizarding World politics." beamed Harry. The two wizards quickly made their way to an apparition point before disapparating to Riddle Manor.

…..

"Honey! I'm home!" Harry sang. Lucius stared wide eyed at the Gryffindor who seemed to not understand the definition of fear.

Tom looked up from his paperwork before glaring half-heartedly at the young Lord. "Welcome back. How was the interview?"

"I've finished and everything is working completely fine."

An owl screeched from outside the window before Harry went to allow it entry. It lifted its leg up for him to take the letter before cleaning its feathers.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Of course I'd be delighted to have Father include your story in The Quibbler. In fact, he immediately gave permission to do so. I'm sure Rita Skeeter's assistance in the making would have many readers wanting more. But I already know this won't be just a single issue. Once this starts, an avalanche will follow. This I'm certain of._

 _On another note, you know you've finally gotten rid of those wrackspurts, and it's only taken you a couple of weeks to do so. Once the Nargle King was free from the Neatherlings and the Bucking Humgot, the wrackspurts had immediately withdrawn. Gemini will be wanting to speak with you, as will Aquarius and Leo. At the height of the warmth, everything will be set and the Falcon's nest will be ideal._

 _Your sister,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

Harry beamed. Everything was going according to plan.

"What is it? What's gotten you so happy?" questioned Voldemort.

Harry immediately scribbled down a note and sent the owl off with it. "Luna's written to me." He handed over the note to allow the two elder wizards to peruse it.

"I can't make heads or tails from this note. What is she saying?"

Harry cleared his throat.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _Of course I'd be delighted to have Father include your story in The Quibbler. In fact, he immediately gave permission to do so. I'm sure Rita Skeeter's assistance in the making would have many readers wanting more. But I already know this won't be just a single issue. Once this starts, an avalanche will follow. This I'm certain of._

 _On another note, you know you've finally gotten rid of those clouding your judgment and it's only taken you a couple of weeks to do so. Once you were free from the Weasleys and Granger, their influence was immediately gone. The twins will want to speak with you, as will Neville and I. On Summer's most hottest day, everything will be set and Merlin's Castle will be the ideal place to talk._

 _Your sister,_

 _Luna Lovegood"_

"How do you understand her?"

"She's my little sister. Of course I understand her." Harry said, looking offended at the thought.

"It was not my intention to upset you, Harry." Lucius said.

"Luna Lovegood and the Longbottom child?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. You won't only be getting new members from the Order. In fact, there are many students in Hogwarts that do not believe a word of the _Daily Prophet_ or the Ministry of Magic. They follow what I say and trust in me. That's where I can help you get members, but there's only a handful who haven't gotten their heads stuffed up their arses." Harry scowled.

"Language." Lucius scolded.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, we'll just go over the plan, review Skeeter and Luna's work before having them publish it. How about we do one article a week until the start of Hogwarts and then once every two weeks during Hogwarts? That way, there will be mass suspicion from the public and then eventually from the students." Harry proposed.

"That is an excellent idea. We will have the Headmaster running to and from Hogwarts and the Ministry. Then we add in the Wizengamot trials and pretty soon, he'll be too busy to focus on the school, which will enable us to slowly take over." Lucius said. Voldemort agreed with the plan wholeheartedly.

…..

"It's here!" Harry sang, as all heads turned to look at the incoming owls that flew through the open window.

Three owls flew around the table, dropping copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ besides the table members' breakfast. Hooting once, they left from where they entered. The _Daily Prophet_ 's title stared at the inner circle's faces – point blank.

…..

 **Dumbledore and Co. Pillages**

 **Savior of the Wizarding World**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **My fellow readers, when you hear the words ignorant, oblivious and uninformed, what do you think of? All these words trace back to young Harry Potter. As the Boy-Who-Lived, how can Harry Potter be unfamiliar with his deed to the Wizarding World? When did Mr. Potter first know being a wizard? Yours truly, was able to sit down with the fifteen-year-old boy and ask him questions about his dark past.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: Thank you for joining us today. I hope it's no bother that we've arranged for an interview.**

 **Harry Potter: Not at all. In fact, I'm glad to be tell everyone the truth about what has happened to me.**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **How did you find out that Dumbledore had been stealing from you?**

 **Harry Potter: I always thought that I had one vault, you know. I've never even considered myself to come from a rich family – just a normal family. So, when I heard from an associate that I was born as the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, I was shocked.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: Care to explain what you meant by 'one vault'?**

 **Harry Potter: Certainly. When I went to Gringotts to retrieve money for my Hogwarts' school supplies, the person that went with me had given the goblin my vault key. And so, we went to my vault and that was the only vault I cared to believe was truly mine.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: So how did you find out that you had more than one vault?**

 **Harry Potter: Like I said, an associate had told me of the fact that I was an heir. He advised that I head to Gringotts to sort out my inheritance. Imagine to my surprise, I was not only heir to one, but** _ **seven**_ **Noble and Most Ancient Houses.**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **-Gasp-** _ **Seven**_ **Noble and Most Ancient Houses, you say? Why were you not informed about this earlier?**

 **Harry Potter: That's what I was thinking as well. I spoke to a goblin and he directed me to the Potter's Account Manager. And it was there that I saw which houses I was an heir to.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: Do you care to divulge in that information?**

 **Harry Potter: -Laughs- No, I don't mind. I am now Lord Potter to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord Black to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Lord Hathaway to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hathaway, Lord LeFey to the Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFey, Lord Merlin to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin, Lord Gryffindor to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor and Lord Peverell to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: -Shocked- T-That is a** _ **lot**_ **of titles. And twenty-six seats in the Wizengamot as well. You are also Lord Hathaway of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hathaway?**

 **Harry Potter: -Smiles- Indeed. It seems my mother's grandfather was born a squib to the Hathaway family and was immediately sent off, to be cared for by another by the name of Evans. His son was born a squib as well, and eventually my mother became the witch of the family. And yes, it is a lot of titles; but I will uphold the duties as Lord to all seven Noble and Ancient Houses. Did you know, I've looked through all the legal cases pertaining to Sirius Black's arrest and sentence to Azkaban that there** _ **was**_ **no legal case for him? My godfather did not undergo any legal trial before he was shipped off to Azkaban.**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: You mean to say that the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has been wrongly accused?**

 **Harry Potter: I mean to say that it was unfair that he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Though I understand that it was after the First Wizarding War and the Ministry of Magic was under a lot of pressure, does that mean that the Ministry of Magic and the Minister is allowed to be callous to every person they believe to be dangerous? This small, yet consequential actions have me questioning the Ministry of Magic and the Minster's position.**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **Are you trying to** _ **blame**_ **the Minister?**

 **Harry Potter: -Shakes his head- I am doing no such thing. I'm just saying that as Lord Potter-Black-Hathaway-LeFey-Merlin-Gryffindor-Peverell, I want the wrongs to be amended. I do not wish for my godfather, if found innocent, to rot away in Azkaban. The prison is no place for a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House.**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **-Nodding head- Of course, I completely agree with you. On another note, how did you find out about the theft?**

 **Harry Potter: I had asked for all and any account activities. To my surprise, Dumbledore has been embezzling me ever since the night of Voldemort's demise; and it has gone on for fifteen years!**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **FIFTEEN YEARS?!**

 **Harry Potter: Make no mistake. This is true. It's all written in fine print. All the years of withdrawing from my accounts without my permission. You can say that Dumbledore is my magical guardian. But he had only** _ **self-appointed**_ **himself to be my guardian. How can he do so, if the people that my parents had deemed fit to care for me if anything were to happen to them, were still** _ **alive**_ **?**

 _ **Daily Prophet: Isn't that the million galleon question?**_ **And you say it wasn't only Dumbledore who has been ransacking your vaults?**

 **Harry Potter: -Nodding his head- It's true. On my account statement, it shows that not only has Dumbledore been stealing from me, but he has been handing money to my magic-hating muggle relatives, Molly Weasley of the Weasley family, Ronald Bilius Weasley of the Weasley family, Ginevra Molly Weasley of the Weasley family, and Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch. All of them have been taking my money without my permission, which calls for a filing of a legal suit. Though they have been stealing from me at different times, it does not matter because the fact is, they had taken what was mine, what belonged to me, and what had belonged to my family. And I will not stand for this!**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **Do you know how he's done this? How was he able to read your parents' will? And how did you become Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?**

 **Harry Potter: Dumbledore has forged notes, handing them to Gringotts saying that I had given him permission to stand in for my at my parents' wills hearing. Did you know, considering Sirius Black was charged for murder and being Voldemort's follower, that his written will and being the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had fallen to me?**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: Did you know about this?**

 **Harry Potter: Of course not! I did not know about any of this until I stepped foot in Gringotts that day to ask about my vaults and inheritance!**

 _ **Daily Prophet**_ **: And what have you done against them?**

 **Harry Potter: I have filed a complaint directly to Gringotts. They should have been attentive and observant, but they did not. I have also filed a lawsuit against the criminals whom have stolen from me. I will not rest until a fit punishment has fallen onto them.**

 _ **Daily Prophet:**_ **Let us hope that the Ministry of Magic takes this case onto their shoulders. As an act of violation against the heir – now Lord, of many Noble and Ancient Houses, this cannot be brushed off. Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter.**

 **Harry Potter: It was no problem at all. I just wish for everyone to know what terrible times I had gone through. I hope for best.**

 **My readers, how far the Leader of the Light has fallen. How far the family that calls themselves supporters of the Light and righteousness has deceived us. Is Dumbledore really the proper person suitable to be one of the major leaders of the Wizarding World? Think long and hard about it.**

 **To see a copy of the bank statement, see page 5.**

 **To see a copy of Sirius Black's sentence to Azkaban, see page 6.**

… **..**

The article written by _The Quibbler_ also wrote along the same lines as the _Daily Prophet_ 's article. The public was going to have a field day with this news. The Minister and the Ministry of Magic was going to be scrambling to placate the new Lord Potter-Black-Hathaway-LeFey-Merlin-Gryffindor-Peverell and in hopes to pacify his subtle anger and hints of resentment. And Dumbledore and the Order were going to crumble under all the members' suspicion and disbelief.

"My, my Harry. What fitting questions to ask of the Minister and his Ministry." Voldemort chuckled, as he folded the paper up.

"Why thank you, Tom." Harry smiled, being he reached for a waffle.

Seeing the teen's difficulty, Voldemort sent a brief pulse of magic to push the plate in Harry's direction. Silently thanking the Dark Lord, Harry grabbed a waffle before drowning it in syrup.

Voldemort, Severus and Lucius simultaneously clicked their tongues in disgust – watching as the amount of syrup overflowed from the waffle's squares and poured onto the plate. Harry growled at them, drawing his syrup-drowned waffle closer to him. "Mine." He glared before he took small bites, watching the three wizards carefully.

"Yours it is." Voldemort shook his head. How was he defeated not once, but four times by a person whom acted like a child?

"It's the power of love." Harry waved his hand in the air, his voice ended with a mystifying tone. He snickered at the look Tom threw at him. "Embrace it, feel it, love it." Harry deadpanned before continuing his waffle.

The rest of breakfast was filled with murmurs about the article in the _Daily Prophet_ and of course, The Quibbler.

…..

It was the morning before the arrival of the _Daily Prophet_. Dumbledore and the Order members had gravitated together inside 12 Grimmauld Place's dining room. They were sitting at the table, waiting for Molly Weasley to finish placing the food onto the table. It was there that an owl flew through the window and dropped several letters addressed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger.

As they opened it, their faces turned ashen white before Molly and Ron's face turned bright red in anger. They could not believe what they were seeing! _They_ were charged to repay the debt from the money they had taken from Harry Potter?! What could the boy need with all that money?! He would have just wasted it all!

And now, Molly's face slacked; her eyes were currently reading the parchment paper that stated the ten conditions. It had taken affect once her magical signature had been recognized. She balked at them. Her two youngest children were now unable to continue with their education at Hogwarts. Looking up, she noted her children's mixed expressions as well as Hermione's tear stricken face. Turning to face Dumbledore, she knew that he would not be able to do anything to help them. Not with that expression on his face as well.

The Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hermione were now considered enemies of Potter; the seal from Gringotts proved it. All five of them felt dread sinking into their very core. All the conditions stated protected Harry to every extent. They could not find any loophole anywhere that would allow them _any_ foothold. They, in simpler terms, were doomed. It was over for them.

Sounds of wings flapping permeated through the air as three owls flew through the window once more. Copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ had dropped onto the dining table.

The Order members and everyone else in the dining room had grabbed a copy before reading through the article boldly written on the first page. Sounds of flipping resonated through the room when they turned to look at Harry Potter's account activity printed, stamped with Gringotts' seal, and placed at the top of page 5 for the whole Wizarding World to see. The statement had been divvied into two portions. The size of the account statement took up three quarters of the entire page. The last fourth of the page were descriptions of what the account statement entitled, just in case the pictures did not print out correctly, or for those whose eyesight were not that good.

Blaring in their eyes were Dumbledore's, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley's and Hermione's unthinkable and inconceivable theft. They, not including the Dursleys as they were not present, could not justify for their actions when it was clearly printed that they had stolen from Harry even _before_ the Gryffindor had known about the Wizarding World.

No one spoke. Then again, it wasn't necessary. The silence said everything – betrayal, disbelief, incredulity, shock, horror and many more emotions that could not be explained from the Order members' faces. A knife could not cut the tension in the Black Ancestral Home. It was _that_ unbelievable that the leader of the Light, the known Light family and supposed Golden Trio had done something so, dare they say it, vile and dishonorable to Harry Potter. They had played him.

"Dumbledore…" Sirius trembled. "What is the meaning of this?" A low and threatening growl accompanied his question. Remus and Moony were both livid at their actions towards their cub and godson.

"I- I cannot say." was their leader's answer. But it did not matter what answer came out of his mouth. None of the Order would have the same trust in him anymore.

When the Order members filed out of the dining room, appetite lost, the only ones left were the ones who had been stealing from Harry Potter.

Opening her mouth, Molly Weasley found out that she was unable to say anything regarding the issue. So, she immediately closed it, her frown showing her displeasure. Her husband had walked out on her as well, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Bill and Charlie would, no doubt, be reading the _Daily Prophet_ right about now. They would be stunned into silence.

What were they going to do?

…..

Ron Weasley was fuming. His face was as red as his hair. He should not, no – he did not deserve this. He should not have to repay Harry Potter. In fact, Ron truly believed that taking money was compensating all those life-threatening adventures the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be dragging them into. _Harry_ should be paying them to be his friends! Otherwise, why else would anyone want to put themselves in danger every day of their lives?!

And now, Ron reread the Gringotts letter, he had to repay the little prat 250,000 galleons?! And it wasn't even including the fifty percent interest they owed!

Oh, if he ever saw him, Ron would definitely show Harry why Harry should be grateful for even knowing him and his family.

…..

Ginny did not know why she had to repay her future husband. That's right – Harry Potter was her future husband. Even Dumbledore and her mother had rooted for the two of them to get together, yet the boy was oblivious to her advances and methods to get a rise of jealousy out of him. It was as if the boy was asexual!

Flipping her red hair over her shoulders, Ginny huffed. Well, there was no way she would pay her husband for something her husband should be giving to her. After all, 200,000 galleons was just a little something that was regarded as a measly day-to-day expense that Ginny believed would increase when she married Harry.

So, no. Even though the contents within Gringotts' letter stated that her magic would immediately be taken from her, Ginny believed it was just a scare tactic the goblins used to make sure she would return her allowance. Goblins were filthy magical creatures; their magic was not as strong as a wizard. And she was certain Harry would rethink his decision and should any harm ever come to her, he would rescue her again. Just like she had done in the Chamber of Secrets incident.

…..

Hermione Granger's tears flowed from her eyes – either in anger from the action Harry had taken against her, or in embarrassment at having been found stealing from the Savior of the Wizarding World – now broadcasted throughout the entire Wizarding World. Her name was now besmirched, and even with her perfect academic standing, she was now considered a criminal.

Hermione sniffled once more. She didn't have that kind of money to repay him! Her parents did not have that much either! How was she going to continue her education?! It was already hard enough to pay for her Hogwarts school supplies during first year – not to mention the Hogwarts tuition. She had had to use her own savings and her parents had even thrown in her muggle college savings and a large portion of their own savings in order for her to enter Hogwarts for her first year!

So when Dumbledore had asked to talk to her after a week into the school. He had praised her for her academic success and her intelligence – calling her the brightest witch in a century! He had even given her a scholarship to secure her seat in Hogwarts! She was so grateful that someone was so accepting of her kind – being a muggleborn witch and all.

The brunette witch had read all about the History of Magic and the Wizarding World. It was heavily lorded over by the pureblood families – families whom had been witches and wizards for many generations. Against them, she would not be able to speak her ideas and opinions. She would not have been able to change the world for the better!

Hermione had never once thought that the scholarship he'd given her was created with the use of Harry's money. In fact, she had never even thought of authoritative figures as anything else _but_ being knowledgeable _and_ correct. In fact, when Dumbledore had continued giving her money, she had thought nothing of it – not of where it had come from, not of why it was given to her. She had only thought of saving it for a rainy day – to use it in case something had came up. And so she was able to have a connection to the Wizarding World.

But now, looking at the amount that she'd owed Harry and the picture of his bank statement, she mentally calculated the cost of her Hogwarts' tuition with the money they had each owed Harry. And she understood. Dumbledore _had_ taken money from him in order to keep her at Hogwarts. Dumbledore _had_ given her more than she needed for school and daily expenses. Although she was grateful of his assistance, Hermione realized that in this large, yet seemingly insignificant action, she had already begun trusting him – no questions asked.

And it was with a heavy heart that Hermione realized that she had be isolating Harry with those abusive muggle relatives – relatives who no doubt had been paid to abuse him and make the boy malleable and susceptible to Dumbledore's ideas.

 _I'll pay Harry back!_ Hermione wiped her eyes clean, determination glowing in them. _No matter what it takes. No position, no amount of money would make me go against my first friend_. She quickly walked out of the room to write a letter to her parents, and one Harry Potter.

…..

 _That blasted boy!_

Dumbledore knew his reputation was going to go to ruins with this written all over the paper. The evidence was screaming in his face! Evidence of his deed. He was not going to fix this. All the conditions stated before him did not allow for any danger to befall the boy.

 _Damn it all!_

The Headmaster stroked his beard. He needed a plan and fast if he wanted to prevent the public from going against him. It was hard enough to convince Cornelius that he did not want the position of Minister of Magic. Yet, the amount he had withdrawn from Harry Potter would no doubt seem suspicious to Cornelius.

The Minister did not know of the Order of Phoenix – it was a small organization kept quiet to everyone but the members and those of select few. So Cornelius would no doubt think that the money he attained would be used to bid his time before he decided to take a stance against Cornelius and overthrown him.

What was he going to do?

…..

R&R please! (:


	5. Chapter 5 - Confessions

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 5

~ Confessions ~

"What is our next move?" Voldemort asked.

"Let's see. Dumbledore lost his power over me. He lost the twenty-six seats in Wizengamot. He lost the funds to support his Order. I think voting on issues brought up in the Wizengamot should be our next step." Harry thought over. The next couple of articles should be dealt with slowly and carefully. Who knew what Dumbledore had up his sleeves.

"My Lord," interrupted Lucius, "There is a Ministry party in two days actually. It would work in our advantage to have Harry first introduced there."

"Explain." Voldemort had steepled his fingers underneath his chin.

"Well, we will have Harry make his first entrance since the article, and allow for others to see how it has affected him. To know that he has attained seven titles and riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams will be anyone's weakness. There, he will be able to see who's who and meet many people who can be persuaded to join our side. Of course, Dumbledore will be there as he is Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts, but I have no doubt in my mind that many will not favor him in their midst. Especially since the Ministry party will be full of purebloods who abide by the pureblood traditions and customs."

"Excellent." Voldemort said.

"Will you go with me, Tom?" Harry asked.

"Me? And why's that?"

"It would be easier to talk to someone I know. I don't really fancy parties." admitted Harry.

 _{I doubt that'ssss the only reason, young hatchling.}_ Voldemort and Harry turned their heads when Nagini slithered into the room.

 _{It is.}_ Harry insisted.

 _{I'm sssmelling more than jussst reluctance.}_ Nagini laughed. Harry looked wide-eyed at the long snake – surprised that the hissing laughter sounded a low toned balloon deflating at rapid intervals.

Lucius was silent, unable to understand the Parseltongue conversation. "My Lord?" he asked.

"Yes Lucius?"

"Fenrir has begun the transferring of werewolves into Merlin's Castle."

"Good, good. Tell him to report back to Harry and I when he is done. Tell him to write down anything that they might need. Nothing is too little or too much for my old friend."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aw, look at that. You aren't such a big bad Dark Lord after all." Harry gushed.

"Now now, Harry." Tom got up from his seat and walked around the boy, before caressing his cheek. "One would think you didn't like the Dark Lord image I've presented to the world."

"I preferred your younger look. You know, when you were around seventeen?" Harry smiled.

"You have seen how I've looked as a student?" Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion, no longer in a playful mood.

Harry straightened up noting the change in the dark wizard. "Of course, Dumbledore practically had me heading towards the Chamber of Secrets in order to save Ginny." Harry shuddered. "I should have let your diary kill her then, so I don't have to deal with her now. But at least now, the Weasley family owes me a life debt." He grinned evilly.

"My diary?" Tom hissed.

"Well, yes. Don't – don't punish him." Harry said,

"What I do to my followers is none of your concern!" Tom snarled. Lucius had given up his diary just to harm a stupid girl?

"Give me a second." Harry said. "Dobby?"

The house elf appeared at his call. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?"

With a fond smile, Harry bent down to his eye level. "Could you retrieve the small black diary that Dumbledore's hidden in his office? Don't let anyone see you, not even the portraits. Tell Fawkes I said hi, by the way. I am _trusting_ you with this job Dobby. Once you've retrieved it, bring it back to me, okay?"

"Yes Harry Potter, sir! Dobby be doing that now!" The house elf disappeared with a small pop.

"How did you destroy my diary?" Tom asked, his anger slowly dying down.

"With the Basilisk of course. Well, I used the Basilisk's fang; the venom destroyed your diary when I stabbed it through. All the ink poured out and your seventeen-year-old self sort of combusted before Ginny came back to consciousness." explained Harry. "Sorry about that. What is so important about your diary?"

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting down. "It's a Horcrux, Harry."

"A Horcrux?"

"When I was younger, I was intrigued with the idea of immortality – stretching my life force beyond what is the average life span of a mere wizard. And so, with each death I took, I created a Horcrux and had it integrated into objects."

"I didn't ask for _how_ you did it. I asked you what a Horcrux was." Harry frowned.

Tom narrowed his eyes in frustration. "I'm leading up to it." He sighed. "A Horcrux is a powerful object where I have hidden a piece of my soul in in order to achieve immortality."

Dobby popped back in with the diary and handed it over to Harry before popping back out.

Taking a look at the diary, Harry rubbed his thumb over the gapping hole in the middle.

"Is that why Voldemort means flight of death? Are you," Harry paused. "Are you … scared of dying?" Harry whispered.

Tom was silent. He was thinking over Harry's question. _Was_ he afraid of dying? Was Tom Marvolo Riddle _afraid_ to die?

Tom shook his head. _'No. I am not afraid of death.'_ But a smaller part of him was – was afraid of dying with no accomplishment to have him stand out. He did not want to die a normal and wretched death after the childhood he had lived through. He was stronger than that. He pushed himself to learn more in order to show the Wizarding World what he could do, but before he could even do so, that blasted Dumbledore had taken down Grindelwald. And after that had happened, no one bothered to listen to his voice, his opinion, and his thoughts. Not until Abraxas Malfoy came up to him and told him many pureblooded wizards felt the same way as he.

"I suppose I am afraid of dying." Tom murmured, leaning back against his chair.

The room was silent after his confession.

…..

Harry sat there, unable to process Tom's answer. He didn't even know how he should feel after that revelation. Harry couldn't even speak – he didn't know what to say. He put the diary onto the desk and folded his hands before a determined look entered his eyes.

The Gryffindor got up from his seat and kneeled besides Tom's chair. He took Tom's hand and held it in his.

"I don't need your pity." Tom whispered.

"It's not pity." Harry said softly.

Tom opened his eyes and looked into bright green emerald ones. He took note that there was no pity, no amusement nor mockery of his admission. He slowly bent down and watched as Harry's eyes slowly flickered close. They were barely an inch apart when there was a knock at the door.

Tom exhaled slowly, watching Harry's eyes flutter open. They maintained the close distance, just staring at each other's eyes before another knock at the door sounded.

"I – I should –" Harry whispered, as he scrambled for words, all the while staring at Tom's eyes. He slowly got up off the floor, but did not let go of Tom's hand. Giving Tom a small smile and his hand a comforting squeeze, Harry returned to his seat and watched as Tom returned to his previous state.

"Come in."

…...

The next few minutes flew by with Harry lost in his thoughts. He could barely follow the conversation between Tom and his Death Eater. Something about the Ministry and Saint Mungo's, but that was all Harry caught. The Gryffindor was more focused on the brief moment between him and Tom.

' _What was that?'_ Harry asked himself. _'I was about to kiss Tom, to kiss the Dark Lord! What was I thinking?!'_ He looked at Tom from the corner of his eye before pinning his eyes onto his hands on his lap.

' _Merlin, am I_ falling _for Tom? But… but he has a snake face!'_ Harry sputtered in his thoughts. _'No, if it was just his looks I was falling for, I wouldn't have almost kissed him!'_ Harry shook his head.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" asked Tom, interrupting his follower's report. He noticed a slight change in the Gryffindor when Harry wasn't paying attention. Then Tom saw Harry looking at him from the corner of his eyes, before his eyes flickered to his lap and then the eventually shaking of his head.

"T-There's nothing wrong." squeaked Harry.

Furrowing his hairless eyebrows, Tom turned back to his Death Eater and told him to continue.

After the Death Eater was dismissed, Tom turned to Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Tom." answered Harry.

"Why were you distracted during the report?" Tom asked.

"I had other things in my mind."

"Such as?"

"Have you ever thought of a more… human like appearance?"

"It was not my intention to look like a snake. It is Peter's fault for this mishap. Of course, he was punished for it." Tom smiled wickedly as he recalled that event.

"He's still here then?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I want him."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to kill him for sending my godfather to Azkaban for twelve long years." Harry smiled.

"My, my. What anger." Tom smirked. "Very well, you can have him soon."

…..

"What are you going to do now that Dumbledore probably knows you have Horcruxes?"

"I'll be retrieving them of course. I tried retrieving the Slytherin locket, but a note was inside the fraud, but I know who R.A.B. is. Regulus Arcturus Black. One of my youngest Death Eaters, including Severus. Now, I do not know where the damned locket has gone."

"You could ask his house elf."

"And you know?"

"Well, yes. But, I'm not sure if he'll come when he's called. He's quite… particular when it comes to serving his masters." Harry said.

"Do it."

"Kreacher."

The house elf appeared with a loud crack, tennis ball eyes widening even further when he saw the Dark Lord besides Harry. He disappeared once more but reappeared when Harry called for him.

"Calm down Kreacher. Tom isn't evil." Harry reasoned, watching the house elf shudder violently.

"That aside –" Tom drawled, "Do you know where Regulus hid my Slytherin Locket?"

The house elf's eyes went impossibly wider in fright, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"You're not in trouble, Kreacher. I just want to know where Regulus hid the locket." Harry tried to soothe the shaking house elf.

"Young Master Regulus be telling Kreacher to destroy the locket Kreacher not be following Master Regulus's orders! Bad Kreacher! Kreacher be bad house elf!" The old house elf started to hit himself, while sobbing loudly.

"Kreacher! KREACHER!" Harry shouted over his wailing. "Bring the locket to me and I'll destroy it for you." Tom made a sound of disbelief before Harry shot him a glare to shut up. "Trust me, Kreacher. I am the new Lord Black. Don't you want to fulfill Regulus's last wish?" He hated to manipulate the house elf like this, but the whole situation smelled a little too fishy for the Dark Lord's supportive follower to suddenly die and vanish without a trace.

The house elf sniffled before looking at Harry. Deeming the wizard to be truthful, Kreacher disappeared before reappearing with the locket in hand. Voldemort's eyes gleamed brightly with glee, while Harry's dulled.

"That's the locket Kreacher. Thank you. I'll be destroying it. You will have fulfilled Regulus's last wish." He extended a hand out to the locket, eyes losing focus as his hand drew closer and closer to the dark item. The whispers coming from the Slytherin Locket pulled at his magic – told him to come closer and closer.

Kreacher handed the locket over before disappearing. Locket clasped in his hand, Harry looked at it with fascination. It was as if a part of him had been returned.

"…arry. Harry!"

Harry shook his head before handing the locket back to Tom. "I'm sorry… it's just…"

Tom looked at the Gryffindor. He had noticed Harry's eyes glazing over as his hand drew closer to the locket. But there was no way, was there? But it would explain how the boy felt pain whenever he was angry… and it would explain so many more things whenever Tom was able to look through Harry's eyes.

"I have to ask you something, Harry. And be truthful when answering it, okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Do you ever feel whenever you're around me?"

"In first year, my scar would hurt whenever I was in Professor Quirrell's class. Second year I met you, but I also talked to your younger self through your little black notebook. Third year I haven't gotten close to you. Fourth year you know what happened. And last year, I saw Sirius being held hostage in the deeper parts of the Ministry of Magic."

"Ah yes… that vision that I sent to you."

"I also felt pain whenever you were angry, elated whenever your plan went your way or something good happened."

"Pain whenever I am unpleased with my Death Eaters? Do you ever see anything?"

Harry stiffened before eyeing Tom warily. "If I say I do?"

"Come now Harry. You aren't in trouble. I won't do anything to you."

"I… see bits and pieces of what you do. Sometimes when I sleep, other times when I'm awake. I feel your anger, your emotions should anything happen to please or anything else. I see snippets of your meetings as well you know."

Tom waited for him to piece the information together.

"I'm… I'm one of your Horcruxes, aren't I?" Harry whispered.

"It is highly likely." began Tom. "It was not intended of course. But I believe you've become a Horcrux that night when the Killing Curse was reflected back to me. My soul must have split apart at the last second and attached itself to you, the only living entity in the room."

"Is that why I was so drawn to your locket? Is that why I'm able to speak Parseltongue?"

Tom nodded. "It's possible."

"Is that why I… also feel attraction towards you?" Harry whispered.

"That is different." Tom abruptly answered. For some reason, he didn't want to believe that what Harry could feel for him was only due to the fact that he was one of his own Horcruxes. "You do not like me just because a part of me is in you. I can assure you of that."

"But you just told me a Horcrux is an object. I'm a person!"

"Though that _is_ the definition of what a Horcrux is, I can assure you, whatever you feel, is not my soul's doing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I feel the same way. You cannot say I am feeling attracted to my own soul, Harry." Tom whispered.

There was a slight silence at the admission, but it made Harry feel warmth flooding through his system. Tom felt the same way he did? His face flushed.

"I… did not mean to say that suddenly." Tom admitted.

"I'm… glad you did though." Harry blushed.

The next silence was nice and comforting as the two wizards enclosed the confession within them.

"So… how are you going to retrieve the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"I've made a total of six, seven counting you. Once I retrieved them, I will reabsorb them. It should change my appearance. We should start with the Gaunt ring. I have no doubt Dumbledore will go for it first." Tom said.

With a nod, Harry joined in Tom's planning for the retrieving of his Horcruxes.

…

It was the next morning when two owls had come during breakfast to drop off a letter each to Harry. They both bumped into each other as if fighting to be the first to deliver their packages. They landed onto the table in front of Harry and stuck out their legs, waiting for the wizard to untie the letters. The young wizard did so after Voldemort had cast several spells to check to make sure there weren't any jinxes, hexes, curses or port keys linked to it.

Harry turned the first letter in his hands and saw the word _Prongs Jr._ written on it; the other letter, he recognized, was written with Hermione's handwriting. Sucking on his teeth in agitation, Harry reluctantly took the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You must believe that I had nothing to do with your stolen wealth. I know that whatever I'm writing might be taken as something an excuse, but please trust in me. The wealth that's been listed as stolen, from me, was given to me by Headmaster Dumbledore. You know that I come from a muggle family, born to muggle parents. I am unable to pay for Hogwarts tuition and so after a few months into the first term of the first year, Headmaster Dumbledore had asked for me to meet with him in his office. He had told me that, due to my intellectual academic achievement in every class, I had been awarded several scholarships to help pay for the tuition. My own school supplies, school uniform and school tuition had been reimbursed after that year and the following four years had been paid off due to these scholarships that I've been rewarded. I had believed every word that Headmaster Dumbledore had told me. You were always right; not all those with authority are correct or are good. I should've asked him about how and where and when I've even been offered, sponsored or even had my name given up for chances to claim a scholarship. But I never did. I hadn't needed to because Dumbledore was always the righteous leader that the Wizarding World followed._

 _Harry, I know what I'm saying might be full of hogwash, but you know me. You were my first friend. I am not trying to guilt you into sustaining your trust in me and I am not trying to make you feel as if it would be your fault should I end up in Azkaban from stealing from one of the Wizarding World's most prestigious and affluent Lords. All I am saying is that you have to know I had nothing to do with what is reported in your Gringotts statement. You may not trust me after all that I've written – and during fourth year, my loyalty to you as my first friend had wavered between Ron and yourself, but I would never_ ever _steal from you. I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear by my magic and my life that I had never stolen from Harry James Potter. So I say, so mote it be. And if my vow does not appease you in writing, I have no trouble proclaiming the vow once more when we meet face to face. All I ask for you is a moment of your time so you can hear me out._

 _Please believe me Harry, you're my first friend._

 _From,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry frowned at the brunette's letter. He looked to Tom and Lucius before spreading her written letter out in front of them.

"Is this vow acceptable?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, before the two of them perused it.

"Is the vow legal – even when it's written?"

"Yes, it is legal if a person's full name is written out properly. The vow has to be done in the same way." Tom nodded his head.

"She even said she would repeat the vow in front of you," said Lucius in a thoughtful tone.

"Have her repeat the vow." Tom said, returning the letter to Harry. He nodded and refolded the parchment paper and placed it back into the envelope. The Gryffindor then moved onto Sirius's letter.

 _Prongslet,_

 _I am absolutely furious with Dumbledore right now! FURIOUS! As you can tell, my handwriting isn't as neat as it's supposed to be. Why I ought to –_

 _Hello Harry, Sirius went off to the other side of his room and started to blow things up, so I decided to take over to write this letter._

Harry smiled at the switch in writing, noticing that Remus's handwriting was more cursive and much more neater than his godfather's.

 _I had to keep him from blasting Dumbledore. Did you know? He was so calm at the revelation of it all. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the burning fury in his thought – but I was waiting for the explosion. Don't tell him I said that._

 _I followed Sirius to his room, and this was the first thing he did. He wanted to throw Dumbledore and the Order out, but as you have become the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the power falls directly to your hands. Mind you, I believe it's because Sirius is afraid of Molly's loud voice, her overbearing lectures and his mother's awakening from her portrait that he refuses to release his fury._

 _Harry! Prongslet! I've read all that Remus has written! When you've read this letter,_ immediately _force Dumbledore and the Order out. Once that's done, the wards themselves will be renewed, as you are the new Lord Black. It will amplify the wards' powers over the Black's Ancestral Home in London and even if Dumbledore is the secret keeper, the change in Lord will negate the Fidelius Charm and he will forget all about the location. They all will._

 _Now, repeat the following words: I, Harry James Potter, Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby remove everyone from the Ancestral House of Black except for [and insert the following names here; the full name if you will]. This will remove the knowledge gained by everyone in the building regarding our family's secrets (if any were found or noticed) and the location of the home._

 _Note that the Fidelius Charm will be removed from Dumbledore, but it will still be intact. You will become the new secret keeper instead, so worry not that he will come back again in search of us._

 _I'll be seeing you soon Harry. Write back. Oh – and Remus says he'll see you later as well._

 _Love,_

 _Padfoot and Moony_

Harry set the letter down and repeated Sirius's written words. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby remove everyone from the Ancestral House of Black except for Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Hermione Jean Granger."

The wizard felt his magic vibrate beneath his skin before it settled. He finished the rest of his breakfast with a broad grin on his face – unbeknownst to him that Lucius and Tom were also smirking at his forceful removal of unwanted guests.

…..

The Weasley family and the Order of the Phoenix were all gathered around the dining room being served breakfast. It was Sirius whom had felt it first – the magic of the Lord of the House of Black blanketing him in a warmth so thick that it was both calming and reassuring.

Then, he burst out laughing when the Weasley family and the Order froze and was quickly whisked out of the building – the sound of the front door closing loudly behind them. Hermione jumped when everyone besides her and Sirius and Remus had immediately disappeared from the dining table. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and continued laughing before finishing up their meal, acting as if the guests in the Black Ancestral Home being removed were a daily reoccurrence.

It was about an hour later that they polished off their plates and washed the dishes. Sirius and Remus headed back to their rooms to compose another letter to their dearly beloved godson. Hermione, on the other hand, went up to her room with a small smile, happy that Harry hadn't had any bad feelings towards her. But she would stay by the window of her bedroom, awaiting Harry's letter.

…..

A/N: Woot! And done! BAM! I hope you enjoyed it (: Slow updates since I'm trying to update each story once a month. Please bear with me! R&R


	6. The First Step of Many

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 6

~ The First Step of Many ~

As it was the day of the Ministry party, Harry had been sent to his room to be dressed in his very best in order to impress the Minister of Magic.

"W-What do you think?" He asked, looking up at Lucius.

The Malfoy lord walked a full circle around Harry before nodding his head in approval. "Good choice." And indeed, it was. Harry was wearing black Acromantula silk dress robes over a white shirt completed with a dark viridian green bowtie, black slacks and black dragonhide boots.

"It's almost time for the party. Do you have your plus one?"

"Who's yours?" Harry retorted before bowing his head at his audacity. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right Harry. If you must know, my plus one is always Narcissa. However, I am not in love with her. Our marriage was arranged and we were more friends than anything."

"I…." Harry blushed. "I wasn't exactly asking for your reasoning."

"Yes, if you must know. Divorce is highly frowned upon in the Wizarding World. But if it were up to me, we surely would have divorced after Draco is grown up."

"He's sixteen."

"Yes. I suppose he is."

"So… what you're telling me is your relationship with Lady Malfoy is just strictly platonic."

Lucius smirked. "Big words for a Gryffindor."

Harry scowled. "So who exactly are you in love with?"

"If I even give out one adjective to describe him, you'd immediately know."

"Try me."

"Snarky."

"Oh Merlin." Harry covered his faces with his hands. "Snape? _Really?_ "

"Quite, Potter. And Lucius, I don't enjoy having our relationship flaunted." The potions master scowled from Harry's bedroom door.

"S-So... you both…" Harry gestured with his hands. Lucius and Severus looked at each other with an amused expression and raised eyebrows.

"Yes Potter. We fuck." Severus said deadpanned.

"Like rabbits. In heat." Lucius supplied. They watched in amusement when the Gryffindor's face lit up like Christmas lights.

"D-Does it hurt…?"

"Interested?" Lucius drawled. The Malfoy lord and potions master found it hilarious that a sixteen-year-old boy would act so embarrassed just talking about such an intimate act.

"Maybe." Harry's answer shocked them.

"Oh? The Golden Boy loves men and not women?"

"Well, when you've have a failed date and sloppy kiss with a girl, attraction towards the fairer sex would turn you off." Harry pursed his lips.

"All right boys. Enough talk about sex." Narcissa said from the doorway. "It's time to go. It's nearly six."

"Is Tom downstairs?" Harry asked, his hands already roaming up and down his attire trying to smooth away nonexistent wrinkles.

"Yes. He's become quite impatient."

With that, the four of them went downstairs. Severus, of course, had his own invitation – what with being one of the only five potions master in Wizarding Britain; it helped that he was also the youngest wizard to ever become a potions master.

….

"Lucius! There you are!" Cornelius Fudge cried out with a smile. The Minister of Magic had been searching for his most trusted advisor amongst his large crowd of guests.

"Minister." Lucius greeted.

"Oh Lady Malfoy. Looking elegant as usual."

"Minister," Narcissa smiled, "You flatter me so."

"Oh, who are your friends?"

"Minister, this is Lord Harry Potter-Black-Hathaway-Gryffindor-LeFey-Merlin-Peverell."

"Ah Mister Potter, how nice to see you again under these circumstances."

"Yes…" Harry's voice was a tad cool, and Cornelius still felt it. "Under _these_ circumstances."

"You must forgive me, had I know about You-Know-Who –"

"It is all in the past now. Mind you, I didn't believe it myself back in fourth year. You understand how it is that a fourteen-year-old would have to deal with seeing a classmate die in front of his very eyes. Dumbledore assured me that it was not my fault. It was strictly Voldemort's plan in order to resurrect himself."

"Are you saying that Dumbledore persuaded you, for an entire year, that You-Know-Who had returned?"

"Yes. I was so enraptured by his beliefs and opinions that I didn't realize what I would be causing in the Wizarding World."

"But then the incident in the Ministry –"

"Would have been prevented had Dumbledore arrived at the scene earlier instead of sending six children to the Ministry."

"So you mean that Dumbledore authorized _children_ to –"

" _I_ never said anything Minister," Harry smiled, "I had no intention of sending the Wizarding World into a state of distress. I fully believed that Dumbledore had a handle on things at school, but to allow for Undersecretary Umbridge to harm the students of Hogwarts with a blood quill…"

"Y-Yes… I see…" Fudge said, using his handkerchief to pat his forehead dry. He was slowly connecting the dots that Lord Potter-Black was leaving about Dumbledore's influence towards him and the many students in Hogwarts. It didn't help that Cornelius himself had sent Dolores to unintentionally further Dumbledore's agenda. It would seem that by allowing the Ministry to take control of Hogwarts, Dumbledore had made the public see that the blame was entirely on the Minister rather than on the old wizard himself. It was a definite win-win situation for the Headmaster. When Fudge would ignore his warnings, Dumbledore knew he would take control of the situation. And when it turned out that You-Know-Who was indeed alive, the Ministry would fall and revere Dumbledore even higher in their eyes.

It was then that after Fudge had realized Dumbledore's plot did he recognized that he had ignored Harry's plus one.

"Oh! I apologize, and you are?"

"This is my guest."

"Nice to meet you Minister. My name is Vladmoor Elm Trido, also known as Lord Vladmoor Salazar Slytherin."

"Lord Slytherin?"

"Yes. I came after I found that I had, in fact, been related through blood."

"Do you mind if I ask how?"

"Not at all. I am apparently related in another branch of the Slytherin bloodline. It was after my father's death that the lordship had fallen to me. I was given up at birth for having a weak magical core, but as I grew older, my magical core got stronger and more powerful. I was invited to Durmstrang to continue my magical education. I graduated with all O's in my exams; O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s as they are called here in Britain. Afterwards I was promptly scouted to become a part of the Bulgarian Ministry. I worked my way up the ladder and am now acting as the diplomat between Bulgaria and Britain. Our Minister, Oblansk, hopes to have a better relation compared to several years ago."

"I am curious. How old are you Lord Slytherin?"

"I was born in 1970, so currently 26 years old."

"26 years old and already an affluent presence in Bulgaria's Ministry." Cornelius Fudge was impressed. "You do know about the association that Britain has concerning the Slytherin name?"

Tom smiled. "Yes, I have heard of it during my work in Bulgaria, and through several associates in Britain such as Lucius himself. But rest assured, I do not intend to be associated with You-Know-Who. You have my full support, Minister."

"Much obliged Lord Slytherin. I hope there will be better relations between the Bulgarian and British Ministry?"

"Of course Minister. There is nothing else I would love to accomplish."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to greet my other guests." With that, Cornelius walked off with his wife in tow.

"I didn't know you did all that." Harry hissed at Tom.

"You don't know what I did in the year after my resurrection." Tom returned, with a charming smile on his face. The ladies in the room sighed, already enamored with the Dark Lord's charming good looks and sexy smile.

"You're my guest, don't go hitting on other women." Harry pouted.

"Jealous?"

"Very." Harry admitted, walking over to the buffet.

"My Lord. This is the time where you follow after your partner."

"He is _not_ my partner." Tom interrupted, but he still trailed after Harry's retreating form.

Lucius, Severus and Narcissa looked on with amused expressions. The trio had, of course, seen the attraction between the two wizards.

…..

"Harry."

"What?"

"You don't think that I was hitting on anyone did you?"

"No, but I –"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted them.

Harry and Tom turned to see an auburn-haired lady in her early twenties wearing midnight blue sheer flower detailed evening gown. Her make up was a shadowy black and her lips were a dark purple.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance." She said, her lips coming up into a sultry smile. Her attention was fully on Tom, and Harry knew it. After all, all the females in the ballroom had somewhat gravitated towards Tom.

Tom had a glamour on. Standing at a height of 6'3, he was wearing expensive black dress robes with crimson red stitching that showed his broad shoulders, rectangular shaped body and well defined muscles when he removed his outer robes. Completing his ensemble was a pair of black trousers and a pair of dragonhide boots, but it wasn't just his attire that drew in the ladies' attention. The glamour over his serpentine appearance was what caught their attention. He had messy brown hair that appeared as if he had just come from shagging someone. He had dark brown eyes tinted red, an oval shaped face with medium-thick straight eyebrows with curved ends, slim and straight nose, square jawline with a sharp chin and average lips. Even his voice was a husky, deep baritone. He was handsome – a different sort of handsome than Lucius but still on par with the Slytherin, the other handsome wizard in the room, but everyone already knew that Narcissa already took Lucius. Tom definitely looked like what he was supposed to look like at 26 if he hadn't been turned into a pale skinned bald headed Dark Lord from fourth year.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here with someone else." Tom declined her invitation.

"Oh? And where is your guest?" The witch asked. "I haven't seen you walk in with anyone besides the Malfoys, a child and Severus Snape."

Harry scoffed. The witch was persistent; he'd give her that. But to call _him_ a child; she was just asking for a beating.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Lord Potter-Black has cordially invited me to be his guest to the party. I don't believe that I should be leaving him considering it would be rude of me to do so."

His thinly veiled warning did not accomplish what it was intended for. "I'm sure Lord Potter-Black would allow me a few moments of your time?" Her hazel eyes finally located Harry adjacently behind Tom. "It's… adult business. I'm sure you understand."

Harry glared murderously at her before smiling coolly. "Of course. Please, enjoy yourselves." He walked off with a Champaign flute in his hands, heading directly to Severus Snape.

Tom scowled behind his back before turning to see the witch drape herself over his arm. "See. He is very understanding that what we have to talk about is more important than keeping you to himself."

Tom removed her presence from his side. "Do not underestimate me, _witch_. I can destroy your reputation far quicker than Lord Potter-Black can."

She looked insulted. "Do you not know who I am?"

"I have no need to nor do I wish to know who you are." Tom retorted before heading off to find Harry.

Some women tittered behind their hands at the witch's blatant dismissal before the aforementioned witch flushed with embarrassment and excused herself to the lavatories.

…..

"Harry."

"What? She didn't give you a good time?" Harry sipped his drink and placed his Champaign flute onto a passing server's tray before moving away.

"I didn't go with her." Tom said, stopping Harry in his tracks with a hand on his arm.

"I suppose she did you right there under the disillusionment charm. Or was it the notice-me-not. Then again I wouldn't be surprised. She looked desperate enough to be taken right there at that moment."

"Harry." Tom's voice stopped the Gryffindor's ramblings. "Come with me."

The Dark Lord led Harry into a shadowy corner before throwing up a silence charm and a privacy ward around them.

"I have no interest in her."

"And I care about that why?"

Tom groaned. _How can he be so oblivious?!_ _Oh right. Gryffindor._

"I have an interest in someone else."

"Thanks for telling _me_ that." Harry said snidely. He made to remove Tom's hand from his arm, feeling rather depressed at the Dark Lord's revelation of having feelings for someone other than himself.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as his head faced heavenward.

"I'm _so_ sorry that coming here with me is so bothersome." Harry spat, reading the Dark Lord's exasperation incorrectly.

Quite finished with Harry's attitude, Tom dragged Harry close to him by the waist and placed his lips upon the Gryffindor's. He felt Harry freeze in his arms before he melted against his body. His right arm was firmly wrapped around Harry's thin waist as his left hand gently cupped Harry's face. Harry's hands desperately clenched Tom's robes as if the Dark Lord would pull away and the Gryffindor would think what had just occurred was only just a figment of his imagination.

A few more moments of their lips molding against one another's and they pulled away. "Y-You are interested in me?" Harry asked breathlessly. His lidded gaze and flushed cheeks made Tom's cock threaten to awaken.

"Yes you silly Gryffindor. Do you understand now?"

"But what about the Slytherin line?"

"What about the Slytherin line?"

"You need to have an heir. I can't provide you that."

"Oh? Already thinking so far into the future?"

Harry blushed, hiding his face in Tom's chest. "… I'd like to." He admitted.

"Harry, did you know two males could have a child together?"

Harry's head quickly shot up and the Avada green eyes looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. In a relationship with two males, one of them is most definitely a submissive. But it is rare for males to become carriers; some say you must be magically powerful to become one, but there are other studies that show that carriers come from genes."

"Are you saying my father was a carrier?" Harry asked, his nose cutely scrunched up in thought.

"I did not say that, but I am saying that you most definitely are a carrier. After you arrived at Riddle Manor, Angela had done a diagnostic check on your injuries. The gene for you being a carrier had been revealed."

"Is that the only reason why you're interested in me? Because I can bear your heir?"

"It only plays a small role, but I am glad that I have chosen someone powerful to carry my child. I am also interested in you because we seem so alike –"

"Dumbledore said the same thing."

"Well, no doubt he did. After all, he unintentionally created Lord Voldemort – what with sending me back to the orphanage every summer. But also because he thought my ideas of having muggleborns separated from their world and isolating the muggle and magical world were advertently "dark". He wanted "harmony" amongst both worlds, but with the Statute of Secrecy, it is nearly impossible whenever muggleborns would return home to the muggle world with knowledge of our magical world."

"So you don't _just_ like me because I have the potential to bear your heir?"

"If I wanted you for just that, I would have found a witch to bed. But that is not what I look for in my potential partner."

"So… what are we?"

"Well… I'd like to court you the traditional wizarding way."

"A couple of months then?"

"Several months to a year." Tom confirmed. "No touching of any kind, no affectionate gestures. Dates will always be supervised until the courting term ends."

"Well all right. But this better be worth it." Harry pouted. He didn't know if he could handle not touching Tom for awhile.

"It'll only be 6 months then." Tom smiled. "Do you, Harry James Potter-Black-Hathaway-Gryffindor-LeFey-Merlin-Peverell, accept my intentions to formally court you?"

"I accept." Harry smiled and the duo pulled away.

…..

Hedwig flew through the window and promptly dropped two letters before flying back out. One of the envelopes was labeled for both Sirius and Remus. The other envelope had Hermione's name scrawled across it.

Once Hermione opened hers, she felt a tug at her navel before she was whisked away. Sirius and Remus jumped to their feet, quickly scanning the area and realized that the envelope had been a portkey. They looked at their envelope grimly. Surely it had been Hedwig that had sent them the letters. Even their names on the front of the envelope were seen to be Harry's messy handwriting. Looking at each other, Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' shoulder and when the animagus opened the envelope, the two wizards felt a tug on their navel and they were promptly whisked away from Grimmauld Place.

…..

Upon arriving at her destination, Hermione fell against the floor and grimaced. She looked around and saw that she was in a cell – dark, dank and dreary. A cold wind blew by and she realized that the cell smelled of urine and dried blood. Hermione consciously felt for her wand, which was hidden inside her knee-high boots, before she poked her head near the cell's door and found that she was in a dungeon. The witch's head snapped to the left when she heard a rat scurrying across her cell floor. Shivers shot up through her spine and the witch jumped up and ran towards the small cot in the corner. She bent down, taking care not to touch anything before her eyes roamed to the letter she grasped.

Slowly opening it, she read its contents.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Fancy finding yourself in a cell, don't you? Well, it was the only way to get to you. Now, I would like to talk about your vow. I hope you don't mind that I've brought you here. Of course, my friends would like to take witness to this… arrangement._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Once she finished reading the letter, she heard a loud clanking somewhere above her before a loud creak echoed through the dungeons.

…..

When Sirius and Remus landed, they found themselves in a dark room. It seemed to be a study, what with all the shelves filled with books, a large mahogany desk by the green-draped windows accompanied by three chairs in a half circle in front of it. The flooring was made of a soft tree bark brown carpet and the fireplace immediately lit up at their presence.

Sirius walked up to the door and jiggled the knob. "We're locked." He surmised.

"Where do you think we are?"

"Not sure. But since it was Hedwig who delivered the letters and it was Harry's handwriting, I'm sure we're somewhere close to our cub."

"What about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"Did you forget she was also portkeyed? Possibly at the same destination as we are?"

Sirius grumbled, "I didn't forget."

"You did." Remus sighed before looking around again. "I guess we have to wait until someone gets us?"

"Quite right. If you would like to join us, I'm sure your godson wouldn't mind two extra guests for breakfast."

"Malfoy!" Sirius spat, his wand already drawn to the blonde's throat.

"Now now, Black. Don't you want to see your godson?"

"Sirius…" Remus whispered, slowly pulling Sirius' arm back down to his side. "Where is Harry?"

"Didn't you hear me? I thought being a werewolf meant that you had heightened senses – one of which includes hearing. Harry is taking his breakfast now. Come, if you wish to join us."

"Us?"

"Yes," Lucius smiled, pausing at the door to turn to look at them. "And… our hosts would not enjoy having your wand pointed at them either. They are not as lenient as I am."

The blonde wanted until the two wizards left the room before closing the door behind them. "Ah yes. I believe Ms. Granger will be joining us for breakfast as well."

"What have you done with her?!"

"Me?" Lucius had raised his eyebrow in a perfect arc. "Nothing at all. One of our guests has gone to receive her. I'm sure the three of you would like to know what's going on."

…...

Before they even reached the dining hall, Remus smelled his cub before he saw him.

"Harry!"

"Remus!"

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

The trio hugged one another, thankful to see their cub/pup again. After the scare at the Dursleys awhile back, the two older wizards had been worried about where their godson had gone. And apparently, their godson had gone straight to the Dark side.

"You-Know-Who," Sirius growled, pushing Harry behind both Remus and himself. "Ah, and I see even Malfoy and Snivellus is here." Both Sirius and Remus had their wands drawn and had leveled it at the Dark Lord himself. "Why did you kidnap Harry?"

Lucius sighed, "Black, Black, Black. Of all the Gryffindor things you could learn, you learn how to be impatient and jump to conclusions." He looked at both Remus and Sirius, "For your information, your godson appeared at our Lord's doorstep a few weeks back. He was thoroughly wounded, bruised and gave us quite a scare. Though we may wish for his death, we do not wish any harm upon a magical child. Can _your_ side say the same?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "What a hypocrite you are Lucius. Do you remember second year?" The werewolf smiled when he saw Malfoy scowl. "And what about when I was a child. I see you've brought Greyback along with your group. I can't wait to dispose of him."

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry asked, trying to move out from behind them.

"Stay back pup. We're going to get you out of here."

"No! They didn't do anything to me!"

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

At once, spells were flying and Voldemort's followers were down, leaving Lucius to point his wand at Sirius's neck and vise versa and Remus to point his wand at Voldemort, who sat casually in his seat as he sipped his tea. Severus had stood before the Dark Lord, his wand pointed at Sirius and Fenrir was, unwillingly, pointing his own wand at Remus. The only other Death Eater who had defended himself well was Rookwood, who was pointing his wand at the new individual whom had entered the dining room.

"Granger."

"Harry!" The brunette broke her gaze with the elder wizard but didn't remove her wand. "What are you doing here? Do you know how worried we were when Dumbledore found out you were missing from your relatives' place?"

She watched her friend scowl, "They're not my relatives! I'm not related to any of those bastards and I'm thankful for it! I apparated away from them through wandless magic. My magic took me to Tom's house and he helped heal me. I'm fine; perfectly fine. And if anything, have you forgotten whom has been stealing from me all these years?"

"B-But Harry…" Hermione faltered, her wand dipping at the motion.

"Wands away." The Gryffindor ordered, and slowly, everyone retracted their wands. Lucius and Rookwood went ahead to " _Rennervate"_ the rest whom had fallen under the spells while Harry walked over to take a seat besides Tom. Severus took a seat besides Harry and Fenrir moved to sit at the seat on the other side of Lucius's. "Come sit. We have much to discuss."

Sirius, Remus and Hermione moved around the table with their eyes focused on the Dark Lord's supporters before sitting at the edge of the seats beside the potions master. Though Severus was a Death Eater, he was the one that the three believed to know more than the others at the table. Tom saw their gaze focused on them before he smirked, "I'm not going to kill you."

They jumped at his voice before narrowing their eyes at him, "Not now maybe. Depends on your response."

They stiffened in their seats, arms shifting, only just, to finger their wands in their hands.

"What's the meaning of this Harry?" Sirius asked. He didn't like how everyone was being so nonchalant about three of Dumbledore's supporters sitting in the home of the Dark Lord.

"When I arrived at the Dursleys, at the beginning of the summer, I saw the real Moody whispering to them. Whatever he said couldn't' have been good because their faces turned paste white before reverting to the putrid purple that Vernon always looked like whenever he was furious with my "freakish ways", Harry said with air-quotes, snarling at the mere name of his relatives. "Did you know," Harry laughed in such a self-depreciating way, "I'm not even _related_ to the Dursleys in any way. The stupid blood wards Dumbledore told me about that would protect me because she was Petunia's sister is void. It's not even there. Even if it was, it didn't protect me from their abuse. And that summer, it was the worst. Once we got home, he slapped me a good couple of times before throwing me into Dudley's second bedroom. Then as days passed, the attacks got worst. And finally, by the end of the week, I was all bruised, bloody and on the verge of collapse."

He took in his godfathers' and Granger's expressions. "Did you know? He hurt me so badly that it took all of my magic to keep me conscious. My magic then apparated me to Tom's manor at his receiving room before I saw him rush in and I passed out. Severus and their Healer looked after me. I woke up a week later, but the bruises were gone. It was then that I refused to believe in Dumbledore anymore. He didn't believe me when the Dursleys attacked me and he refused to listen whenever I spoke of them. He continuously sends me back and I almost died that day."

Tom placed a hand on Harry's fist before sending him a reassuring look. Harry took a deep breath before looking at their guests.

"And as you found out a couple of days ago, he had been stealing from me ever since that night. The Dursleys, the Weasleys, Dumbledore himself for both his and the Order's vaults and even _you_." Harry said coolly, facing the Gryffindor witch.

Hermione sniffled, her breath hitching when she felt all eyes on her. She shrunk into herself, trying to hide in her seat, but she knew it wouldn't help.

"So I decided to help Tom. At least he didn't _kill_ me. He didn't manipulate me or hurt me or harm me all this time while I was here. Unlike Dumbledore who's neglected me from day 1, Tom has been there for me. And I won't help someone who's already manipulated the entire Wizarding World."

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I didn't steal your money willingly. I swear Dumbledore said it was scholarship money. I will swear on my magic if you don't believe me."

"Then do so," Lucius said, placing his tea cup onto its coaster. "That's why Harry brought you here, didn't he?"

Hermione flushed red before pointing her wand at her heart, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear on my life and my magic that I did not ever, willinglY, steal money from Harry Potter. And on my magic, I swear that I will forever and always, be there for Harry whenever he needs my help. I refuse to follow Dumbledore and the light anymore. So I say it, so mote it be." She pointed her wand up at the ceiling and red sparks flew from its tip.

It was only then that Harry broke into a smile. "Thanks Hermione."

The witch returned his smile with a watery one. She looked straight into Harry's eyes, "Of course Harry! You were my first friend at Hogwarts. You even saved my life during first year. I was always on your side, no matter what other people say. I'm really sorry about Dumbledore; I should've known but I was too blinded by him."

Harry waved it off, "It's all right. I, too, believed Dumbledore to be the leader of the Light, but it turns out that he's been spewing lies about the Dark's ideals and whatnot. Did you know Dumbledore manipulated Tom's childhood too?"

A warning grip on his hand ended Harry's speech. Harry sent a sheepish smile towards his partner, "Sorry Tom."

Clearing his throat, Tom turned to look at the other two guests, "So Lord Black, Mister Lupin, where do you stand in these current events?"

Both of them narrowed their eyes at Tom, "With Harry, of course!"

And with that, they quickly swore on their life and their magic to help Harry and to bring down Dumbledore and his bullshit.

…

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates. This chapter is more of a filler, if anything. It is also the start of the Dark's plans for the Wizarding World. I'll be trying to update as soon as possible, once I've written a good couple of chapters ahead. Please bear with me as it'll be slow with my current injury. Nothing too bad, but everything is still in the works. Thank you! Please review (:


	7. Meetings

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 7

~ Meetings ~

"Young lord," Fenrir greeted when Harry entered the Dark Lord's study. The Gryffindor was looking for Tom but the Dark Lord had been in a meeting.

Harry frowned, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Are you not dating Tom?" The werewolf was amused at the blush that erupted on the teenager's face.

"Shhhhh!" Harry hushed him. His head swiveled around, green eyes darting all over the room. "No one was supposed to know about that!"

Fenrir blanched, "We're in the Lord's personal study. There's no one here to hear us."

Harry froze, composed himself and cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'The walls have ears'?"

Fenrir rose his own eyebrow in response. "I might have on my excursions into the muggle world. But nonetheless, I believe Remus and myself know of your arousal and attraction to each other. Werewolf," He explained, when Harry showed a confused expression.

"Oh great," Harry groaned, "Now Sirius knows too."

The Dark Lord entered the room and walked over to his seat. "Come Harry," Tom ordered and Harry sat at the empty seat besides Tom's chair. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering when I would be hiring private tutors for Fenrir's pack. They've got to be tutors whom aren't scared of Fenrir himself _and_ also not on Dumbledore's side."

"The second condition is easier to accomplish than the first condition, as Dumbledore has not done anything to help any magical creature in the Wizarding World." Tom explained.

"However, there are competent wizards in my pack," Fenrir added, "I'm sure they can help teach the cubs."

"Yes, but they'll have to be certified. I can hire tutors and have all of you glamoured, but I'm not certain you wish to be glamoured, correct?"

"Anything is fine, young Lord." Fenrir smiled, "It's enough that you are helping."

"I have yet to be called to any of the Wizengamot meetings, but when it does happen, I'll claim my seats and move to have anti-creature laws dispersed and removed."

"Lucius says there is one next week." Tom informed him.

"Oh, then I better see him soon. I want to know what issues are brought up to be voted on," Harry said. He quickly made a checklist and tapped the quill at the edge of the paper. "How about I gather a list of potential tutors and have Lucius review them with me before giving you to see which candidates are hired?"

"That will be great. Thank you."

Harry hopped off his seat before planting a kiss on Tom's cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

When the door closed, Fenrir turned to look at Tom.

"Not a word."

"I thought there was no sexual touching of any kind."

Tom sniffed, "A kiss is just an affection gesture."

The werewolf looked at his old friend before erupting in a barking laugh.

…...

Harry walked down the dimly lit hallways, looking for the blond wizard. It was when he turned the corner that he found him.

"Luc-!"

Seeing that the blond was already occupied, Harry darted back around the corner before peering his eyes from behind the wall.

" _Lucius_ , now is not the time."

"I have yet to see you these past couple of days."

" _Lies_ ," The voice hissed. "I can name several times that I've seen you during these last few days."

"Not like that," Lucius frowned. "I hope you understood what I meant."

Severus gave Lucius a deadpanned expression, "I'm not stupid. I've been busy! With Fenrir moving in the werewolves, I've been assigned the task of brewing potions for them. Harry asked me about it and Tom gave me the mission."

"Anything else?"

"Brewing potions is time consuming, Lucius!" Severus hissed. "There isn't anything else that I've been assigned to."

"Well, have you seen your eyes? There are dark circles under them."

Severus rose an eyebrow, "If this is your way of getting into my pants, you're doing a poor job."

Lucius shook his head, "No, I'm worried about your health. You look like you haven't slept in a long time."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "I've had time for naps and short snacks. It's enough."

"It is not enough! Understand Severus! Even when you're given a task, Tom doesn't expect you to become an impenetrable force. You are human! You need sleep. A lot of sleep. And food. Three hours isn't enough and a small bite of your sandwich does not count. Your health will rot away. When was the last time you took a nice relaxing bath?"

"I've had an hour nap and for your information, I've finished a whole sandwich. And I took a quick shower this morning."

"Severus!"

"Severus, Lucius." Harry finally decided to show his presence, "I have new orders for you."

"What is it?" Severus asked. Harry watched as the potions master drew away from the blond wizard.

"Tom recognizes your astounding efforts to brew many potions in such a short amount of time. Therefore, he's allowing you the next two days off to recuperate. Lucius is assigned as your caretaker. I'm sure the batches you've already made are enough for three weeks. Tom says to finish up your current batches and take a good rest."

Lucius gave Harry a smile, silently thanking him for enforcing his worries. Even Snape looked amused at Harry's effort of a failed lie.

"Very well then," Severus smirked. "Tell Tom that I'll see him next week."

The two elder wizards left the hallway, leaving Harry to return to Tom's office.

…..

"Did you find Lucius already?" Tom asked when Harry entered his office.

"I did, but he was occupied," Harry stated. "Oh, and by the way. I gave Severus a few days off in your name."

Tom frowned, "Whatever for? We must get everything ready."

"Tom, Severus is tired. Lucius is complaining. And I don't think Fenrir wishes to have a batch of poorly brewed potions stocked up."

Tom sighed, "Very well."

Harry looked at him for a few moments and frowned, "You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Okay, then you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

Fenrir could feel the tension in the room, but because he had been interrupted by Harry's reappearance in his old friend's office, the werewolf stayed silent through their encounter.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad Harry," Tom reassured him, "I'm just not used to having someone…"

"Undermine your authority? Order your followers? Make choices that does not involve your consent?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Tom sighed, before turning his head to see a despondent boyfriend.

"Harry," he said, gently taking Harry's hands in his own. "You see, I am not used to such things. As a Dark Lord, I make the decisions and my Death Eaters follow my orders."

Tom looked at their hands and frowned. Though Harry's was a nice soft tan, the Dark Lord could feel how taut the skin was from being overworked every time the teenager had ended up returning to the Dursleys'. Tom looked at his own hands and saw a freakishly pale alabaster skin tone with serpentine-like, long fingers and somewhat battered fingernails.

"Come now Harry, do not be downtrodden." Tom implored, "It will take some time getting used to the changes. Rome was not built in a day; therefore, we have many years ahead of us to simulate into the situation."

Harry could only nod his head.

"Besides," Tom added. "You will eventually become my equal, and these are just the first steps to acclimate into the process. You have done nothing wrong. I should have kept my eyes on my most trusted after all."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly. Though he knew that Tom had changed, Harry had had first hand experience regarding Tom's temper.

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Very well then," Harry said smiling. Tom gave his hand a comforting squeeze before turning to face Fenrir.

"Continue."

And Fenrir did as he was told.

…..

"Harry, are you okay here?"

"I'm fine Sirius. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you're with You-Know-Who –"

"Tom, Sirius. His name is Tom. Or, if you'd prefer, you can call him Voldemort."

Harry huffed when his godfather and Remus flinched upon hearing the name of the Dark Lord. "Come on. He's okay. Tom's been treating me well these last few weeks."

Sirius pouted, "We could've done better."

"Under Dumbledore's watch?"

Sirius muttered something underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Come now Padfoot," Remus patted his old friend's back. "If Harry says V…Voldemort is treating him well, we should trust him."

"If he does anything to you –"

"Your threat is unnecessary," Tom spoke up.

The trio turned their heads and Tom smirked. They all looked like they had been caught with their hands inside of the cookie jar.

"Tom! What are you doing here?!" Harry stood up and made his way over to the Dark Lord.

"I was about to head to the dungeons. Then I saw the three of you huddled there. Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing at all," Harry smiled. "Why are you headed to the dungeons?"

"I have a meeting with one of my followers."

"Bellatrix?" Harry questioned. Tom nodded.

"My _cousin_ is here? In _your_ dungeons? What did she do to gain your wrath? She was always going on and on about you." Sirius spat. "Oh wait," Sirius's eyes lit up with glee. "Did she attempt to lay with you?"

Tom narrowed his eyes, "She touched what was mine."

Harry rolled his eyes before patting Tom's arm. "She did nothing of the sort. She merely raised her wand at me."

"Same thing," Tom hissed. He grabbed Harry's waist and brought him closer to his own body. "I will not have anyone or anything harm what's rightfully mine."

His response earned an amused look from his boyfriend, but Tom could see from the corner of his eye that he had somewhat shocked and frightened his boyfriend's godfathers.

"Come, we'll adjourn to the meeting room. I'll have Bella brought to us. I want everyone to know what would happen if they dare harm a single hair on your head."

They only took a few steps before Harry stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah. Where's Hermione?"

Sirius and Remus turned to look at each other before they faced Harry. "We left her in the library. I hope you don't mind her being there V-Voldemort."

"Tom, please."

Harry smirked when his godfathers' jaw dropped at Tom's insistence of the lack of formality towards him. It only took a few turns and down a flight of stairs before they made their way to the meeting room. Already there were Tom's followers whom had instantaneously kneeled to greet the Dark Lord.

As Tom took his seat on the dais, Harry sat on the armrest while leaving Sirius and Remus to stand awkwardly by the bottom steps.

Soon, Bellatrix was drawn to the meeting room before she was made to kneel before Tom.

"M-My Lord!" She spoke with a delightful gaze in her eyes. Her eyes practically sparkled with admiration for the Dark Lord before she saw Harry sitting besides Tom, Harry's arms wrapped around Tom's arm. "You filthy –!"

"Crucio!"

The witch writhed on the ground as the Cruciatus Curse licked over her skin and coursed through her body. The curse was then lifted and left the witch panting and stumbling back into a kneeling position.

She breathed as if she had ran a marathon, returning to her kneeling position as she sought out the other guests whom were invited.

"My dear beloved _cousin_ ," She simpered wickedly, "Has the old man not decided to get rid of you? Your mother was always going on and on about her eldest turning traitor to our traditions, and now you're back with your tail between your legs." She snarled. "Well, the Dark Lord has no place for pathetic fools like you! You'll soon turn traitor when you get the information you came for!"

Throughout her tirade, the four on the dais stared at the dirt smudged face of the witch before them. Tom let her have her rant, but his patience was soon running thin.

"Tom…" Harry cooed, gently and soothingly rubbing the Dark Lord's arm.

At Harry's voice, Bellatrix's attention snapped back towards her lord, "My Lord! Please, Black is a traitor! He'll soon eat his own wand before becoming one of us! Do not trust him!"

"Bellatrix," Tom interrupted, "Do you know what you've done wrong?"

"I've done nothing wrong, My Lord. I wanted to protect you from the filthy blood –"

"Crucio!"

Another round of the curse laced through her blood before she fell forward onto her face. Her body racked with shivers and trembled with the aftermath of the curse before she picked herself up once more.

"Do not speak of Harry in such a way. As of now, none of you are to harm a single hair on his head. You will respect him as you do me."

"But My Lord –!"

"Silence!" His sharp tone cut through Bellatrix's retort. Voldemort's red eyes found two pairs of eyes and gestured them towards the front. "Rabastan, Rodolphus. Do you have any lingering loyalty to Bellatrix? As Lady Lestrange; not anything else."

The two brothers dared to look at each other before throwing an unhidden scathing look towards the witch kneeling down besides them.

"No, My Lord." Rodolphus answered. "Our marriage was an arranged one, yet it benefitted more of the Black family than it did the Lestrange family. As such, my wife and I had only consummated the marriage to settle the marriage contract."

"No heirs?" Voldemort asked. Harry's eyes glanced back and forth between his boyfriend and his inner circle members.

' _What is he thinking about?'_

"No heirs, My Lord." Rodolphus confirmed.

"What a shame."

Harry shivered with pleasure at the tone Tom used. Though, he could tell the shivers that ran down Tom's Death Eaters were not that of pleasure. It was of anxiety, fear and nervousness. They did not want to be the one under their Lord's wand or wrath.

His hand slipped into Tom's own, squeezing gently. Tom turned his head for a fraction and saw lust boiling within Harry's eyes. Returning his squeeze, Tom moved their joined hands onto Harry's lap, directly over his groin. Harry whimpered softly, but it was enough for Tom to hear how his lover wanted him so. He could even feel the semi-erection budding underneath his hand. Clearing his throat, he turned his sight away from his horny lover to face the Lestranges.

"Then, how would you like your marriage to be annulled?"

"M-My Lord?" Rodolphus's head snapped up and looked up at Voldemort with confusion.

Sirius looked up at Tom and the Dark Lord saw a smirk on his face, knowing that the wizard thought it was a good idea to proceed with.

Waving a hand at his boyfriend, ' _No… lover'_ he thought, Voldemort continued. "Harry is now the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Therefore, it is within his power to annul the marriage and sever the contract drawn up between the two families."

"Y- I mean, Lord Harry. You would do something like this? For me?"

Harry smiled, "If Tom believes you deserve this, if Tom trusts you this much. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"You cannot do something like that you whore! Our marriage contract is unbreakable!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Crucio!" The Lestrange brothers chanted. Twin spells landed on the crazed witch and the witch's cries rang out loud within the meeting hall. With a sharp snap of his wrist, Tom had the Lestrange brothers releasing the curse.

"What did I say about treating Harry the same as you would treat me?"

"M-My Lord! Ple-ease!" Bellatrix shivered and shook from the spell's aftereffects. "Please, please. I-I love you! My Lord!"

Harry's eyes widened at the witch's confession. He glanced about the room wondering if anyone else felt the same as he did. However, none of the Death Eaters in the room seemed to be surprised. In fact, they looked stoic and nonchalant with the sudden news.

"You will always be my loyal follower," Tom replied, getting up from his throne. Harry felt his heart break just a little bit when his boyfriend?, lover?, moved away from his side after this unexpected confession.

All eyes watched as Tom walked right up to Bellatrix and circle around her. The only thing that could be heard with Bellatrix's ragged breath, but Voldemort's silent steps seemed to echo louder than that.

"My Lord –" Bellatrix sighed happily. She tilted her head towards Harry just a tiny bit, yet the teenager could see the victorious gleam shining in her eyes.

He clenched his fists, but kept a passive front. ' _That bitch really thinks she's won this!'_ Harry gritted his teeth to prevent himself from throwing every single spell he knew at the injured witch before him.

Noting the slightest fluctuation in magic, Tom's eyes flickered over to Harry and saw that his eyes were pinned on the form he was currently circling. Tom resumed his walk and made his way back to his throne, keeping his eyes on Harry's. He noted with a smirk that Harry had his own small but subtle victorious smirk painted on his face.

"M-My Lord?"

"My dear Bella," Tom tutted. "Your feelings were nothing more than a strong urgency to show and dedicate your loyalty to myself and our cause."

"No, please!" Bella pleaded, "I really do love you, My Lord! I would do anything for you! _Anything_!"

"Harry?"

With thinned lips, Harry stood up from his seat on Tom's armrest. "I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby annul the marriage between Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. With this annulment, the dowry given by the Black family to the Lestrange family will be kept as is. So I say, so mote it be."

The two individuals glowed a golden light before the red string that linked the two together broke apart. But Harry was not done yet, "Due to her transgressions with the law and against House Black's beliefs, I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby remove and banish Bellatrix Black from the family. So I say, so mote it be."

The Death Eaters withheld a wince when they heard the horrid screams emitting from Bellatrix's mouth as she felt her entire lineage rip out from inside her. A black aura glowed around her form before she fell forward.

Harry searched for Sirius's eyes and saw him nod his head, supporting Harry's decision. With a boost in his confidence, Harry continued to look at the witch who was barely still conscious after having everything done to her in a span of an hour.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Voldemort asked.

"No, Tom."

"Rodolphus, Rabastan. Have Bellatrix brought to the dungeons. Keep a high security on her."

"Yes, My Lord," they intoned. Then they turned to Harry, "Thank you, Lord Harry."

With a small smile, Harry dismissed the two brothers and the group watched as they led the finally unconscious witch out of the meeting hall.

"Leave." The rest of the Death Eaters trailed after them, leaving Tom's inner circle, Sirius, Remus and Harry alone in the room with the Dark Lord. With another wave of his hand, the meeting hall was empty except for the two courting individuals.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't think I did not see the look you gave Bellatrix."

" _She_ gave me a nasty look so I returned it."

"Oh? A nasty look?" Tom pondered on that comment. "Shall I have her brought back here for more torture?"

"She looked victorious! As if she had won your affections by confessing to you!" Harry growled.

Tom looked on in amusement. He enjoyed the jealousy that Harry portrayed, though it made Harry look more delicious and enticing than anything.

"Worry not," Tom promised as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "She holds no part of me. There was only a one sided feeling on her part."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Tom insisted. He made a note to do something … _special_ for his ex-follower, but for now, Harry needed his attention and Tom would give him that.

…..

"Arggh!" Harry frowned, picking at his clothes. "I hate these robes. Why can't we just go to the meeting in a t-shirt and some jeans and sneakers?"

Lucius paused in his preening, though he had scowled at Harry when the Gryffindor had called it that, before turning to look at him, "T-shirt and jeans," He sneered. "As a Wizengamot member, we are to be portrayed as a Lord or Lady of high status, of being the Lord or Lady of ancient bloodlines. We will not be sitting in meetings dressed in sloppy attires."

"Okay, okay!" Harry raised his hand in surrender, slowly placating the blond wizard before he turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Are you sure I really need these many layers?"

"It's just a dress shirt with trousers; a vest and wizards' robes. You're only complaining because you cannot understand the need for the amount of buttons on your robes. Come, let me fix you up."

Harry walked up to Lucius like a petulant child, allowing the Malfoy lord to brush up his vest before attaching the chain of a pocket watch onto the hook sewn into his vest before setting the watch into his vest pocket. Straightening out the wizards' robes, he buttoned up the buttons until it reached the middle of Harry's chest before stepping back. "I approve."

"Well, we are going to be late."

"Let's go then,"

"Good bye Tom," Harry called out. His lover made a small sound of acknowledgement before brushing his lips across the back of Harry's hand. After that, Harry and Lucius walked to the floo, accompanied by Sirius whom had walked over.

"You'll be the proxy for the title of Lord Black. I am carrying the papers for it, but the decision is all Harry's." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry's smirk. "However, we have time to talk out the issues before voting on them." Lucius finished.

"I know," Sirius scowled. "I've been to a Wizengamot meeting before."

"Oh?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Was that before or after you were sent to Azkaban?"

"Lucius!" Harry hissed, seeing his godfather's hackles rise. "Please don't fight!"

Lucius cleared his throat before putting his hand out, "I apologize. That was uncalled for. I should not have brought up your sentence in such a fashion."

Sirius grumbled a bit before Harry nudged his side with a green bright-eyed puppy dog look accompanied with a full on pout. "Very well. I accept your apology, but only for my godson."

Lucius nodded and one by one, the three of them flooed to the Ministry's Atrium before moving to the meeting room, which was already slowly filled by the incoming members of the Wizengamot. Loud gasps and screams ripped through the tense silence when witches and wizards realized that Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban convict, was walking amongst them.

Security and Aurors ran over, but Harry and Lucius stepped up before them.

"We are here due to Madam Bones' request to deal with the issue of my parents' murder." Harry lifted proper documentation up, ignoring all the whispers lingering in the crowd. "Now move, we are late."

When no one made to move, Harry glared, his eyes sparking with the magic behind them. "MOVE." The crowd scattered, though they looked at the trio warily as they made their way through the Ministry.

Reporters were already lined up in several files at the entrance of the meeting room, cameras flashing and questions before shouted.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Do you realize that Sirius Black is an escaped convict? Guilty of your parents' murder?!"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Are you standing by the actions of a murderer? Are you seeking psychological help?!"

"Mr. Malfoy! What is your relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived?! What about Mr. Black?!"

Ignoring the media, Harry, Lucius and Sirius had their wands weighed before entering the room. Silence fell upon them, but the trio moved into a corner, throwing up silence spells and privacy wards.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Surprise?" Harry replied meekly.

Sirius barked out in laughter before tugging Harry into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you pup," He breathed.

"You deserve it Siri. I wanted you to be free and not left to hide for the rest of your life. Becoming the proxy for the House of Black is the most opportune time to pull a stunt like this. "

They hurriedly rushed to Amelia's office and entered her office, thanking her as she shut the door close behind them.

"Let's hurry this up. The Wizengamot meeting will start in an hour. Do you have all the evidence?"

"We have it right here," Harry smiled, lifting a small cage in front of him. In his other hand was a package of vials filled with Sirius's memories from the start of planning the use of the Fidelius Charm, all the way until his arrest and shipment to Azkaban.

"That's Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked, confirming the prisoner within the metal cage.

"In his animagus form of a rat. We've got him paralyzed in his form." Harry said.

Amelia looked smug, "That explains why he's so quiet." She waited until Harry placed the cage on her desk before removing the frozen rat and reversing the spell on him. The rat soon reverted back to Peter Pettigrew and she bound him to the seat he sat on.

A quick "Finite Incantatem" allowed Peter the use of his limbs, but he was unable to move from his spot. He thrashed all around until Harry stunned him, using tissue to open the unconscious man's mouth to place three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. Afterwards, Peter was spelled awake and with the dull and glazed look in his eyes, they began to question him.

After about half an hour, the interrogation was done and over with. Amelia signed off all documents and sent them off to be filed in the Ministry and in Gringotts before sending for Kingsley to retrieve the bound prisoner.

"You are officially free, Sirius." Amelia said, sitting back in her seat. "How does it feel?"

"Like I've got the entire Wizarding World off my back." Sirius said snarkily. He was still glaring at Pettigrew, who was now pale and sweating profusely in his chair, silently pleading to them to let him go.

"Ignore him," Harry said, patting his godfather. "Once a rat, always a rat. Then again, it should have been obvious considering his animagus form."

"Yeah…" Sirius grumbled, "A mistake that James and Lily had to pay for." He growled, chest rumbling louder and louder as his growl grew longer and longer.

"Black! Control yourself," Lucius said. "It wouldn't do to start rumors this early, even before the media has gotten the news that you've been freed."

Grumbling to himself, the four kept quiet, awaiting Kingsley's arrival. An owl soon arrived in ten minutes carrying an envelope with the Gringotts seal on it. It flew straight to Sirius and swung its leg out, hooting for the free wizard to take its delivery.

Accepting the envelope, the owl hopped onto the back of Sirius's chair and perched there superiorly.

Sirius quickly opened the envelope and read the letter there, hands shaking. Harry and Lucius smirked at each other, awaiting Sirius's reaction and he didn't disappoint.

"H-Harry! W-What is this?!"

"I figured that a freed Black needs his assets and titles returned to its rightful place. So, I've already had the paperwork drawn up and sent to Gringotts to await for the documents of your pardon." Harry shrugged. "Plus, the documents were awaiting for your signature already – ever since the previous Lord Black had passed away. The only reason I have the title of Lord Black was because you gave it to me and had authorized it in your will."

Harry removed the Lord Black ring from his finger and placed it on Sirius's palm. "All you have to do is sign the papers. I already did my part. Once it's filed, you can wear the Lord Black ring."

Sirius stared at Harry in awe and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Come on, Sirius!" Harry struggled to breathe, gasping for breath when Sirius's arms finally detangled itself from around Harry's body. "Sign it, already. Go on. The meeting is in fifteen minutes."

Sirius did as he was told and quickly acquired a blood quill from Amelia. He signed his signature at the designated spots marked with an 'X' and spilt three drops of blood onto the top of the first parchment paper stacked at the very top. When it glowed a bright gold, there were three copies created before they flew away.

Thanking the owl still there, Harry pulled out five galleons and placed it into the small sack tied around the Gringotts' owl. Hooting once more, the owl flew off and just as it passed through the open window, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Amelia said.

Kingsley walked in with three other Aurors, surprise written all over their face when they recognized the people in the room.

"You called for us?"

"Yes," Amelia smiled. "Please escort Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry prisons. Place the hackles on his wrists and here is his wand."

"Yes, ma'am." Kingsley nodded.

They stood Pettigrew up and placed the magic-restraining cuffs on before walking him out – one Auror at the front, one holding onto him by the cuffed wrists and shoulders and two Aurors at the back.

Amelia stood and the four of them walked out of her office to make it to the Wizengamot meeting. "There will be a trial, for the sake of appearances. Of course, the results will be official – they'll all be to your benefit if Cornelius doesn't want the rest of the pureblood families to call for his blood."

"They will?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Lucius confirmed. "Even if Sirius was incarcerated, he is first and foremost the heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. As the eldest child, Sirius is in line to become Lord Black; it also doesn't help that his younger brother, Regulus Black, is no longer living." His steel grey eyes looked at Sirius in the corner, who had stiffened up at the mention of his brother's death.

"It's all right." Sirius shuddered.

"With Regulus deceased, Sirius was the only heir available to continue on the Black line. Furthermore, even if his mother, Walburga Black, had stated that Sirius was to be disowned, I believe your father, Orion Black, had yet to declare you disowned?"

"That's correct."

"Which means that Sirius was supposed to become Lord Black after his father's passing. Yet, he hadn't known about the mantle, but was still eligible for its title for a good few years even before he had been sent to Azkaban. As such, he was declared Lord Black without the proper documents and paperwork that showed his inheritance. So, an _innocent_ _pureblood_ _Lord_ _Black_ was wrongfully incarcerated. The Wizengamot now has evidence of his innocence and to appease him so he doesn't make the Ministry look bad, they will have to do whatever he says – to a certain extent."

"Good," Sirius smirked. "It's one way they can pay me back for the years lost."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Come now. The meeting is starting." They turned a corner and were enveloped by a trickling crowd of other Wizengamot members. Upon entering, they strode to their designated seats and tapped on the unlit orb before there, signaling their presence and arrival at the meeting.

…..

"Please take the floor, Madam Undersecretary Umbridge." Cornelius said imperiously. He sat back down in his seat and allowed Umbridge to stand.

"Hem, hem." She cleared her throat, turning an innocent smile towards her audience. "Members of the Wizengamot. Esteemed Minister – before I draw attention to our proposals, I would like to notify the members that there is someone taking the Black seat of the Wizengamot. Now, unless that person is a verified member of the court, I would like to ask them to leave before they are arrested for attempt of line theft."

Harry smirked, seeing Sirius stand up in his seat.

"It would be difficult to arrest me for an attempt of line theft if the Black blood runs through my veins, Madam Undersecretary." Black said. His cool and crisp tone sent shivers down the pink toad's spine as she realized whom she was trying to implicate. Even the Minister had paled to an obscenely disgusting color when he believed that a mass murderer was amongst them.

"B-B-BLACK?! AURORS! ARREST HIM!" Cornelius ordered, the finger pointing at Sirius Black.

"Do not move." Amelia ordered, taking control of the situation. "I have evidence and have verified that _Lord_ Black was innocent of his supposed crime – a crime that he has believed to commit, a crime that had _no_ trial before sentencing Lord Black to Azkaban for life."

The purebloods murmured unintelligibly, suspicious eyes pinned to Cornelius's sweating form.

"Evidence?! What evidence?!" Umbridge cried out.

"Peter Pettigrew." Amelia said.

That name drew louder protests, but was easily cut off by the Head of the DMLE herself. "I believe we are here to discuss the proposals and vote on them, _Minister_. Since when did this meeting become an unscheduled trial in an attempt to arrest Lord Black for something that is within his rights to obtain and possess?"

"R-Right you are, Amelia." Fudge stuttered, wiping his dripping forehead with a handkerchief. "I… I understand that you have things settled with Black's case?"

Amelia smiled, "The trial will be held in a week. As of now, _Lord_ Black is a free man. The trial will just be for appearances so the public will know the results. I'm sure the Wizarding population wouldn't want to find out the Ministry's lack of security and care over the past decade or so?"

Cornelius patted his forehead some more, "O-Of course not. Very well. The trial will be held in one week. Let the meeting resume."

Gritting her teeth, Umbridge flashed a forced smile to her audience before speaking. "I propose…"

…..

Harry stormed through Tom's manor and headed for their bedroom. Upon entering, he threw piece after piece of clothing onto the ground, leaving them for a house elf to retrieve. In his fury, he stormed passed a surprised Dark Lord before making his way to the shower.

"That stupid, vile, evil toad!" He snarled, slamming the glass door close behind him. Thankfully, with its reinforced frames, the glass did not shatter from the impact. Harry turned the shower on blistering hot before ducking underneath it. Calming himself, he adjusted the water's temperature before moaning when cool, lukewarm water cascaded over tingling skin.

"Was there a problem?" Tom asked from the doorway.

Squeaking, Harry tried to cover his bits before turning his head towards his lover. "I'm showering!" He hissed. "Get out!"

"The glass distorts my view," Tom simply stated.

"But it does show everything!" Harry retorted. When he saw that Tom had yet to leave, he shouted, "TURN AROUND THEN!"

His lover rolled his eyes but stayed put. "The meeting?" Tom drawled, after a moment of silence.

"Stupid Umbridge and her stupid anti-magical creature proposals. I swear, if there hadn't been other proposals lined up, she would've gone on and on about her own." Harry grumbled. He fumbled for the shampoo bottle, squirted some into the palm of his hand and began to shampoo.

"Anything else?" Tom asked. He heard quite frequently about said Madam Undersecretary's hatred for magical creatures and half bloods. He had pondered on recruiting her as another pawn, but after Harry's year with her, he didn't think he should.

"Sirius is now a free man!"

Tom raised a hairless eyebrow, "Since when?" He smirked when he heard Harry cursing underneath his breath when some shampoo had gotten in his eye.

"Since today. It'll probably be all over the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"Should I prepare for anything?"

Tom waited patiently as Harry turned off the shower and opened the glass door just a tiny bit, enough to reach his arm out to grab the towel hanging on the rack. He adjusted his position when Harry walked out with the towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist.

"Yes. You can prepare Umbridge's trial for me."

"Trial?"

Harry scoffed, "You really didn't think that I was going to leave her to roam the streets without any punishment did you? She nearly Crucio'ed me, her detentions were practically abuse, she nearly forced Veritaserum down my throat if it hadn't been for Severus _and_ she had took my friends as hostages, and sent Hermione and I to the Forbidden Forest at wand point!"

Tom's temper soared but seeing Harry wincing, he had to take a few deep breathers before following his little lover out of their en-suite bathroom and waited by the walk-in closet's threshold as his lover rummaged for a new set of pajamas.

"Plus!" Tom heard Harry's muffled voice from within, "If Grawp hadn't distracted the Centaurs, Hermione and I would have been dead – probably – not really sure. I mean – they were pretty angry… but that anger was directed towards the fact that we brought Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest." Harry said haltingly as he tried to justify the Centaurs' actions.

"Grawp? Who is that?" Tom asked.

"Oh… uh," Harry walked out of the closet, struggling to button up his pajama top. "Grawp is Hagrid's half brother. He's a giant."

Tom frowned, "How did you meet this… Grawp?"

"Hagrid showed Hermione, Weasley and I." Harry explained. "He was gone for a good portion at the beginning of the school semester. When he returned, he was all bruised and injured, so we asked after his health. He revealed to us that he had found his half-brother and so, in case Umbridge were to fire him from his post at Hogwarts, the three of us were to protect Grawp."

"Interesting."

"Hagrid's all right. It's just the fact that he is more in tune with the magical creatures and has a big heart. He could never see the bad in them," Harry said. He walked up to the bed and pulled the covers up before sidling in. "Enough of that, coming to bed?"

Tom quickly changed into his pajamas and slid in besides him.

…..

"W-What?"

"Would you accompany me out on a date?"

Harry looked up at Tom and then down at the large overflowing bouquet he was carrying. The bouquet had a smatter of red and white carnations, purple, blue, yellow and white irises, a handful of freshly picked orchids, king proteas, asters, amaryllis and alstroemerias and, Harry had counted, eleven red roses.

"Could you explain…?" Harry was bewildered but he accepted the bouquet with a thrumming heart.

Tom cleared his throat and awkwardly looked around before turning to Harry. "The red and white carnations stand for love, pride and admiration, innocence and pure love respectively. White irises stand for purity, yellow for passion, blue for faith and hope, and purple for wisdom and compliments. The yellow orchids are for exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and mature charm. King Proteas stand for change and transformation, diversity and courage. Asters for patience, love of variety and elegance. Amaryllis for splendid beauty; Alstroemeria for wealth, prosperity, fortune and friendship. Eleven red roses stand for you being my treasured one."

"So…"

"I'm saying that you're pure of heart, courageous and are wise in your choices. I hope that our feelings for each other, while only at its beginnings, will transform into something much more. I will and hope that you will stand to be patient with me due to our differences in views and lifestyle. But overall, I hope you know that you're my most treasured one."

Harry flushed with happiness. He brought the bouquets close to his chest and buried his face in it, smelling the lovely scents intermixing with one another. Tom's question brought him back to attention, "I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" He asked sheepishly.

"I – " Tom cleared his throat once more, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me out on a date."

"I'm fine with just being in the same room as you Tom," Harry asked confused.

"Yes, but I have not been spending as much time as I would have liked with you, Harry. The past two weeks have been hectic enough as it is. The only times I see you is during our meals and whenever we finalize any plans. And the previous week I have been busy with Severus. I take you realize I've finally returned to my form as a twenty-six year old?"

Harry flushed, his green eyes peering at his bouquet with interest, "…Yes…" Then his fingers skimmed over the petals stringed with tiny dewdrop like petals before he spoke once more, "What… what happened during fourth year that gave you that serpentine like appearance?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Wormtail mistakenly added Nagini's scales. Though it was an extra and non-needed ingredient within the potion, it had its… side effects. With that said, I was a lot older looking with the amount of Horcruxes made. I'll have you know right now, that I've retrieved everyone of them. The process was quite painful."

"Are you all right?"

Tom nodded, "It was one of the reasons why I could not be around you as you still carry a part of my soul."

"You can take it back," Harry said dumbfounded.

"Later… much later," Tom promised. Together, they fell into a comfortable silence; Harry smiling as he wistfully looked at the flowers and Tom as he looked at Harry with awe as if he couldn't believe Harry was actually his.

"Speaking of that potion, is there any way to return you to your normal look?"

"There is. It is in the form of a potion, which I'm having Severus brew for me."

Harry hummed. "Potions these days… really can fix just about anything, huh?"

Tom gave Harry a disbelieving look, "What? Don't look at me like that!" Harry hissed.

Tom smirked, "Yes. Potions can just about do anything. Magic can too, did you know that Harry?"

Harry frowned in response. "Thanks for the sarcasm."

"It was my duty." Tom bowed mockingly. "Well, that will be my second present to you."

Harry laughed, "The bouquet and the date wasn't enough? Now you have to fix your appearance just to act as my present?"

Tom shook his head, "Those were not presents. It was only an invitation for you to join me on a date this evening. My actual present is this – your first courting gift."

Harry watched as Tom handed him a silver pendant; engraved on one side was a five pointed star inside a circle, without touching it. "Silver represents the moon energy and balance between black and white. It represents purity, strength, clarity and focus. The five points represent the four elements, the fifth being spirit." The other side of the pendant was engraved with a triple moon symbol, "The first crescent symbolizes the waxing phase of the moon – depicting new beginnings, new life and rejuvenation. The moon in the center stands for the full moon, the time when magic is at its most potent and powerful. The last crescent symbolizes the waning moon, which means the time to do banishing magic and to send things away." [1]

Harry's fingers rubbed over the symbols with great care and awe, "You didn't have to…"

"It is the first of many courting gifts. I should have given it to you before starting the courting process to show how much I wanted to be with you, but given the circumstances… I figured now is better than later; much later. I took the liberty of engraving several protection runes and weaving some protection spells and charms on them. It will protect you from the darkest of spells and curses, but not the killing curse."

"It's lovely," Harry smiled. He handed the pendant back to Tom and turned around, "Would you help me put it on? My hands are quite full," He laughed.

"It would be my pleasure," Tom ran his hands gently over silk smooth skin before clasping the pendant around Harry's neck. "It looks wonderful on you," He mused.

Harry smiled when he could feel the protection of Tom's magic enveloping him in a bright warmth. "Thank you again."

Tom fidgeted in place before scowling at his nervousness. "Um… the invitation?"

Harry blinked and laughed once more, "I almost forgot." He grinned. "But yes, I would love to join you on a date this evening. Where to?"

"I'll have Rodolphus and Rabastan escort you to the manor's entrance at 8:00 PM. We will be dining at La Délicatesse; I've already booked a private booth on the balcony."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll see you tonight," Tom said, kissing Harry's hand before departing.

…..

"Harry! You look like you're floating on Cloud Nine."

Harry turned and smiled at Hermione, though the brunette could tell it was a bit strained. Things were slow going between the two best friends. Even when Harry trusted that Hermione had nothing to do with the embezzlement of his vaults, he did not have that same found automatic trust in her anymore. It was mainly because Harry knew that Hermione was still a little hung up on believing in authority figures, no matter if they were right or wrong. The raven believed that in Hermione's eyes, all authority figures were right; all textbooks were accurate and no one was better informed in life experiences that the adults around them. Then again, he hoped that the Ministry incident had changed her perspective on that.

Hermione grimaced but kept a small smile on her face. She was slowly trying to get Harry to warm up to her. She had sworn on her magic and promised Harry that she had had no idea about the embezzlement, yet she knew that her words were not enough to get her best friend to trust her. It had been three weeks, give or take a couple of hours to a couple of days, but the duo were finally getting used to talking to one another after the incident. Of course, Hermione stayed with Harry in the Dark Lord's manor. Even Harry's godfathers, Sirius and Remus, had done the same thing – though Hermione could tell that Harry wouldn't have wished for anything more than to spend more time with them.

"I am. I'm really happy."

Hermione cleared her throat and twiddled her thumbs, "That's a nice bouquet you have. Did V…Voldemort give them to you?" Her question held no trace of distaste, only curiosity.

Harry smiled a bright glowing smile; one that had Hermione taken aback and doing a double take before a smile equivalent of Harry's had formed on her own face, "He did. It's almost been a month since we've been together – courting, I mean. We're going to have our first date tonight!"

"Y-You're glowing. I haven't seen you so happy since first year when I returned after the winter holidays and saw you wearing the maroon sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted you," Though the Weasleys were currently a bit of a sore spot, it didn't stop Harry from beaming at her.

"Glowing? Me?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head. "Your eyes are glowing. Your smile is luminescent. You're practically exuding happy waves everywhere." Harry seemed to glow vibrant even more. "I'm really happy for you Harry." The hug that Harry enveloped her in was enough to stun her.

"Thank you so much," He whispered before pulling back. "I'm glad you're supportive about this."

"But of course! Don't think for a fact that I won't," Harry's grin was very contagious. "Besides, you think I didn't notice that you would always stare at Dean's arse a little longer than normal whenever he would walk by, did you?"

Harry's answering flush gave his embarrassment away. Hermione laughed before pulling Harry into another hug, "I'm really sorry Harry. About what happened. I'll pay everything back. Every knut, I swear!"

"You don't have to," He murmured.

"I want to. Our friendship is more than just money. It's about trust and love and bonds. I want to return everything that was taken from you. Period."

Harry pulled back and nodded, "All right." With twin smiled, Harry was pulled out of the library and down the hallway, "W-Where are you taking me?!"

"He said you'll be dining at 8:00 PM right?"

"Yes?"

"Harry! It's 2:30PM right now! You have less than six hours to get ready!" Hermione said, dragging Harry through the halls. She ran towards the gardens and found who she was looking for. "Sirius! Remus!"

The two wizards turned around and saw the teenagers practically running up to them. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go shopping! Harry has less than six hours to get ready for his date with V…Voldemort!"

Sirius stumbled where he stood, gripping Remus's arm for support, "Date?!" He squeaked.

"Yes! A date! Keep up," Hermione rolled her eyes. "We need to go shopping for Harry's date. Is there anywhere we can go without people knowing who we are?"

"There's a shopping district in Wizarding France. We can go there," Sirius said. "I'd have to glamour myself but it should be all right."

"But I thought the news had gotten out about your freedom," Harry frowned. After all, it was only three days since the revelation of his innocence.

Sirius patted his pup's head, "True, but the "official" trial has yet to pass. Only until that is over will I be able to walk around a free man."

"Quickly then!" Hermione ushered.

"I'm still holding my bouquet!" Harry fretted. His attention now turned to his best female friend.

"They're lovely," Remus smiled.

"Thanks, I love them."

"Come now! Less than six hours!"

"That's more than enough time," Harry protested. "Can't I just wear something from my closet?"

Hermione and Sirius shared a look before they practically threw Harry forward to quicken the pace.

"Oi! What was that look for!"

"Harry, not to bring you down or anything, but your fashion sense isn't all that…" Hermione paused to search for the word.

"Fashionable." Sirius said. "There's no need for such a large vocabulary. Just sweet, short and simple. Straight to the point."

"Gee," Harry deadpanned. "Thanks."

Sirius and Remus immediately walked them to the floo room and flooed their small little group to Wizarding France. Upon exiting, they could immediately tell the difference between the shopping districts of Wizarding Britain and Wizarding France. France was more expressive in culture and art while Britain was more business ventures than anything else.

Forging a path through the crowd, Sirius led their party of four into a boutique, though small in outward appearance, made up for size and space once they were inside. The designs intricately weaved into the door's framework, walls and the staircases. The clothes hung from racks and were neatly folded upon dozens and dozens of shelves. Several mannequins wore different outfits, but the men didn't pay attention to that.

Once inside, Hermione had Sirius and Remus assist her in finding new outfits for Harry, who was stuck sitting in a changing room watching as the pile of clothes by his lap increased in height.

In four hours time, the trio had finally gotten a new outfit for his date. They also had revamped Harry's entire outfit and practically bought out the store, already having planned to burn the hand-me-downs that the Dursleys "so graciously" gifted Harry out of the "goodness of their hearts".

Flooing back to Tom's manor took no time at all. Harry was quickly ushered to a bright drawing room where Remus expertly trimmed his hair to the base of his neck and ruffled out the edges to give his hair a windswept look rather than the crow's nest that it occasionally and frequently sported.

With an hour and ten minutes left to spare, they rushed Harry to his bedroom, which Sirius and Remus – bless their poor hearts – had found out that he had been sharing with Tom, a week after they agreed on the courtship.

While Harry was busying showering and pampering himself in time for the date, Hermione had Sirius and Remus throwing out Harry's hand-me-downs and switching them for the clothes they had bought that afternoon. By the time Harry left the bathroom, his date outfit was lying on the bed and his clothes were carefully put away.

With twenty minutes left to spare, Harry was nervously pacing in the bedroom awaiting Rodolphus and Rabastan.

A knock on his door had the Lestrange brothers peering in. "Harry, we're here to escort you to the entrance."

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling like stomach rolling around.

"Are you all right?" Rodolphus asked. Rabastan pushed the door open even further and walked in. Harry was looking a little green in the face and he looked as if he would fall over any second.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Well, you look wonderful if that's what you're worried about."

"The Dark Lord will love you."

Harry was wearing a deep green Egyptian cotton button down shirt with black trousers over knee high dragonhide boots. A pair of black crushed velvet wizard's robes was fitted to his body to accentuate his slim and lithe figure, sleeves flaring just a little to provide extra room for his wrists. Golden buttons trailed along one side of the robes, buttoned from his chest down until it reached just a little below his waist, allowing for slightly constrained, but free movement. His hair, thoroughly washed and framing his soft skin, full red lips and bright green eyes whose vision had been magically corrected, fell in soft windswept locks. Tom's pendant hung around his neck, covered by his wizarding robes, and easily accessible should there be a need for it.

"You look great," Rabastan said, turning to look at Rodolphus when his brother nudged his shoulder. "We're late as it is. We should be going."

With every step closer to Tom, Harry felt his stomach fluttering and his heart thumping quicker. Finally breaching the last doorway, Harry's smile erupted on his face, eyeing Tom there.

"Hi," He breathed out, walking over to Tom. The Lestrange brothers were quickly and subtly dismissed, the presence already forgotten by Harry.

"You look gorgeous," Tom complimented.

"You too." Harry replied shyly.

Tom was wearing a simple outfit: black wizard dress robes with serpentine cufflinks embedded with emerald eyes, over a dark blue button down dress shirt, black slacks and dragonhide boots. He donned his twenty-six year old visage with his Vladmoor Elm Trido persona before taking Harry by the hand.

"Shall we?" Tom asked with a deep, velvety voice.

Harry nearly swooned and keened over if it hadn't been for that tight but gentle grasp on his hand. He could only nod, seeing as how his mouth had dried up embarrassingly.

"Your curfew is at 11PM, young man." Sirius called out, trying to act like the stern and caring godfather that he is.

Tom smirked and decided to play along. "Very well. 11PM it is." He led the two of them over to the receiving chamber and took a hold of Harry's hand, handing him the pot with the floo powder in it.

"Just say, 'La Délicatesse, Paris' and you'll arrive in their receiving chamber. I'll be right behind you."

Harry nodded his head, threw down the floo powder and shouted his destination. Slightly stumbling in his arrival, he quickly caught and composed himself just in time for Tom's arrival.

Together, the two of them walked a short distance to the maître d' and was quickly escorted to their private booth on the balcony.

"A-Are we right across from the Eiffel Tower?!" Harry gasped, seeing the famous monument directly across the restaurant.

Tom smiled, "I thought you might enjoy sightseeing as we dine."

"I love it, Tom." Harry gushed. "It's so beautiful, especially against the starry night background."

Tom quickly ordered for them and the two spoke about their goals and future. Whenever they moved into territory regarding the war, things were a bit more passionate to be precise. The both of them were all for the downfall of Dumbledore, but while Harry wanted him to pay and suffer before dying, Tom just wanted the old man dead.

Their voices turned hushed when their server arrived with their meal, quickly retreating to give them their privacy.

Harry moaned when his taste buds practically swelled with the flavor. "What is this? What did you order for me?"

"Ratatouille." Tom stated, dabbing his lips. "I figured you might enjoy something of one of many classic French dishes." He waved a hand over and the sommelier quickly walked over and poured them a drink.

Harry sniffed at his wine glass and looked up at Tom. "What is it?"

"Red wine, imported from the magical vineyards of Italy." Tom sipped at it and smiled. "I believe you've heard of the name Zabini?"

Harry's eyes lit up in recognition, "I do. Isn't he Draco's friend? I rarely see him, but when I do, I know he's really quiet."

"That's the boy," Tom said. "This Merlot has grown straight from the Zabini Château Vineyards in Italy. A very profitable business if you know your how-to's."

Harry took a cautious sip and licked his lips, "It's very sweet and light."

"Do you like it?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't drink in particular – and Firewhiskey doesn't count, considering that was only once. But if I had to drink alcohol in particular, I guess this brand is suited to my taste. I wouldn't want to get wasted."

Tom smirked, "Smart boy."

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Harry asked, staring at Tom's dish. "What is it that you ordered anyway?"

"I have a few more orders coming up, but what I have now is Boeuf Bourguignon, a red wine beef stew."

"So… you're having red wine… on top of red wine?" Harry asked, baffled.

Tom chuckled, taking Harry's free hand in his own, "Never change Harry. You are always full of surprises and amusing reactions."

With a pout and a huff, Harry resumed his meal, adding some sliced Italian bread to his dish for a heavier meal. After they polished off their first order, their server returned to hand out a Navarin D'Agneau, a lighter version of Tom's Boeuf Bourguignon with its ingredients being lamb, white wine and spring vegetables, to Harry and a Pan-seared Foie Gras for Tom.

"I love the ambiance around here," Harry smiled. The floating lights shone dimly against the hanging lanterns. The balcony was spacious with potted plants and flowers all around. The balcony awning was pulled back to allow for a night sky scenery. The dishes were exquisite and everything was very high classed, but down to earth.

"I'm glad you liked it. I understand that you haven't gone vacationing to other countries, so this is just a taste of visiting Paris."

"Very thoughtful of you," Harry smiled. He looked up when the server returned with their dessert, a small sample of everything on their menu.

Harry laughed, green eyes glittering. "I don't think we can finish this."

Tom chuckled, "It is just a small sample of everything they have. We can reorder everything to bring back with us. I suspect you may wish to share them with your godfathers and best friend?"

"Thank you!" Harry beamed, readying his fork to taste.

Tom sipped his wine as he watched Harry with amused eyes, but he obliged when Harry decided to feed him, going so far as to use his puppy-dog eyes whenever Tom turned his head away.

"Enough, enough." Tom said, waving away Harry's persistent attempt.

Pouting, Harry polished off the last bite and placed the fork down. "It was very tasty. Very light and surprisingly not as sugary as I thought it would."

Tom gestured to their server with a nod and their server disappeared after gathering up their dishes.

"Where's he going?"

"He's alerting the chefs to box up the desserts. You seemed to enjoy the Bugnes Lyonnaises and the Chocolate Profiteroles."

Harry grinned, sipping on his last mouthful of red wine. "The Bugnes Lyonnaises was very crunchy and the Chocolate Profiteroles were practically cream puffs stuffed with vanilla ice cream and drizzled with hot chocolate sauce – of course I loved it!"

"I'm glad you approve." Tom said, raising a finger.

Their server arrived with their bill and Tom quickly stamped his ring onto the bottom of the check before signing off on it.

"Thank you for choosing to dine at La Délicatesse. Your orders will be with the maître d' at the front."

"Thank you for the wonderful service." Harry chirped, automatically fitting his hand into Tom's. "We'll be sure to tell our friends about this place."

Their server and sommelier bowed as they passed and once they got to the front of the restaurant, the maître d' handed them a shrunken bag and smiled as they left to the floo.

"We should come back again." Harry said sweetly.

"Whenever you want," Tom smiled, patting Harry's hand fondly. Together they flooed home and the house elves quickly took their sugary sweet desserts and placed them into the fridge.

…..

[1] I just found these symbols at a website; not sure how accurate they are: [dash] / pagan [underscore]

A/N: Argggg! The flowers bouquet… very poorly written. I'm not even going to – it's just – BLEH! –frowns– I really apologize for it.


	8. Padfoot and Moony

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 8

~ Padfoot and Moony ~

"How was it?" Hermione asked.

"How was what?" Harry said.

"Your date with V-Voldemort!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you were the sort to gossip over this type of news."

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "I may not be Lavender or Parvati, but I enjoy hearing about my best friend's happiness. So spill! What happened?"

Harry goofily smiled as he remembered his date. "Well, he took us to La Délicatesse in Paris, France. We sat at a private booth on the balcony, directly across from the Eiffel Tower. The entire atmosphere was quite high classed, but very down to earth. The decorations were amazing and the cuisine was excellent. He told me that he took me there so I can start to sample different places around the world!"

Hermione aww'ed at that comment, seeing Harry blush embarrassingly, yet happily at the admission. "And then?" She prompted.

"And then, we had red wine and had two dishes for dinner." Harry grinned. "We had a sample of every dessert on the menu and Tom even ordered us every dessert just to bring home!"

Understanding dawned on Hermione, "So that's where it all came from. Sirius, Remus and I thought it was just a little something that the house elves made to fill your appetite for French sweets after yesterday's date."

Harry shook his head, "No, he thought that the three of you would enjoy them! Plus, he knew that Remus and I loved sweets a lot, well Remus loved chocolate a lot more, but anyway, he was so sweet the entire time." He sighed with a besotted look in his eyes, the goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our evening together," Tom said, standing at the doorway.

"Tom!" Harry gasped happily. He got up from his seat and ran towards his lover, easily wrapping his arms around Tom's waist as the Dark Lord did the same. "I haven't seen you at breakfast! Were you busy?"

"I had to finish some work last night before calling it a day. So I decided to take my breakfast in bed. I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Harry shook his head, but Hermione grinned evilly behind him.

"Oh, you should have seen the light in his eyes dim when he realized you weren't going to be at breakfast. He couldn't even eat a single bite!" She giggled, dashing away when Harry threw a glare in her direction. "I'll be in the library if you need me, Harry!"

"Your friend, Ms. Granger –"

"Hermione," Harry corrected.

"Very well." Tom acquiesced. "Your friend, Hermione, is quite… particular."

"Well, if you compare her to Luna, she's quite average. Luna's more eccentric, but that's because she's Luna – perfect as a Ravenclaw."

"I have yet to meet your other friends, Harry." Tom murmured.

"I thought you would be too busy," Harry mumbled into his robes.

Tom pulled back and held Harry at arms' length. "Is this about them accepting me? Accepting us?"

Harry frowned, "I like you Tom, but… I also like my friends."

"And you think that if they don't approve, we shouldn't or rather, couldn't be together?" Tom filled in the blanks.

Harry was silent for a moment before determination filled his eyes. "No. I won't let that happen. Luna's already told me that the twins, her and Neville would want to meet with us. I am not going to deny our feelings for each other even if they don't like our relationship."

"Harry…"

"No! I have gotten everything taken from me! Everything has been decided for me! And the one thing that I've wanted, the one thing that I've chosen all by myself, I'm not going to let anyone deny me this!" Harry shouted, shaking his head.

Tom wrapped his little lover in his arms, feeling him shudder with every breath that he took. "It's all right," Tom murmured. "I'll be with you."

…..

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," Hermione said, a few feet away from Sirius and Remus. The two godfathers were standing in front of the room that Hermione and Harry had gone to after breakfast, the door being the only barrier between family and lover.

Sirius and Remus started and flinched when they turned around, seeing the brunette's evil eye before Hermione dragged them away to the library.

"I-I didn't know that was how Harry felt…" Sirius said. He had taken a serious tone and such a serious and crushed expression that his term of endearment for his godson had not fallen through.

"Think about it," Hermione said patiently. "His friends were dictated. His school life was overshadowed. His entire life was planned. I think this is one thing that we should, at the minimum, allow for Harry to have. We don't have any rights to keep Harry from what he wants. We're not Dumbledore; we're Harry's _family_."

Remus bit his lip, "We really don't have a say in this. All for one and one for all, Sirius." He said, grinning as he clapped the man on the back.

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a muggle expression. It just means that the entire group supports each of the individual members and the individual members support the group. It's really quite aptly said."

Sirius barked out in laughter, "Well all right then. We'll support Harry in this, and anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to us."

…..

Once Harry landed on his feet, he prompted fell towards the floor, quickly saved by Tom whom had had an arm around his waist as their small party of ten landed at Merlin's Castle. Same time as the first, their party of seven consisted of Tom, Harry, Severus, Lucius, Fenrir, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Augustus Rookwood. However, joining them were Sirius, Remus and Hermione whom had wanted to see Harry's newly initiated 'Werewolf Haven'.

"Can never manage to land, can you pup?" Sirius chuckled.

"It's not my fault!" Harry huffed. "There must be some sort of malfunctioning to this transportation. I'm always ending up on my arse."

"And what a delightful arse that is," Tom purred, withdrawing his arm and allowing his hand to rest lingeringly on Harry's buttocks for a few seconds.

Hermione stifled her giggles, but managed to smile, "It's all right Harry. I landed on my bottom as well. I guess it just takes practice."

Remus was looking around, "Where is the castle?"

Harry smirked, "It's under Fidelius. Currently, the three of you cannot see it; only the seven of us can. I have to set you to the wards as well, but come along."

Following the same procedure, Sirius, Remus and Hermione were soon standing in the large courtyard with large eyes and gaping mouths.

"I-I can't believe –" Remus stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Hermione was the same as well. Sirius on the other hand was imitating a goldfish.

"Welcome back, Master Harry." Woody greeted.

"We're back!" Harry reciprocated. "We just came to show our new guests around and to make sure everything was functioning properly. Were there any problems?"

Woody shook his head, "None at the moment, Master Harry. However, we's been having a shortage of potions for the incoming families. The greenhouses can be harvested for the potions, but there's be a deficit in certain ingredients that needs to be used for the required potions."

Tom did not look in Severus's direction, but Harry felt his cheeks flush, realizing that their insufficiency was probably due to the fact that he had ordered Severus to have a break off from brewing potions.

"I'll – " Severus began.

"I'll stock up on the remaining potions myself." Harry said, his tone booking no arguments. "Severus is still on his break, so I'll order some from the apothecaries. Is there anything else?"

"Domestic wolves have no fear of shortage of food…" Woody began tentatively.

Harry nodded his head, "We'll begin building farms then - to grow livestock. For now, would raw meat suffice for those families living in the wild?"

The wizards looked sickened at the idea, but the only people that were not nauseous were Fenrir, Remus, Tom and Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry." Woody bobbed his head. "For now, until we grow the livestock, we can supply them with food."

"Anything else?"

"None sir. Everything 'tis working properly." Woody announced.

Harry smiled, "Brilliant. You can return to what you were doing. Thank you for the updates."

"Of course, Master Harry." Woody exclaimed, disappearing with a pop.

"Remus, this is where you'll be working." Harry smiled, "With Fenrir, of course."

His honorary godfather stiffened at that fact, his eyes darting over to the Alpha werewolf before turning to Harry. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Harry?"

"Okay." Harry sent a look to both Tom and Fenrir and the two made sure to watch the others while Harry walked off with Remus.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, once they were in an alcove, spelled by Remus for privacy charms and silence wards.

"I… can't work here."

"Why not? You being a werewolf isn't an excuse anymore!" Harry said. "You are amongst others just like yourself. You can't harm anyone else. You'll be safe. Merlin's Castle is safe and unplottable. Its location is unknown to anyone; only to me, Tom, Fenrir, Severus and Lucius. But once you begin to work here, I'll key you into the wards."

"Harry… I can't –" Remus repeated.

Harry wouldn't stomp his feet. He just wouldn't.

"Is this because of Fenrir?" He asked quietly.

Remus winced, "Part of it… maybe… sort of." He finally relinquished his answer when Harry looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I think you need to have a talk with him," Harry said after a few moments. "After your talk, then you can decide. The families here – they're safe from any harm if they do not wish to join in the war. However, I cannot force you to work where you do not wish. All I ask is that you talk to Fenrir – get some closure. He has a good reason you know, and it's not because of what anyone else may have told you."

Harry turned and walked a few feet away before stopping. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "If you don't get the truth from a primary source, where else will you get it?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

With a flick of his finger, the wards used were torn down and Harry returned to their group.

"Harry! House elves?!" Hermione asked, jumping right at him.

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Harry frowned at Hermione. "You should research house elves before throwing your concerns on where it is not needed."

Seeing Hermione step back as if he had physically hit her, Harry sighed. "Hermione, look. People say that you are the brightest witch of the century – other than my mother of course - but you don't seem like it if you believe that some things in the wizarding world are barbaric if you haven't actively done any research on it. You judge what you see based on what you hear from people and based on what little you've read from books that may have been written with a touch of prejudice. You are now living in the Wizarding World, in Tom's manor, where there are loads of traditional _pureblood_ witches and wizards who come by to meet with Tom. While I'm sure they might sneer at you or ignore you because you are a muggleborn witch, you can ask Lucius or Sirius or even Tom about anything about the Wizarding World before you jump the gun and start ratting off the problems that the Wizarding World has."

Hermione took two steps back with wide eyes. Actually, everyone seemed to have done so during Harry's rant, all except for Tom whom had stepped closer to Harry during his tirade, placing a hand on the small of the Gryffindor's back to gently and subtly calm him.

Harry realized that he had forged forward in his diatribe before swiveling on his feet and facing Tom. "I'm sorry Hermione," He didn't really sound that apologetic. "But to understand why things in the Wizarding World are the way they are, you'll have to go straight to the source. Like I've told Remus, if you don't get the truth from a primary source, where else will you get it from?"

With a deep breath, Harry looked around at his stunned party. "Well, are we going to have a tour of the Castle? I have to get everything set up before the tutors arrive."

Tom graciously led his little lover away from the courtyard, and immediately following them were Fenrir, Severus and Lucius and then the Lestrange brothers. Rookwood came afterwards, which left Sirius, Remus and Hermione standing in the courtyard.

"If you need to find us, please call for a house elf." Harry cautioned. "While you might have been invited guests into Merlin's Castle, that doesn't mean that you have permission or the authority to wander into any room in the vicinity. Our current occupants will not like that." 

With that, the trio were left alone.

…..

"Are you sure you wished to leave them alone like that?" Fenrir asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I am tired to having to reason my actions. If they cannot go along with what I am doing, I see no reason to waste any more time on them." Then he turned around and smiled, "On that note, shall we see to our guests' living arrangements?"

Allowing Fenrir to lead the way, the wizards walked through the castle, immediately greeted by the residents living there.

"Mr. Potter! I can't thank you enough for allowing us to reside in your lovely abode." One of the werewolves smiled, walking up to the wizard.

Harry smiled and thanked the man with a handshake, feeling Tom's hand squeeze threateningly on his waist. Ignoring his lover's jealous streak, Harry went around asking about the werewolves' well-being and if they required anything else. No longer were they wearing rags or ripped clothing, but every one of them donned richly made clothes, courtesy of Harry's resident designers and their assistants, female clothing: Tippy, Dappy, Poppy and Cookie, and male clothing: Hoppy, Heely, Nippy and Baxter.

"Mr. Potter, sir!" One of the children ran up to him. Harry smiled and kneeled down, looking at the child at eye level. He wanted the children to feel as if they were equals, even though the difference in age gap were at least a decade large.

"Yes? You don't need to call me Mr. Potter. Just Harry will do." The Gryffindor smiled. "Might I ask for your name?"

"My name is Phoebe," The little girl said. Turning around she waved at one of the other children and a boy shyly walked up to her. "This is my twin brother, Phoenix."

"Well, hello Phoebe, Phoenix. How old are you guys?"

Both of the twins held up a hand, "We're five years old!"

"Oh my! But you act so much like adults!" Harry gushed, smiling at them as they blushed at his compliment. "So, what is it you need?"

Phoebe jumped up and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Would you please, please, _please_ , have a playground built? In the backyard perhaps? I'd really like one – OW!" She turned her head to glare at her twin who was looking at her with disappointment.

"I mean, we'd really like one. For every kid!" She corrected, turning back to Harry.

Harry smiled and petted their heads, "Well, I think that's a brilliant idea. And I think that Phoenix might like to have the playground built somewhere where there is a large tree for extra shading, just in case he wishes to rest and have a nice quiet place to read his book?"

Phoenix looked down shyly, but nodded his head nevertheless. His arms wrapped around a large tome, showing Harry that it was book of a compilation of all the Fairy Tales in the world.

"Excellent!" Harry smiled. "I'll do my best to see that it's done. It will take awhile to gather the necessary equipment to build the playground, but I hope that won't make you less excited for one."

"No, no!" Phoebe denied, "It won't."

Phoenix nodded his head too.

Waving goodbye, Harry continued through the rest of the residents before meeting up with Sirius, Remus and Hermione whom were still at the courtyard.

"We're leaving," He announced and with the password spoken, everyone was whisked back to Tom's manor.

…..

"Where are you going to get a playground for the children?" Rabastan asked.

"I figured I'd go to a muggle store and get some," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "If not, I'm sure some of you are brilliant at Transfiguration and Charms. If it comes to that, we'll just use magic to create one. It probably won't last very long, but it should last until we actually find the equipment to build one."

"But they aren't ours," Rodolphus said. Harry turned to look at him, but with met with a stare of curiosity and incomprehension.

Harry sighed, "Just because the child isn't yours doesn't mean you shouldn't treat them properly. Already they are rejected by society just because lycanthropy runs through their veins. Whether it is being born with it or being bitten and living with it, they have already lost their chance at a future. With how biased the Wizarding World is, they're leaving a good percentage of witches, wizards and children to their poverty and they're not doing a single thing to help them!"

They continued to listen even as Harry seemed to go on a rampage.

"It's bigoted fools like this that are running the Ministry and the Wizarding World to the ground. Ages ago, magical creatures were seen and worshipped as being such creatures. People killed to have a magical creature married into their family. Now, they're just seen as dirt and below us." Harry shook his head, "In fact, if we all did a blood test right now, there will be traces of magical creature blood in all of us. So we're not all exactly 100% pureblooded, so declaring oneself as such is just ironic and hypocritical when one is trying to fight for pureblood rights."

". . . Is that how you really feel, Harry?" Hermione asked, quietly.

Turning to face his friend, Harry looked her straight in the eyes and answered. "Yes. You have no clue what Tom is exactly fighting for. And neither did I until I took an active stance to learn about it."

Holding his hand up to forestall her, Harry continued on. "All that we've learned about Tom was from Dumbledore. All that we've heard about his campaign was spewed by arrogant purebloods whom thought they could do no wrong. All that I've ever known about Tom has been drilled into me by people who've either sided with Tom or have fought against him and lost many. It is not for others to decide who I should believe or hate or follow. It is my decision and my right. And what I've learned is that Tom is fighting for equality – for all people, for all creatures. It doesn't matter about blood, but about keeping our old traditions from dying out as muggleborns come in with their own. You think that purebloods are just old bigoted fools who do not wish for change, and maybe that's true. But you can't say that muggleborns or muggles haven't felt threatened by others who come in with their own lifestyle and customs. And while Tom may have gone about his business incorrectly, he is definitely changing his ways and I for one, will stand by him."

…..

"What do you think?" Remus asked. Sirius and Remus had taken to huddling in Sirius's assigned room, while Hermione had gone to her own room to think.

Sirius seemed to be deep in thought but had been pulled out of his musings at Remus's question. "Perhaps. . . we were following Albus too blindly."

"Sirius –"

"No, let me finish Moony." Sirius sighed. "V-Voldemort –"

"Tom," Remus interrupted with a sheepish smile.

"Tom was never a big thing back during our times. It was only because we believed Albus's every word about Tom that he grew into this prominent monster who would scare us from the shadows. You know, people didn't always call Tom, You-Know-Who. It was only believed from Albus that the name Voldemort would have done us in. Quite frankly, now that I think about it, because I was such an obvious choice to become the Secret Keeper for James' Fidelius Charm, I should have _stayed_ as the Secret Keeper. It was only through Albus's persistent urgings that we changed the Secret Keeper to Peter. And besides, wasn't it Dumbledore who sent Harry to live with those _Dursley's_?"

"He said they were family." Remus said.

Sirius shook his head, "You might not have known it, but I've heard from James. Lily was never an Evans, but she was the Hathaway Heiress – the last Hathaway in the Wizarding World. I'm _sure_ Dumbledore knew of this. After all, everyone in the Wizengamot knows that if the last of a family had fallen, the finances would be given and split between the Ministry and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – to further the advancement of the Wizarding World. But have you seen any advancements? Merlin, you don't even have to count the Wizengamot members. Anyone who is from a pureblood family _knows_ this!"

Seeing Remus's doubtful expression, Sirius continued.

"Remus, don't you see? All of Albus's words had been a lie! He calls for house unity, but gives us a slap-on-the-hand punishment for our pranks! Pranks that have landed Slytherins in the infirmary! Even the punishment for sending Sni-Severus to _you_ had been dealt with and covered up! He wasn't trying to save you from Azkaban, nor was he trying to save us from the Ministry's hands! He was trying to save _himself_! If the Ministry ever caught wind of how he treated the students and had a preference of Gryffindor over any other house, he would be _removed_ from his position as Headmaster – just for prejudice, biases and much more!"

"But Sirius, it was Albus who gave me a chance for an education! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have graduated! I wouldn't even have stepped foot into _any_ school!"

Sirius snorted, "And you are now in debt to him." Grabbing a hold of the werewolf's shoulders, he shook him back and forth with a crazed look in his eyes. "Remus! Sending you to those werewolf camps are _not_ a way to repay your debt! He is _using_ you! Using us! Using Harry! Using everyone! He's pulled the wool over our eyes! All he cares about is winning this war – no matter who has lost whom and who has been killed! If he really were as powerful as people say he is, why would he let a prophecy get in the way of defeating Voldemort?!"

"But Albus says that Harry has the power to defeat Voldemort," Remus insisted.

Sirius scoffed, "Oh yeah. Love will fight all our wars. No – there is something more to this that he has let on! The Order of the Phoenix is just a way for him to recruit students loyal to his cause whom have just graduated from Hogwarts. The school is not a school for learning! It is a place for him to gather more followers! To _have_ more people under his thumb! We have fallen for his tricks! And look what happened to James and Lily! If Dumbledore hadn't encouraged them to move to Godric Hallow, do you think they would have died? NO! Potter Manor is more warded and more protected than Godric Hallow! It was warded by the best wardmasters and the best goblin magick the Potters' money could ever buy! If Grindelwald couldn't storm their residence, why would Voldemort?"

"I-" Remus stumbled backwards, righting himself. "I need to think. . . I'll see you later Sirius."

"Remy –"

"No," Remus shook his head. "I know what you're saying may have some truth to it. Merlin, it may even be the truth itself. But. . ." The werewolf faltered. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that even at eleven-years-old, no – maybe even younger, Albus has already seen everyone as a pawn. . . a disposable soldier to this war. I. . ." Remus looked at his last remaining friend with betrayed amber eyes, "I just can't."

Sirius watched as his best friend ran from their room, closing the door behind him. With a frustrated groan, Sirius flopped backwards onto their bed and threw an arm over his eyes, "Damn it!" He cursed.

…..

At dinner, Harry noticed a strange and tense atmosphere hovering over their three guests.

"Sirius, is something the matter?" He asked, placing his fork down.

His godfather seemed to jerk out of his seat, slowly turning to look at him. "Not at all," His laugh sounded really awkward and out of place.

"Just today's excitement seemed to really get to us. We're probably just a little tired from it all."

"O-Oh," Harry frowned and stared at the animagus. "I-If you're sure. . ."

"Yeah, I am." Sirius nodded.

Remus looked up then, "Would you mind if I excused myself?"

Tom placed his wine glass down and looked at the duo. "Yes, but only because you have yet to touch your food."

Remus grimaced and nodded his head, looking back down at his plate. He didn't seem to see the look that Sirius threw him, choosing to play with the food. "Please excuse me." He decided, pushing away from the table and walking out of the room.

"Rem –" Harry started, but he soon stopped when his godfather ran after him. Turning to their remaining guest, Harry asked, "Hermione, do you know what happened to them?"

"Not at all." And her curiosity was genuine. "Maybe they got into a fight?" Hermione looked back down at her plate and absentmindedly chewed on her food. After a few bites, she wiped her mouth with the napkin provided and excused herself, saying that she needed to catch up on her reading.

"Oh," Now Harry was worried, but more so for his godfather and honorary uncle. "I hope they make up."

"I'm sure they will," Tom assured him, placing a hand on Harry's in a show of silent support, even if that little gesture had sent surprised shock down his table. "They're adults. They can handle anything."

Harry snorted, "At least one of them is an adult. Sirius just acts like a child in an adult's body."

…..

"Remus! Remus John Lupin!" Sirius called out, banging on his best friend's door.

"Perhaps I can speak with him?"

Sirius swerved around, hand on his wand but paused when he realized it was Fenrir, though it did nothing to ease his nerves around the alpha werewolf. Looking at him through narrowed eyes, Sirius saw something that he recognized and had seen many times before in James' eyes and nodded his head.

Sirius only looked back once before entering his room.

Fenrir loosened the tension in his shoulders, rolling them back before rolling them forward. Cracking his neck and shaking the anxiety from his hands, he took in a deep breath and let it out.

Clearing his throat, Fenrir raised one hand to knock on the door and waited for his mate to answer.

Frowning, he knocked once again and was met with silence.

"Remus?" He asked worriedly.

There was a muffled sound, but Fenrir heard him clearly – just as sure as he was that Remus had heard him.

"Go away."

"Remus, I'm coming in."

"Go away!"

Fenrir opened the door, only to duck when a pillow flew towards him, smacking the closed door behind him. He traced the path back to the bed where there was now no pillows but a large blanket that seemed to create a dome over the mattress.

"Remus, are you all right?" Fenrir asked.

"All right?" Came the muffled answer. Remus flipped the blanket off of him and sat up, piercing Fenrir with angry amber eyes. "All right?! My entire life has been lied to! I thought that Albus had allowed me into Hogwarts out of the goodness of his heart! Out of benevolence and understanding! But now! Now I'm hearing and _thinking_ that Albus just had this all planned out from the very beginning! Goodness of his heart? HAH! More like the darkest sludge in his deepest pit of tainted soul!"

Remus watched as Fenrir seemed to fidget on the spot. "Right, sorry. That was a stupid question." He snorted and watched his alpha squirm.

"Understatement of the year."

But he couldn't help it but smile when Fenrir cracked a small, tiny one in front of him.

"Are you feeling better now? Now that you've gotten it off your chest?" Fenrir asked. His eyes were looking around the room and Remus could tell that he felt out of place.

Sighing, Remus sat up straight on the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around the remaining pillow that he had. Absentmindedly, he patted a clear spot on the mattress for his alpha to sit, only realizing what he did when the added weight made his body fall over onto Fenrir.

"Sorry. . ." He muttered with a blush, inwardly scolding himself for acting like a little schoolgirl when Fenrir had gotten closer. Maybe it was the rugged look that his alpha sported. Maybe it was how handsome he looked instead of what he remembered Fenrir to look like.

Then his mind stopped and he backtracked his thoughts. _'Wait. . ._ _ **my**_ _alpha? What in Merlin's name?'_

"Remus?" Fenrir leaned over to peer at his mate. Catching his gaze, time seemed to stop like in one of those cliché moments he had heard from the muggleborns' movies or stories, but he supposed it was quite right. After all, all he saw was Remus and he was sure his mate saw him – really _saw_ him, even through the glamour he wore.

' _The eyes are the windows to one's soul._ ' A voice echoed inside his mind.

' _Shut up.'_ He retorted. Pulling back, he heard Remus take a deep breath as if his lungs hadn't been breathing for awhile, inwardly smirking when his mate had thought he looked quite handsome with the glamour he would put up to scare others.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fenrir suggested.

"No. . . not really." Remus muttered, eyes pinned to his pillow even as his cheeks were tinted pink. He pinched at the parts where the feathers had clumped together, but nevertheless, darted his eyes towards his – _no, never his_ – alpha before returning to his pillow again.

"It helps if you talk it out."

Remus laughed, "What are you? My therapist?"

"Just. . . someone who will listen to you. I'm sure you've held back a lot more than you've let out." Fenrir said. "You seem like the person to do so. And it doesn't help that you've been infected by lycanthropy."

Remus snorted, "No thanks to you."

Fenrir winced, "How. . . how much did you know about _why_ I bit you?"

Remus paused and looked at Fenrir warily. "My parents told me it was because you were looking to increase the size of your pack. . . that anyone would do – even a child. Even Albus confirmed that you had a. . . particular interest in children. To see how strong they were if they survived their first transformation at their first full moon."

Fenrir snorted, rolling his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to formulate his thoughts, knowing that his mate was waiting for his answer. Sighing, he turned to Remus and grabbed his hands, noting how Remus had flinched at the contact and was struggling to remove his limbs from Fenrir's grasp.

"Remus, what I am about to say is 100% true. I will even take an oath if you wish." Fenrir stated. He looked straight at Remus's eyes, and saw that his mate was searching for something before shaking his head.

"You don't have to. I believe you."

And Fenrir's wolf howled at the trust that his mate bestowed upon him. Remus actually looked amused when Fenrir puffed up in pride, only to deflate just a tad in embarrassment when his mate caught his smugness.

"Well," Fenrir cleared his throat. "I bit you because your parents asked me to."

Remus tugged his hands out with a vicious speed. "What?"

Reclaiming his mate's hands, Fenrir spoke. "You know how you have been a sickly child." At Remus's nod he continued, "There was a particular illness – one that your parents could do nothing to help. It was out of their hands. They had gone to several healers, in both St. Mungo's and even in the muggle world. The treatment had yet to be developed, and the disease was nothing like any healer had seen before."

"What was it?" Remus asked.

Fenrir shook his head, "I am uncertain. Your parents only called for me when they realized that you would die in a matter of months. I made a bargain with them – after all, you. . ."

"A bargain?"

Fenrir looked at Remus with sad eyes, which made him feel all choked up inside. "You. . . are my mate, Remus. As my mate, I could not let you die – never could I wish that upon you. Your parents were frantic to find a cure – something that was not possible during that time. But they had heard of Lycanthropy."

"It rids the host of any other diseases, but in turn, causes the host to shift into a werewolf every month on the night of the full moon." Remus murmured, his thoughts drifting to how big and how large Fenrir's hands were. How protective they felt around his, even as they were the only two people in the room, with no danger in sight.

Fenrir nodded his head, "Yes. My mate, _my_ mate was dying. I did not want that to happen. And so, in return for saving your life, I was to return and meet you upon your coming of age – at 17."

Remus remembered that day. His parents had quite anxious and the tension was palpable and nerve wrecking the two weeks before his birthday happened. But he could also tell how tired they were. After all, they had dealt with his condition month after month, year after year – only to have a reprieve after he had gotten an invitation to Hogwarts.

His parents had warned him about Fenrir about a month after his "treatment" – a week after his first transformation. Remus had been so frightened. He couldn't understand what was going on!

But his parents had told him all about the 'attack' on his person. How Fenrir Greyback, a notorious werewolf who favored biting children to infect them with Lycanthropy, had attacked Remus when he was out of the house. In his moment of horror, Remus had yet to notice the amounts of loopholes within their fabricated story.

But now that Fenrir had spoken of everything, it seemed to make sense. After all, how had Albus found out about his condition if not for his parents sending an owl to the Headmaster? And besides, Fenrir didn't infect any other child with Lycanthropy. It was all because of his brother Edgar Greyback, whom had been kicked out of his pack and had gone on a fit of rampage. It didn't help that Edgar looked like a mirror image of Fenrir – or more like Fenrir looked a lot like his older brother – and so, many people had thought of Edgar's fetish as Fenrir's.

Then, a truly startling and frightening thought had surfaced.

"Did you only save me because I was your mate?"

Fenrir bit his lip. At first it had been like that, he admitted it to Remus. Watching Remus look conflicted was something Fenrir didn't know if he should be happy about or not. After all, his mate was feeling confused about how the man he trusted was actually a fraud. And now the man whom he had believed was his enemy – the reason for his condition – had actually saved him from a terminal illness?

"But – I try to save children as well! I am not adept at healing and I would never wish for children to go through the full moon every month. But if it will save them –"

"I-I need some time," Remus whispered, running his fingers over Fenrir's hands distractedly.

"I understand," Fenrir said, pulling away, but stopped when Remus had a tight hold on him.

"W-Would you take off your glamour?" Remus asked, shyly. He bit his lip, looking up at his alpha. Ah yes, _his_ alpha – he had finally wrapped his mind around _that_ aspect quite perfectly.

"Of course. Anything for my mate."

The glamour dropped and Remus was avidly took in all of Fenrir's physical appearance. His mate had soft silky brown hair and had bright brown eyes with laugh lines, displaying his dimples quite prominently when he smiled at his mate. His skin was smooth and wrinkle free, but slight crow's feet from his age. He was a little buffer than his glamour portrayed him to be, but Remus could see the added muscles in his arms, thick thighs and strong calves. Remus's eyes strayed a little towards Fenrir's large and prominent bulge, but quickly averted his eyes with a faint blush when he saw the bulge twitch.

"You like?" Fenrir asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Remus said with a halfhearted anger in his words. "You can go now."

Fenrir grinned and decide to push his boundaries a little more. Leaning over to Remus's ear, he blew on it, watching his mate pull back, cupping his ear with both hands and a bright blush on his face.

"I'll see you later."

"Pervert!" Remus cried out and his last pillow slammed against the closed door behind his chuckling alpha.

…..

After Hermione had excused herself, she returned to her room and continued on with her research. Removing the books that she had already read from her bed, she moved towards her trunk that had been brought over by a house elf.

Hermione looked through her trunk, searching for any book that would help her understand what Harry was going through. She saw in her best friend's eyes that he was adamant that the Ministry with its current status was quite lacking in many ways.

She agreed with Harry on that aspect, but she couldn't believe that muggleborns were truly the cause of the pureblood's animosity towards them. After scouring her trunk and finding nothing that would help, she left her room and walked towards the Riddle Library.

Walking up to the podium, she flipped open the large tome sitting on top and wrote, "History of Wizarding Britain", "Politics and Laws", and "Traditions and Customs".

Stepping back, the tome glowed gold before the books with those required terms flew from the shelves and landed in several piles on the table beside her. With a flick of her wand, as Harry had told her that magic was allowed in the midst of those who had their traces removed, she levitated the books back to her room and settled down for a good long read.

…..

Sirius flicked his wand to and fro, watching the items within his room float around in circles above his head. Sighing, he placed his hands behind his head and rested his head on it. He wondered how the talk Fenrir had with Remus was going on.

Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed Fenrir to talk to Moony? After all, Remus hated the man with a passion – all because Fenrir was the one to make him like a werewolf. The loss of a stable job, an unfamiliar path to romance – no future family to call his own.

Sirius gnawed at his bottom lip, feeling blood soaking through his mouth. Sucking on the injury, he sat up and the items quickly dropped onto the mattress. With a burst of magic, the items were returned to their positions.

He stood to leave his room, but a knock interrupted his progress.

"Come in," Sirius said and the door opened to reveal Fenrir.

"Is Remus all right?"

"Well, he's better than before." Fenrir said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius pinned the werewolf with a suspicious glare before aiming his wand at the Fenrir.

"Black! What are you –"

"What do you want with Remus?"

"What do _I_ want with Remus?" Fenrir echoed, narrowing his eyes when he heard Sirius's dubious tone and saw his chary gaze.

"Answer me!" The animagus prompted, his stance reminding Fenrir of all the Aurors he had faced in battle – alert and wary at their opponent.

"Nothing! I don't –"

"Liar!" Sirius roared. "Your eyes are deceiving you! Your breath just quickened – you licking your lips just proved that your mouth has dried up. You're caught in the act. Now state your business!"

Fenrir eyed Sirius and sidestepped slowly until he could see the door at the corner of his eyes. The animagus had his wand trained on the werewolf, and Fenrir had no doubt that the wizard had retained at least _some_ of his skills back during his Auror days.

"I may have some. . . _intentions_ toward Remus." Fenrir said vaguely.

"What intentions?"

"I intend to make him my mate. Remus _is_ my mate." Fenrir said with unwavering certainty.

The alpha watched the ex-auror with attention to the slightest twitch in his muscles. And after three heartbeats, Fenrir lunged behind the settee across from the bed, catching his breath when he felt a series of spells flying over his head.

"It's true! Remus is my _mate_. I would never hurt him!" Fenrir tried, peeking his head out only to duck and roll towards the dresser, putting space between himself and the raging animagus.

"Hurt him?!" Sirius bellowed. "Too late! _Agnus dei_! You've hurt him when you took a bite out of him as a child! You've been hurting him ever since he's learned of your existence! _Confringo_!Your atrocities! Your crimes! You've cursed him into this existence!" The animagus ended his rant with an Entrail-Expelling Curse, eyes blazing with uncontained fury.

"I can explain!" Fenrir shouted, ducking when pieces of wood exploded behind him. "I've told Remus all about what happened! I even swore an oath – something he refused for me to do!"

"SHUT UP! He didn't want this! HE NEVER WANTED TO BE A WEREWOLF! _Bombarda Maxima!"_ Sirius roared. The room shook from the blast, pieces of furniture chipping and flying all over the place.

Fenrir cursed when he had to jump from behind the dresser to the curtains by the window, only to leap from the spot when Sirius had cast, " _Incendio_!"

There were insistent knocks on the door then. But the two were too focused on each other – Sirius with attacking the werewolf, and Fenrir from dodging the Auror's ferocious attacks.

"Sirius?! SIRIUS?! Are you okay?!"

"Don't come in!" The two shouted. Well, at least they had the same thing in mind at that moment.

"Sirius! What's going on? I heard a loud explosion!"

"Go away Remus!" They yelled simultaneously. Sirius turned to glare at Fenrir, but Fenrir only matched his glare with a neutral gaze.

"Sirius! Sirius! I'm coming in!"

Remus opened the door and was met with a room that looked like it had gone through a war. "W-What's going on?" His amber eyes looked up and saw that there was a stalemate between his best mate and his. . . mate.

"Sirius?! Fenrir?! What's going on?! Why are the two of you fighting?!"

Sirius pointed a finger accusingly at Fenrir. " _He_ says that you're his mate! Tell him he's wrong, Remus! Your can't _possibly_ love a monster like _him_!"

Remus was caught between both sides. On one side, he wanted to agree with Sirius. After all, Fenrir _did_ bite him and it _did_ cause Remus to have his monthly affliction. But to even say anything bad about the alpha made Moony upset, snarling at the animagus before him.

"I. . . I can't." Remus said.

"What? What do you mean?" The look on Sirius's face could not even measure up to how flabbergasted he felt. "Just _tell me_ that _you. can't. love. him!_ "

Remus shook his head, walking over to where Fenrir was crouching behind the bed. Holding a hand up, Remus pulled his alpha up and stumbled into Fenrir when the werewolf's full weight pulled him towards him.

"He's really _truly_ my mate Sirius. _I_ might not like Fenrir yet, but _Moony_ knows. _Moony_ acknowledges Fenrir as my mate. And maybe, maybe, it will take awhile for me to get used to this situation, but Sirius," Remus said exasperatedly. "Did you even let Fenrir say his side before you started firing off spells? The room looks like a mess!"

The floor was littered all over with chipped wood from the dressers and the walls. The curtains were singed with fires that had immediately been taken out upon Remus's arrival and the bed was ripped up and shredded, the feathers from the pillows askew. The covers had haphazardly landed on the floor, all bunched up from Fenrir and Sirius running on top of it. Even the rug was a bit ruffled from the excess wear and tear.

Sirius grumbled and stowed his wand back in his wrist holster. Stomping towards the door, he opened it and turned back. "Come find me when you finally make sense, Remus." With that, he turned his head and slammed the door behind him.

Remus looked around and wiped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry about him," He said, facing Fenrir – only to have to look up and up at the alpha werewolf when Remus realized that they were only about a foot apart.

"You have no need to apologize for him. I should not have just, as the teenagers say, dropped the bomb. I should have just eased him into it." Fenrir said. He pulled his wand from his thigh holster and waved it about, repairing the room's interior before replacing it back into its holster.

"I know I don't." Remus smiled wearily. After all, it seems as if he'd been doing so for at least two decades or so – counting the seven years that he'd spent together with the Marauders as they pranked many, many students. "But, I feel like I should say it. Sirius is one of my oldest friends."

"So you feel like you have an obligation to him?"

"Something of that sort."

The silence after was neither uncomfortable nor pleasant – just there.

"Well, since you feel like it will take awhile for you to get used to this situation, would it be wrong of me to ask you out on a date?" Fenrir asked.

Remus chuckled, "So quick?"

"I don't want to seem pushy. If you don't want to, it's fine."

"No, no. It's all right. I'd love to go on a date with you. We'll get to know each other. I'm sure that would be a good thing to do on a first date."

"When are you free?"

"When aren't I free?"

Fenrir laughed, "Saturday?"

"8PM?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up."

"I'll. . . be _here_?"

Fenrir nodded his head and strode to the door with purpose, jerkily nodding his head once more to dismiss himself from Remus's presence. Remus followed after, seeing Fenrir turn the corner down the hall. Smiling at the surprisingly shy alpha, Remus swiveled on his feet to return to his room.

…..

"Harry, this is not something I wish to ask – but I really need a favor." Fenrir said, awkwardly standing before the teen whom was cuddling against his older lover, Tom Riddle.

"Yes?" Harry perked up, lifting his head from Tom's shoulder.

"I would _never_ ask anything of you – _nothing_ , but could you, if you please, please, please, reserve a place for Remus and I, for our date this Saturday at 8PM?"

Tom seemed to become interested as well, adjusting his sitting posture, enough to be deemed as attentive. "Old friend, are you truly going on a _date_?" Tom smirked, his lipless mouth looking more like scarred tissue stretching uncomfortably than an amused expression.

Fenrir growled, but he wasn't that angry. "I want to make a good first impression." Then he leered at the Dark Lord, "I heard your date was just as sappy and affectionate as well."

Tom huffed, "It was not _sappy_ **or** _affectionate_."

Harry turned his head to place his undivided attention towards his lover. " _Not_ sappy or affectionate?" He asked with an overly sweet smile.

Tom paled, his serpentine skin seeming to be more translucent than pasty gray. "Not at all Harry. You know I planned that date with you in mind."

"So _I'm_ sappy _and_ affectionate?"

"I care for you very much," Tom finally said.

Harry nodded his head with approval. "Now Fenrir, where would you like for me to reserve?"

"Where is Remus's favorite place? What's his favorite food?"

Harry laughed, "Remus's favorite food is chocolate. I guess you can either go to Belgium or Switzerland for them, but really, Remus is more partial to Italian."

"So Italy?"

Harry chuckled, "Fenrir, you worry too much! Remus will love wherever it is you take him! It doesn't have to be a fancy, expensive restaurant! Remus is more down to earth than you think!"

"But my mate deserves the best!" Fenrir protested.

Harry sighed, turning to look at Tom who returned his look with a tilt of the head. "Very well. Choose where you want to eat, I'll reserve a spot for you. What would you prefer?"

"A nice private booth."

"Ah, okay."

"I'll do some research then. I'll talk to you later!" Fenrir said, rushing off to find the best restaurant in Italy.

Nothing was too much for his mate – even if it would be an expensive meal. Hopefully Remus would like it.

…..

A few days passed and Sirius still continued to elude Remus. It was possible that his avoiding the werewolf was due to the fact that Remus didn't seem to take his side whenever he wanted to talk to the animagus.

It couldn't be helped. Remus knew how stubborn the man was and so, it was with a heavy heart that he went on his date with Fenrir.

At promptly 8PM, Fenrir and Remus stepped out of the floo and into _Piatti Saporiti_ , Rome, Italy. The restaurant was gorgeous, approximately 40 meter squared in area. Its exteriors consisted of a red ochre imbrex and tegula roof that led to towering light umber Corinthian columns that held up the enormous establishment, with burnt sienna walls lined with large multi-window arches done in a staircase-like fashion. The stairs led up to a wide-open patio on either side of scenescape doors made with glass of a mural depicting Julius Ceasar's rise to power.

Inside the restaurant, the space was much larger – possibly due to the use of an expansion charm on the small area, turning a 40 meter squared area into a 100 meter squared area. The floor was made from black and white diamond marbled tiles; the limestone walls were decorated with paintings from Roman history and from the ceiling, at the very center of the floor above a large table for ten, hung a golden chandelier decorated by diamond chains, pearls making up the pendalogue and crystals as prisms, as pendant lights hung around in a concentric circle-like pattern over round tables for four. There was a large spacious area in the left hand corner of the room, for live music, but other than that, private booths for two lined the walls of each floor, as far as Remus could see when the maître d' led them up to the balcony. Remus surmised that the door at the far right would lead straight into the kitchens, which was no doubt filled with either house elves or witches and wizards who actually cooked for a living.

They were led to a private booth on the balcony overlooking the city, but most importantly, it had a perfect view of the _Arco di Costantino_ (Arch of Constantine) and beside it, the _Colosseum_.

Fenrir did the most gentlemanly thing and pulled the chair out for Remus, puffing his chest out when his mate smiled shyly in response, thanking the alpha for such a sweet gesture.

"This is. . . really fancy," Remus said, looking around. Lit up by oil lamps, the balcony had natural stone flooring, rich terracotta concrete railings forming semicircles, potted hydrangeas, azaleas and rhododendrons.

"Thank you," Fenrir said. "Though, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

"No, no. It really is quite ostentatious." Remus assured him. "But. . . I'm not really. . . comfortable in this kind of setting."

All the air seemed to rupture from Fenrir's chest. His mate _hated_ – no, it wasn't that he hated the place, it was just _uncomfortable_ for him. Remus felt uneasy, awkward and if Fenrir was reading his body language correctly, a bit troubled to be surrounded by the lavish decorations and atmosphere.

Even from the balcony, the one-way privacy and silence spells woven into their booth allowed them to hear the live music from downstairs, but did not permit the waiters, servers or the employed to hear their conversation. But that didn't prevent Remus's sharp werewolf hearing from catching bits and pieces of what the other fancily dressed customers were speaking about his somewhat shabby attire.

"We could go to another place!" Fenrir blurted, quickly standing. Remus winced as the metal chair scraped against the floor.

"No, no. It's fine. We're already here."

Fenrir groaned and covered his face with both hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"What? NO! Why would you think that?"

"Even though I have asked Harry about your favorite place, your favorite foods, I have only thought of myself and my values and ideals when it came to picking the location for our date tonight."

"You asked Harry about me?" Remus asked, touched by the amount of effort Fenrir exerted in order to plan the perfect date together.

"Yes," Fenrir admitted. "He's your godson you know – thinks of you like his godfather. And he's told me about you enjoying anywhere as long as it is where I have chosen. Yet, I ignored his words, choosing to believe that, as my mate, you deserve the best!"

Then, Fenrir paused and frowned. His shoulders slumped and he heaved a sigh. "I have thought of nothing about your comfort nor have I even thought about what _you_ wanted." Fenrir laughed deprecatingly. "I couldn't even reserve a spot here without Harry's help. After all, who would allow _Fenrir Greyback_ , infector of children, monster werewolf to all, into their establishment? Without Harry's assistance, the best we could do was to eat dinner at a manor away from the rest of the residents living there."

"Fenrir. . ." Remus whispered, placing a hand on top of his alpha's. "Even if we had dinner behind a dumpster, I would still love it."

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "The dumpster smells yes, but the fact of the matter _is_ , is that no matter where we go, I just want to spend time with _you_ , to get to know _you_. The location is not important. The food we eat is inconsequential. Only _you_ , Fenrir, takes importance during the time we spend together."

"This," Remus waved a hand, motioning to their surroundings, "This is amazing, yes. But what makes this even more so is the fact that I'm here with _you_. Understand?"

Fenrir overturned his hand and grasped Remus's with a smile. "Yes."

"Good," Remus smiled, happy to know the two had finally reached a conclusion. He watched as Fenrir waved the server over, only to order an eight-course meal.

Within five minutes, the server returned and the _apertivio_ was distributed, two flutes of Lambrusco Grasparossa di Castelvetro, a type of red wine grape and an Italian wine made principally from the grape, and small dishes of olives, nuts and cubed cheese. And after the light appetizer, the _antipasti_ was served – the starter consisting of a charcuterie platter made up of salame and mortadella, served with gorgonzola, provolone, and pecorino toscano, accompanied by breadsticks, pizza bianca and pane siciliano. Though the starter was slightly heavier than the appetizer, with it being close to the full moon, the two werewolves still had a rather empty stomach to stuff.

Remus's eyes lit up with pleasure. Sticking a hand towards Fenrir, he smiled. "Have you tried the salame with pecorino toscano on the pizza bianca? It's delicious! Here! Try some!"

Fenrir smiled, taking a bite out of the food offered and hummed. It was rather delicious as Remus had aptly put it, but he found more pleasure in seeing how relaxed Remus was – enough to actually _feed_ him some food! Like they were an _actual_ couple!

When their dishes were taken away, a different server returned with their _primi_ , a pasta e fagioli for Remus and an Agrodolce for Fenrir. They quietly sipped their soup, enjoying the live music that had changed from a soft Italian opera to Vivaldi's Four Seasons.

"So tell me about yourself." Fenrir said.

"What do you want to know?" Remus asked.

"Anything. Everything."

"That's pretty. . . broad."

"Maybe so, but I want to know." Fenrir shrugged, and so, the two exchanged stories about each other.

Fenrir learned all about Remus's childhood and life after Hogwarts – though bleak, was fulfilling in a sense that his mate had tried his hand at every job he had applied to. Remus, on the other hand, learned about Fenrir's childhood has well. Being bitten when he was a child, after his father had found that he had not inherited the Lycanthropy gene. Then his antagonistic relationship with his older brother – who his father had passed over the position of pack leader to Fenrir instead; thus, leading to a revengeful and spiteful werewolf that went on a rampage, infecting everyone that crossed his path. Following his father's advice, Fenrir had to put down Edgar before he could tarnish the Greyback name even further than he already did.

Now, Fenrir had joined Volde – _Tom_ , Remus's mind supplied – because he believed that it was time that the magical races returned to their rightful position – as being held as equals, if not higher, to witches and wizards of the Wizarding Community. No longer will they be feared, but held with reverence due to their quick reflexes, agility, super abilities and fast healing. Understanding where Fenrir was coming from, Remus had agreed, but had agreed to disagree on the tactics that the Dark – _no, Tom!_ – had used in the past.

Their second course, _secondi_ , coupled with the side dishes, _contorni_ , and followed by _insalata_ , a salad, and _formaggi e frutta,_ a course full of cheeses from around the Rome region, and freshly picked fruits. The server had just removed those plates and were now serving _dolce_ , desserts.

Remus thoroughly awaited his _semifriddo_ dessert, an ice cream cake with the texture of frozen mousse, and a slice of _torta caprese_ , an Italian chocolate and almond cake, with extra chocolate on both orders. Fenrir chose an order of panna cotta, an Italian dessert of sweetened cream thickened with gelatin and molded, aromatized with vanilla and a dash of chocolate drizzle.

Fenrir absentmindedly ate his dessert as he watched his mate humming with happiness as he chewed his delicious sweet treats. They fed each other, sure, but it was more enlightening to see the reactions on Remus's face whenever he was either being fed or eating the meal himself.

Their meal continued with silly, inane questions such as how tall Fenrir was, or what Remus _really_ thought about Gryffindors as a child. Things like that that really didn't mean much, but was truly enlightening to hear, considering the little details were pretty significant to each other, even if it were unimportant to others. The live music had changed from Vivaldi's Four Seasons to avant-garde classical music conducted by Franco Donatoni and Luciano Berio. It soon turned to Pachelbel's Canon in D Major played by a small, but skillful orchestra.

Their meals ended with a cup of a strong espresso – no milk or sugar – and then followed by a grappa, which the servers informed them would help aid in their digestion of the ten-course meal.

Thanking the servers, they were soon left alone to their soft conversation, enjoying the last bits of music that were playing as the restaurant began to close up.

"Is it really 11PM already?" Remus gasped, "Time flew by so quickly!"

"It does when one is enjoying themselves." Fenrir said, hiding his nervousness behind his alcoholic drink.

Remus smiled in response. "I did enjoy tonight. Thank you very much." Putting his empty flute down, Remus wiped his mouth. "It was a delicious meal."

Fenrir mirrored his movements and waved for the server to handle their bill. "I would love to spend more time with you. Preferably in a less – extravagant environment?"

Remus laughed, dismissing the server whom had came back to retrieve Fenrir's signature and Vault number. "How about I cook next time? We can eat at my apartment, but I'm not positive that it's warded strongly."

"I have a place of my own, if you don't mind." Fenrir admitted.

"All right. If that's all right with you." Remus smiled.

"Great. Shall we?" Fenrir pulled the chair out for Remus and the two waved goodbye to the staff as they headed over to the floo to return to Tom's manor.

…..

 _Agnus dei_ : Bone Crushing Curse (Made up the incantation)

A/N: Understandably, I have written that Harry will meet up with Neville, Luna and the twins on the day of the Summer Solstice. After further research, which I should have done prior to writing and updating the chapter, I have found that the Summer Solstice is June 21st. Therefore, I have edited that chapter and have left it as is: "Luna and the others will meet Harry on the hottest day of the summer." BUT other than that, happy new years!


	9. Comes in Three's and Four's

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 9

Comes in Three's and Four's

The fireplace burst into green flames as a small chime alerted Dumbledore of a waiting guest.

"Albus? Albus, are you there?"

Molly's warbled voice came flitting into the room and the Headmaster walked out of his personal quarters.

"Molly? What is it?"

"Might I come through?"

"Of course!"

The redhead's head disappeared from the green flames and a few seconds later, she emerged from the fireplace.

"Is there something wrong, Molly?" He frowned when the Weasley matriarch made him wait, choosing to dust the ashes off her decrepit apron and fraying dress. But when she looked up, only a twinkled-eye smile greeted her. Seeing his kindness put a smile on her own face, but it quickly fell with the news she had to tell.

"I have not been able to get to Sirius for the past few weeks and whenever I've tried talking to Arthur, he's always away or is in the middle of something." The plump redhead huffed in annoyance. Surely Sirius was over the silly article? The news had disappeared a week after it had been produced! "Honestly, when will the boy listen to his betters? Always getting himself into detention with James; always slacking in his studies and picking up girls and using them as if they were tissues." She tutted loudly with disapproval.

"Have you tried sending Sirius an owl?" Dumbledore asked, moving the conversation along. He didn't have time for all her foolishness. He had to find that boy!

Molly looked affronted, "But of course! I've tried to floo to Grimmauld Place and have even tried floo calling! I've even sent him _seven_ owls for the past week and a half! _Seven_! And all of them have been returned unopened! Merlin knows he cannot take care of himself!" She frowned, "As if Kreacher, that blasted house elf of his, would actually live up to a mother's care and loving hands."

Dumbledore breathed in through his nose and slowly let out his breath. Merlin, it was like dealing with a sixteen-year-old Molly again. How in the world did he ever think that she would become more adult-like when she had gotten married and had gotten pregnant with William?

With a benevolent smile, Albus addressed half of her problem. "Molly, Arthur is just busy with the Ministry. I have no doubt that he is working hard and have many projects lined up, courtesy of Fudge himself. As for the other news, I have learned that Harry had been invited to the Minister's Ball, and with a plus one as well. I don't know who the guest is, but I will find out soon enough." Then blue eyes turned gravely surly, "I've also heard that the boy has been in the company of the Malfoys during this event."

"Malfoys," Molly snapped, pursing her lips with displeasure. "Awful, the lot of them. And hanging around Harry, you say? Why, that's preposterous! We've always vocally denounced their beliefs and traditions. No – it's not possible. There must be some mistake. Harry could not have been at the Minister's ball! Certainly not with the Malfoys!"

With his steepled fingers under his bearded chin, Dumbledore was glad that the redheaded witch made no note of why Dumbledore had not been at the event. His blue eyes turned to the gadgets still twirling around on his shelves; the blood wards were still up, so perhaps Molly was correct?

He'd have to recheck his contacts himself. Just to be sure.

"Well-spoken, Molly." The redhead preened from his praise. "Perhaps it was not Harry. The boy had been too well-kept to be him." Now that he thought about it, the description that his old friend, Doge, had given to him did not resemble the scrawny Gryffindor he knew. However, the Minister did _personally_ walk up and thank him for joining the event…

How peculiar indeed.

"If Harry's not with the Malfoys, then where is he?! Oh, don't tell me now, Albus. Did you send Mundungus to look after him?" Molly barely looked at the headmaster for a second before she came to her own conclusion, "You did, didn't you?" She asked, accusingly. "Mundungus isn't the sort of person we need in the Order!"

The wizened old man narrowed his eyes, but the redheaded matriarch was on a tirade. She sighed dramatically, "If only Fabian and Gideon were still alive! And James and Lily as well." Her eyes grew wet with tears, and she quickly dabbed them away. "Well, we need all the help we can get. Harry cannot defeat You-Know-Who without us."

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and looked at Molly. Harry had to be malleable and in order for that to happen, the boy's first step was to apologize for his misdeeds, his little temper tantrum and his stupid little contract _and_ remove it. Then, when Harry realized that what he was doing was for the greater good, the boy can return into his bosom, thankful that the Great and Well-loved, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had forgiven him for straying.

Smiling benevolently at the redhead, he spoke up. "And as for Sirius, let him be. He's regressed to his teenager years," Dumbledore adopted a sad and pitying expression, "Such is the effect of having been around Dementors for twelve years. It's a shame that his temper has reverted as well."

Molly 'tutted' once more, her disapproval of Sirius's childish tantrum evident. Honestly, how could she have taken care of Harry without the additional funds? Surely Sirius understood. Molly shook her head; the boy had always been childish since his days at Hogwarts – and she had thought he had matured, joining the Auror Academy; but sadly it was not meant to be. A man at his age and still haven't settled down yet. He had much to learn before he was truly an adult. After all, he _had_ been sent to Azkaban, and no man in his right mind would have been sent to that hellhole if he weren't rational and mature.

"Yes, yes. You're right, Albus. We just need to help the boy. Sirius needs lots of care after what he's been through." Molly nodded sagely, as if she had come up with the idea all by herself.

"Very good," Albus praised. "Now, what of your sons, William, Charlie and Percy? And of Arthur? I rarely hear from him."

Molly huffed in irritation, "William refuses to talk to me about the goblins – in fact, he said he would not speak of his career in Egypt or of his association with Gringotts should he return to Great Britain! Of course, Charlie's in Romania with the dragons, but it would be difficult to get the other dragon handlers on our side – none of them wish harm upon their precious _babies_." The Weasley matriarch shook her head, red curls swaying side to side. " _Babies_ , he calls them! As if they were _actual_ beings that _needed_ to be taken care of! The boy wouldn't know how dangerous they were until they bit the head right off of him! I told him to stay at home where he belonged, but no – he had to go traipsing out of the country!"

Albus stayed silent, knowing the real reason for her two eldest sons' leave of the country, but did not vocalize his thoughts. After all, it was common knowledge to everyone why William and Charlie left; that is, it was common knowledge to all but their mother herself.

The woman was absolutely, positively overbearing! To the point that if you had had to breathe, she would be the one to provide the oxygen for you! Dumbledore understood why they had left; _he_ certainly would have had Molly been his mother.

Thankfully, she was not.

"Now Percy, my baby Percival." Her eyes shone proudly at her third son. Named aptly after Dumbledore with high hopes that her baby boy would be just as accomplished as her dearly beloved Headmaster, Molly was quite euphoric when her third son became Prefect, had O's in all 12 of his O.W.L.s, obtained the status of Head Boy, graduated with Outstanding's in _all_ of his N.E.W.T.s, and was now working in the Ministry, and underneath Fudge, no less! "He's been _the_ Golden Child! Oh! If only the others were just as perfect as my little Percival."

The Headmaster chose to swallow his words. Molly had chosen to ignore all statements pertaining to how arrogant her Percy had become. Blind-sighted by Percy's achievements, Molly didn't even blink an eye when Percy had joined the Ministry. Though, her heart did break when she personally found out that Percy would never follow Dumbledore and had walked out on his family. But other than that _miniscule_ flaw, her baby boy was perfect.

"I have no doubt that Percy is doing a wonderful job. It would be hard for his younger siblings to live up to his reputation." Dumbledore said instead, seeing Molly's vibrant, but shy blush at _the_ Albus Dumbledore's compliments towards her children.

Then, Molly returned her glance to her esteemed leader, brown eyes wide with anticipation. "And what of –" Molly's voice disappeared, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She frowned, cursing the stipulations placed upon the Gringotts letter she'd received.

Dumbledore seemed to understand what she was trying to say though, "Once –" His mouth, too, ended up imitating a fish out of water.

' _That dratted brat!'_ Dumbledore's face was pulled into a scowl. ' _How dare he make light of_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _!'_ The wizened wizard swore he would make the boy pay and return him under his thumb.

Only five minutes later did the two run out of the Headmaster's office, butt stinging from several unknown spells that had occurred out of nowhere, and had aimed straight for their arses.

…..

Remus blinked and then he blinked once more. Were his eyes deceiving him? Why was he here? At his door? Awaiting his arrival?

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

Remus blinked again, "Of course." Opening the door to his bedroom, he motioned his guest in. "Sorry, but I don't have tea ready." He replied a little sarcastically.

Sirius winced, "That's okay. I figured it was time for me to get my head out of my arse and have the balls to talk to you first. It was my fault that we had gotten into that fight anyway."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot against the carpeted floor. "Oh really? What gave _that_ away?"

Sirius flinched. He knew that look. He and James had been at the receiving end of it – well James even more so considering he had Lily to deal with as well. Peter was. . . well, the rat was incompetent anyway.

"Well. . . I heard that you had gone on a date with Fenrir a few days after we had that little tiff."

"It wasn't a tiff. You nearly killed my mate."

"Mate. . ." Sirius rubbed his sweaty hands along his robes, "Right." Sirius nodded his head curtly. "About that, I'm really sorry Remus. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the two of you were actually mates."

Remus rolled his eyes, lips twitching with annoyance. "Oh? _You_ couldn't wrap your heard around it? What about _me?_ _I_ was the one actually going through this situation! Put yourself in my shoes, Sirius. You've just found out that the person you trusted the most was actually a deceiving bastard. Then within a span of two hours, you find out that the person you've hated your entire life – had actually infected you _because_ you would've died! Of an _incurable_ disease if not for that man's rescue! _Then_ to find that the deceiving bastard you put your trust into has warped the truth about your _savior_. And that your _savior_ was actually your _mate_. Think about that, Sirius! Think about that!"

Sirius peeked up from behind his bangs before looking down at his hands, "I couldn't stand the fact that he was your mate. I _still_ can't to tell you the truth." He continued on, and Remus let him, quietly sitting there as the werewolf watched the animagus pace a hole in his rug.

" _He_ was the reason why your parents feared for _your_ life, your _future_. They knew all about the laws and restrictions on werewolves! And now that their son was one, they didn't know what to think!" Sirius said.

Remus pursed his lips, unfazed. "I know. They've told me."

The animagus sighed and looked at his old friend pleadingly, "James and I, you were always so sickly looking. So pale, so fragile. Every month you would disappear and every time you came back, you looked as if you were about to fall to pieces. It wasn't until we found out that we could find an alternative to calm Moony. Remus, you have to understand. Our anger was placed onto Fenrir because he was the reason why you were in pain every month – the reason why you couldn't hold a job. And now – out of nowhere, to say that he is your mate – !"

"You don't think it's hard for me to swallow, Sirius?" Remus asked rhetorically. "It is _my_ life. He is _my_ mate. Honestly, I think it is within my right to hit you right now until I'm satisfied." He threw Sirius a scathing look, "But I won't. Come here, Sirius."

The werewolf patted the space beside him and the animagus obediently did as he was told.

"I understand that you and James cared a lot for me. And honestly, I do as well. Nonetheless, I've been through the transitions even before I entered Hogwarts and even while you and James were gone. Moony –" Remus laughed softly, "Moony is finally relaxed and calm. Fenrir grounds us. He makes us feel safe. Plus, the fact that Moony now has the rest of his pack with him, and his cub by his side, is really helping me through this. I really want to try this, Sirius. Do you understand?"

"I do." Sirius nodded halfheartedly.

"And I'm doing this even if it means I won't get your support." Remus stated in a final tone.

There was a moment of silence as Sirius looked to the floor and scuffed his shoes against the carpet. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't tell you that I understand because I don't. It's just – ugh! I can't even say this without making it sound like I'm blaming you. And I'm not! I'm just trying to understand, but I let my own pigheadedness get in the way of our friendship."

"And your anger."

"And my anger." Sirius agreed.

"And your idiocy."

"And my idiocy," Sirius conceded.

"And your –"

"Can we please move on from listing my flaws?" Sirius asked.

Remus pursed his lips, "You do have a lot of it."

"Gee thanks."

Remus hmph'ed and looked at Sirius. "Are you apologizing _because_ you're sorry? Or just because you think this will make me forgive you?"

Sirius looked up at his best friend and sighed.

"Well? Remus asked, after a moment of silence fell through.

"I'm really, _really_ , _truly_ sorry for putting the blame on you and Fenrir. For being so obstinate and for taking out my anger about Dumbledore on the two of you. I guess I just needed –"

"Someone to release your anger on?" Remus pursed his lips with narrowed eyes. Sirius had the gall to look sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah. . . release my anger. . . "

"Well, I'd thank you not to do it again. I may not be so forgiving next time." Remus sniffed.

"So we're okay?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"I _will_ forgive you, but I won't forget. After all, it's hard to forget when you are one of the three last remaining Marauders alive."

"Two," Sirius interjected.

"Two?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Wormtail will be dead soon. If not the Dementors, then just living in Azkaban surrounded by the feeling of despair and lost hope."

". . . Right." Remus said, wincing at having caused his friend to remember such awful things. "I'll forget about this if you forget about what I just said about you. You still have to remember what I told you about Fenrir though."

Sirius barked in laughter, "Very well!" And the two clapped hands before tugging each other into a brotherly hug.

But both of them knew. It was hard to forget such horrid things.

…..

During the days that Remus had awaited his first date with Fenrir, Hermione was holed up in her designated room, only to leave during meal time or when she required more books from Tom's library.

Of course, the books she had read were all about the pureblood history – before the entry of muggleborns into their society. Then she understood how the society had quote-unquote "fallen from grace". As it were, the muggleborns brought in their own traditions, customs, ideals, wants, needs, complaints – anything that they believed that the pureblood "lorded" over them unfairly was subsequently taken down from within either the Ministry or the school (i.e. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).

Then she turned to the politics side of the Wizarding Community. The purebloods had strived to maintain a modicum of decorum when it came to allowing muggleborns the transition from their muggle world into the pureblood's wizarding world. It wasn't that they entirely _hated_ the muggleborns. But once it was realized that their livelihood was being threatened, the purebloods had tried to take action. And while they had succeeded in the past, once Dumbledore's sworn-in ceremony as Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and his receiving of the award of an Order of Merlin, first class, things had slowed down. And especially after Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald did the purebloods truly have a hard time trying to salvage their traditions.

Hermione had tried _so very hard_ to find evidence that may disprove the tomes' claims of such an occurrence, but to no avail. Even the newspaper clippings and articles from back then had confirmed what she had learned. Dumbledore truly did nothing for the Wizarding World. He had all this power and he refused to use it to help everyone.

Knowing not to throw the books, even in her bouts of anger, Hermione stiffly placed the tome to the side and pinched the bridge of her nose, calmly taking in deep breaths as she counted down from 10. It helped soothe her in some way, but in others, she still felt that anger simmering underneath her skin.

Calmly thinking the information through, Hermione reviewed her memories of the Headmaster. How was it that she didn't see the clues there? The hints that were blatantly obvious?

In first year, how would Vold – ' _Tom – his name is Tom'_ she reminded herself – even get through the strongest wards at Hogwarts if the Headmaster were in charge of them? She had heard, or had she? Hermione thought, of the times where Dumbledore insisted that Hogwarts was strongly protected under heavy wards – wards that Tom would have difficulty breaking in order to get through to the school. After all, hadn't she reminded Harry in first year that if he were to stay in the school, Tom would not be able to hurt him? And because the wards were so powerful, it would prevent Tom from entering?

But no. Tom _did_ enter the school – even if it was through the possession of Quirrell's body. And really, how did a stupid troll get inside the school? It would have had to pass through the impenetrable wards that the school provided to its residents. Plus, what had been going through the Headmaster's mind when he decided to guard the Philosopher's Stone within the school? And in a _school_ filled with _children_!

Hermione clicked her tongue and frowned.

Then second year happened – and it occurred through the use of a dark piece of magic and the basilisk. Then again. . . wasn't it such an odd occurrence that every student that had been petrified _had_ been petrified? How was it that it was such a coincidence that the petrified students had been at a place that allowed them to see the _reflection_ of the basilisk's eyes and not the eyes itself? How was it that they had items or were near objects, and Sir Nicholas for Justin, that allowed them to miss death by such a small chance?

Things were not adding up. And it should have been plain to see if Hermione had actually thought about it. But she had been young! And afraid! While it was just relieving to hear that no one actually died, it didn't help that those who had been petrified had had to wait until the mandrakes had matured before brewing the needed potion. Then again. . . why hadn't the Headmaster just ordered the Mandrake Restorative Draughts from the apothecaries? Oh wait. . . if he did that, then it would have drawn attention to the fact that the Headmaster allowed another disaster to occur – one that had already happened about fifty years ago, resulting in the death of the well-known Moaning Myrtle.

Third year was all right, Hermione supposed. If you counted out Sirius, a supposedly mass murderer escaping from Azkaban to go after the true murderer and Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, who happened to be the pet rat of one Ronald Weasley. The _same_ Weasley that Harry, and now Hermione, the rest of the Order, and the _world_ – well that's a stretch, Wizarding Community it is – had found out to have been robbing Harry blind. He and along with his overbearing mother Molly Weasley, slut of a sister Ginny Weasley (and Hermione hated used slurs – oh wait. It was different if she talked about someone she hated) and Dumbledore, the supposedly esteemed Headmaster that Hermione now realized she had blindly trusted just because he happened to be the most powerful wizard of all time. She too had been, under the pretenses of being handed scholarship money, but now that she knew, Hermione would do everything she could to return it.

Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament – something Dumbledore could have stopped as the Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. After all, as part of the International Confederation of Wizards, Dumbledore had the authority to have a say in removing Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old _minor_ from an _adult_ tournament that killed its participants. After all, a thousand galleons was a thousand reasons to actually _join_ the tournament – what was fame and glory anyway if you died? Or survived – according to Professor McGonagall – based on sheer dumb luck?

Huh. . . Hermione paused but shrugged and proceeded to continue thinking. Forget about being the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Dumbledore's position as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot could have surely override Bagman's authority of the entire thing. He may be the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but really, was his position higher than Dumbledore's? Why the bloody hell was the tournament even activated again?!

Hermione silently berated herself for cussing once more. Forget about the fourth year, it was the fifth year that had been the worst! Dumbledore had allowed Umbridge to gain entry into Hogwarts! And according to _Hogwarts: A History_ , the Ministry had no _power_ , no _rule_ , no _authority_ to even _assign_ one of their own into the staff at Hogwarts. And then what with Dumbledore disappearing and never to be seen through the year, he had practically given Umbridge free reign. Wait. Not _practically_. He _did_ give Umbridge free reign! He might as well have handed her the keys to the school!

Hermione coughed to herself, smiling as she made a sort of muggle reference in her thoughts. Then she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Dumbledore only arrived in time to save Trelawney, which in Hermione's point of view, was sorely a mistake, but she did agree that kicking the woman out of the school with no place to go was a little bit inhumane.

Waving aside that concern, Hermione moved onto the next point. Dumbledore had not prevented Harry from being _Crucio_ 'ed. He did not prevent Harry from almost being doused by Veritaserum. He did not save Harry nor did he save the school and its students from the blood quills, from the Inquisitorial Squad or from Umbridge's reign of terror. Everything had to be done by the kids. This war was basically _centered_ around the idea that only _Harry_ , a fifteen-year-old teenager, would be able to defeat _Tom_ , a Dark Lord who was practically three times Harry's age and with three times more experience and knowledge than Harry did!

Looking at the notepad she had just remembered having on her lap, Hermione was surprised. Her t-chart on deciding the pros and cons of siding with Tom was quite thoroughly filled. There were all the pros that spanned at least five full, whole pages. Yet there were only a handful of cons that Hermione had written down – and they didn't even sound convincing enough to be considered a con.

Rereading it, Hermione frowned. "Con: 1) Will be seen as a traitor to the Light, 2) Will have to deal with Dumbledore and his followers, 3) Might take years to repay Harry. . ."

Sighing, Hermione crossed the cons out and looked over her t-chart. The first few cons could be done – after all, she was already saving up money to repay Harry, so that shouldn't even be considered a con.

Hermione tapped the tip of the quill on her notepad. Everything was basically pointing to Tom – not pointing to, _SCREAMING AT HER_ to join Tom, Hermione quickly amended in her head.

After all, what was she losing? She had everything to gain as Tom's ally. And she had everything to lose as Tom's enemy. Very well. She picked up her notepad and quill and sent the tomes splayed out in the library around her, back to its rightful shelves with a flick of her wand.

' _Oh, got to put that down as a pro too. 'Able to use magic in the vicinity of a magical adult'.'_

With a strong determined look in her eyes, Hermione set out to find some people.

…..

"Hermione! Finally, I thought I would have had to send a house elf to retrieve you. You've nearly missed lunch," Harry said, once the bushy-haired Gryffindor arrived at the dining room.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled. "I was in the library reading some books."

She gave Harry a once over and nodded her head approvingly. Harry was filling out quite nicely – under the potions that Professor Snape was brewing for him. He also had that heavenly glow around him – that was probably because of his ever-progressing relationship with Tom. Harry looked better than he had been. It was such a nice change compared to the bolts and shackles he seemed to lug around even during the school year.

"Oh? What were you reading up on?"

"Just Wizarding history, traditions, laws – stuff like that."

"Oh," Harry wrinkled his nose. "That sounds boring. Whatever do you need to read those for?"

"You should learn as well," Tom interjected. "It is good to learn about your roots and how the Wizarding community was founded – and on what _basis_ it was founded on."

Harry grumbled but nevertheless nodded his head.

Hermione smiled – Tom was such a good influence on him! _She_ could have _never_ gotten Harry to do some free reading on his own. The boy was forever attached to Weasley – always being dragged off to play games, lounge around or even to go flying. Never studying – no, it seems as if the youngest Weasley male had some sort of allergic reaction towards the idea of study.

"Oh, speaking of learning," Hermione said. "Sirius, Remus, might I have a word with the two of you after our meal?"

The aforementioned wizards shared a look and nodded their heads. "Of course."

Hermione smiled and bent her head to eat her meal. Her eyes noticed the change in seating at the table. Harry was sitting on Tom's left hand side while Lucius Malfoy sat on Tom's right side. Besides Harry was her, followed by Sirius, Remus and Fenrir – who was actively engaging Remus in some conversation.

' _Must be_ _ **some**_ _conversation if Professor Lupin is blushing like that. . .'_ Hermione giggled to herself.

She turned her attention to the person besides Lucius. Hermione would have never seen it unless she had came upon them, but Severus was _actually_ Lucius's lover! Narcissa wasn't at the table – she was with Draco at their home in Malfoy Manor, but the fact of the matter was – is that _her_ Potions professor was subtly trying to fend off Lucius's flirtatious manners!

Hermione would have gawked if she hadn't had a mind to control her reaction, but deciding not to head in _that_ territory, she turned to Sirius.

"How are things with you and Remus?"

"They're fine." Sirius smiled, munching on a piece of Chicken. "We've mended our fight. We've forgiven, but we won't forget. Then again, no one ever forgets if someone's wronged them."

A shadow seemed to be cast over Sirius's eyes at that comment.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, concerned.

The shadow seemed to retreat, but Hermione could see a lingering darkness in Sirius's eyes. "Let's eat, shall we? There's nothing really important to mention." After a few bites, Sirius started the conversation once more.

"Oh, what was it that you needed Remus and I for?"

"Yes, is it important?" Remus had left his conversation with Fenrir, looking around Sirius's body to stare at Hermione.

"Just some things I've figured out." Hermione said vaguely. "We'll talk about it later."

With that, the conversation ended and Remus returned to Fenrir's little chat.

…..

"The Wizengamot is now in session for the Trial of Sirius Orion Black. Interrogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe: Percy Ignatius Weasley." Cornelius spoke up, knocking the gavel three times before sitting down. Rather than having a small private meeting, all the members were present in the courtroom. Even the media were sitting amongst the audience, their cameras feverishly snapping pictures of the entire scene as Sirius was led towards the center of the room – the detaining shackles a prominent feature.

"Will the court administer the Veritaserum to the defendant?" Cornelius inquired.

Sirius waved a hand to stop the Black solicitor from arguing, yet it was Amelia Bones who prevented the administration.

"Minister Fudge, there is no need to administer the Truth Serum for Lord Black. All the evidence required for the settlement of the case and trial is written in the files I've handed to you."

"If Lord Black has nothing to hide, then the distribution of the Truth Serum should not frighten him so." Cornelius spoke up.

Sirius smiled confidently, seeing how the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had paled.

"There is no need for Veritaserum, Cornelius." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "I can vouch for Lord Black myself. Lord Black has nothing to hide and his sentence to Azkaban was clearly mistaken. The Ministry during those times were falling on hard times and could not be faulted for being fallacious."

Lucius smirked; Lord Malfoy leaned back in his seat and folded his hands. "My, my. What unwavering confidence you have, Chief Wizengamot. Where was this steadfast conviction when Lord Black needed it during his first trial?"

Albus pursed his lips, preventing a scowl from forming on his face. Now that all of attention was focused on him, the old wizard needed to watch what his next words would be.

"It was remiss of me to believe that the late Lord Potter had chosen Lord Black as the Potter's secret keeper." Dumbledore solemnly admitted. "However, it was of popular knowledge that Lord Black was the late Lord Potter's best friend. This cannot be doubted."

"And so it was of popular belief that you allowed such a transgression to pass off as a farce of a trial." Lord Potter spoke up. Harry's vibrant green eyes pinned Dumbledore's slacking form, sneering when the Headmaster attempted Legilimens. "Might I remind you Chief Warlock, even your position cannot save you from any sort of lapse in fictitious discernment – even if it is done, based on _your_ personal ethics."

Dumbledore realized what Harry was saying and the probe immediately stopped. That was his first and final warning, the old Headmaster assumed, quickly turning his attention towards the rest of the courtroom.

"So, Lord Black? Will you ask for the Veritaserum?" Cornelius inquired.

"Of course." Sirius smiled, handsomely. "I have done nothing wrong. I have nothing to hide – I did not give the Potters away and I know of my innocence even if others have portrayed me as the antagonist." The animagus enjoyed the flinch it caused in the Minister.

"Administer the Veritaserum." Cornelius said imperiously, even as his body trembled with the implications that would befall him should Lord Black be found as innocent.

Sirius gave the Minister and his audience, one last smirk before sticking his tongue out to receive the required dosage. His eyes then glazed and Cornelius allowed Madam Bones to question him. But it was already known what the Head of the DMLE would ask of him – after all, she had asked the same questions to Peter Pettigrew as well.

Harry and Lucius shared a small smug look as the questions came dwindling down to the trial's most important component.

"Who was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm?" Amelia asked, her eyes slyly looking to her right where the Chief Warlock sat.

"A-"

"Don't you think we have all the evidence we need, my dear?" Dumbledore asked. He lifted the file containing the reports, evidence and information on Peter's interrogation, Sirius's trial, sentence and imprisonment. "This has all the data we need to make sure Lord Black will be compensated for his stay in Azkaban."

"Please let Lord Black answer the question, _Chief_ Warlock." Amelia stressed. Cornelius knocked the gavel thrice, before giving Dumbledore a warning look.

The old man could only deflate in his seat, looking defeated.

"Who was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm, Lord Black?" Amelia repeated.

"The person who cast the Fidelius Charm was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Sirius answered, continuing on even though murmurs broke out across the courtroom. "It was Albus's advice that we have the secret keeper switched from me to Peter Pettigrew. I told James that it was because I was such an obvious choice that everyone would believe I was the secret keeper – but _because_ I was an obvious choice, no one would really believe that I was the actual secret keeper. It was too predictable and so the Death Eaters would turn to others. And it worked after all – no one really knew who the secret keeper was. I was hardly attacked and being attacked by Death Eaters during my Auror days were not any different. But once Albus suggested Peter Pettigrew, James just changed his mind out of nowhere. I should have known something was going on, but I was too blindsided by Albus and his words to even think of anything else."

Cornelius gawked, squawking indignantly at Dumbledore's direction.

"I believe we have all the evidence that we need?" Amelia smirked.

"Arrest that man!" Cornelius barked and the Aurors rushed over to detain the Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot members shoved each other over in order to stay away from Dumbledore – as if he had suddenly caught an incurable disease and would be contagious if they stayed near his vicinity.

The old man was struggling in his seat, his wrists shackled on the chair's armrests. His face was red with anger at having been found out, yet his eyes were pinned on Sirius's form as the animagus was bereft of the effects of the Truth Serum.

The Aurors moved Dumbledore to the chair in the center of the room, binding down the old wizard, with the chains provided on the chair.

"Administer the Veritaserum." Cornelius cried shrilly, his eyes twinkling victoriously. Beside him, who was grinning with the same quality, as the Minister was Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Minister – might I remind you that this is a trial concerning Lord Black's unjustified verdict to life imprisonment in Azkaban." One of Dumbledore's supporters prompted. "This is not something to drag into – interrupting our current trial case as it is."

Cornelius puffed up in anger, narrowing his eyes at the defendant who was now sitting as calmly as ever. Then, he leaned over to hear what his Undersecretary had to say before nodding his head.

"Very well, Lord Doge. I concede to you. However, we shall leave the defendant where he is, and address this information until after we have closed Lord Black's case." Turning to Amelia and the rest of the Wizengamot members, the Minister erected the privacy ward and silence charms, enclosing the members' area from all sides.

The media continued to snap pictures of Sirius as he made his way to the side, standing out of the way, but the opposite side of the all the insistent flashes and privacy invading reporters and journalists.

After awhile, the wards came down, revealing the composed faces of all the Wizengamot members.

"We, the members of the Wizengamot, find the defendant, Lord Sirius Orion Black, innocent of all charges. As compensation for his twelve years in Azkaban, the Ministry will grant the defendant 60,000 galleons for each year the defendant has spent in Azkaban – for a total of 720,000 galleons. We will further offer Lord Black, a free two years' session with St. Mungo's most prominent healer who specializes in the mind arts – and should Lord Black require any more sessions after the two-year period, we offer him 20,000 galleons for further use."

Cornelius slammed his gavel down, signing the documents required before sending them off to be filed. Afterwards, the trial concerning Dumbledore's negligence regarding the Potter's murder had begun, with Sirius taking a seat as part of the Wizengamot.

It was so hilarious to see Dumbledore sweating underneath the glares of the Wizengamot members, though the ones that weren't glaring were quite nervous for their leader of the Light. It was those members that Lucius and Harry had kept a careful eye on.

The interrogation was mostly centered towards Dumbledore's involvement with choosing Peter as the Potters' secret keeper and for what reason it was that he wished to switch the secret keeper. His answers either began with, "It is my firm belief that . . ." or ended with, ". . . for the greater good."

There was nothing in his words the spoke of anything else – as if he was capable of resisting the Veritaserum with all his long pauses before answering and gritting of his teeth whenever he had to spit up what he chewed. But whenever Cornelius questioned Dumbledore's goals of stealing Cornelius's position as Minister, one of Dumbledore's supporters had abruptly interrupted Dumbledore's answer.

However, just before the trial was about to end, Cornelius was able to hear Dumbledore's answer.

"I have no need to be Minister because I am already the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To be the Minister would be a waste, but I have supporters here who carry on my wishes."

"AHAH!" Cornelius cried triumphantly, his pointer finger pointing accusingly at the age-old wizard.

"Minister Fudge! _THIS_ is a trial concerning the defendant's involvement of the Potters' Fidelius Charm!" Amelia cried out, over the sea of outbursts. "No matter how much you wish to secure the knowledge that Mr. Dumbledore may be plotting to overthrow your position – _this_ is not the way to do so!"

"Madam Bones, surely you can understand if the Minister wished to protect the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding World by learning this fact. And what better source than from the source itself?" Madam Umbridge tittered girlishly.

Amelia's eyes cut through her like a hot knife in butter, instantly causing the Madam Undersecretary short of breath. "There will always be ambitious people in the world, _Madam Undersecretary_." Amelia said frostily. "But there is no need to be dubious of every person that may seem to grow more _popular_ than thyself."

Both Cornelius and Dolores flushed red with embarrassment, being calling the court trial adjourned. Dumbledore had had to pay retribution for Lord Black's unwarranted imprisonment. As the person to cast the Fidelius Charm, suggest the change of secret keeper and _knowingly_ keep the information of whom the real secret keeper was to himself, he had to remunerate Lord Black with a total of 72,000 galleons. And since this trial had had Dumbledore's participation revealed for the Wizarding Community to see, it called his choices and decisions into action – thereby, calling into question his deserving of the titles, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Headmaster of Hogwarts – all of which would be closely investigated, starting at the conclusion of the current trial.

The courtroom dispersed. The media rushed out. The audience murmured to themselves, looking back at a disgruntled old wizard. Said old wizard glared at everyone in the room, mostly directing his glare at Sirius, Lucius and Harry. And the latter three smirked at him before departing from the Ministry of Magic.

…..

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Tom." Harry smiled, wakening with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Are _you_?" Harry retorted.

"Of course. It's finally the day Severus finished. Tonight's the full moon – so it'll be more powerful."

"It sucks that Remus cannot be with us." Harry murmured, cuddling up next to his lover.

"I'm sorry," Tom said, running his hands through Harry's locks. "But Fenrir will be with him. We'll have an early birthday party. Then when the full moon rises, the two will head to Merlin's Castle. Fenrir has already told his mate of the side effects of taking the Wolfsbane Potion."

Harry snorted, "Of course there are side effects. It's no wonder Dumbledore wanted Severus to brew it for Remus."

"It causes the wolf to become weaker – but because the wolf is a part of the wizard itself, it weakens the wizard too. And while the human mind dominates the animalistic side during the full moon – it angers the wolf, because the wolf cannot be contained by any means. There needs to be a balance between the two and only when the wizard or witch, embraces that part of him or her, will they finally be at peace with their wolf. This serenity allows for an easier transformation during the full moon, and allows the baser instincts of being a werewolf to become amplified. You can imagine how helpful the extra strong senses and abilities are when it comes it handy." Tom said, getting up from bed.

The silky red blanket slid off his pale skin and pooled around his waist. No, the two had yet to "jump in the sack" or "do the do", but they did move onto lesser barriers between the two.

"Best get up. I doubt your godfathers would approve of us half naked, even if we are in a relationship."

"Scared of the dark scary grim and the big bad wolf?" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Oh yes," Tom deadpanned. "I'm the little Red Riding Hood, of course."

Harry guffawed, "I can't imagine you with a red cloak." He got up and got dressed, leaving their shared bedroom together to walk to breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Thank you guys," The Gryffindor smiled, returning the bone-crushing hug from Hermione, with a little extra oomph now that he had the strength and the durability for it.

Tom watched with amusement as his little lover darted around the table to hug his godfather and honorary godfather. Remus looked a little ill, but that is to be expected. He had been on the Wolfsbane Potion for a number of years. Tonight would be his first to be devoid of that horrid concoction.

As soon as everyone's plates were full, the owls flew in with copies of the _Daily Profit_ , its sister magazines and _The Quibbler_.

 **Sirius Black Acquitted of All Crimes!**

 **Dumbledore the Mastermind!**

The articles spoke of how Sirius was innocent. How the trial was a reappraisal of his sentence – trying to write Cornelius Fudge into a better light as the Minister being the one to actually find out the truth. But it didn't matter for them – Amelia would continue working behind the scenes and when Cornelius was finally yanked out from underneath, Harry and Tom had a plan to push her into the Minister position – as long as she was loyal to their cause of course – but so far, the results were positive.

While the front page had a brief paragraph written about the results of Sirius's trial, the actual trial was given a full page within the newsletter. The thing that took up the most space was Dumbledore's sudden subsequent trial. Even if there was a paragraph denoting the hearing, a majority of the space was a large reoccurring picture of a struggling Dumbledore, which made him look like a deranged madman – definitely not a pretty picture. The rest of his trial was written on the page after Sirius's trial, under the title, "Power Hungry Megalomaniac."

"What a birthday present, hmmm?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed, "Is this your present to me?"

"It can be," Sirius smiled, enjoying the sound of his godson's carefree laughter. It had been years since he's heard of that heartwarming sound. "But it's not. Your gift is up in my room. I'll hand it over to you during the party."

Harry nodded his head and continued to read the article, absentmindedly eating his breakfast with his free hand as he turned the page with the other.

"Hey! I did not cry tears of joy at having found that the godfather whom had supposedly murdered my parents was actually innocent!" Harry hissed. He stabbed at the picture of Sirius and himself, hugging in the hallway outside of the courtroom. "Does this look like I was crying?!"

"The _Daily Prophet_ writes whatever gossip they find in order to sell papers. While the truth may be written amongst the exaggerated details, the point of the matter is that Sirius is innocent and Dumbledore is now looked at with scrutiny." Tom said soothingly, watching his little lover calm down.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, chewing on his pancake. "But nothing will ruin today! Everything will be perfect."

…..

"Happy birthday!"

"Luna! Neville!" Harry gasped, turning his head. "Fred! George! What are you four doing here? I thought we were going to meet soon."

"Your lover spirited us away from our homes." The Ravenclaw giggled. "What perfect time to meet with you other than your birthday?"

"Happy belated birthday Neville," Harry smiled, patting his fellow Gryffindor on the back. "Did you enjoy my present?"

"I did." The normally shy, now confident Gryffindor nodded. "I went straight to my greenhouses to see whether or not I've acquired the seeds to a _Junovenipula_. Seems like I have to. . ." And Neville was then a sputtering mess when he tried to show the actions rather than to speak of, joining two plants together.

"Well Harry. . ." An arm looped around his shoulder.

". . . Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" And the Gryffindor was soon enveloped in a hug with the four. When George stiffened, he slowly pulled away to see Hermione standing at the doorway.

"What do you want, Granger?" The redhead asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," said his counterpart. "Haven't had enough gold and now you've taken to following Harry around? Even in his lover's home?"

"What is she doing here?" Luna asked coolly.

"I – I was invited here, by Harry." Hermione answered. She had taken a step back at their frostbitten glares. "I swear I didn't know the money was Harry's. I promised I would pay back every Knut."

"Guys, it's okay. Hermione even swore an oath." Harry said, as if that fixed up everything.

With a last suspicious look towards the bushy-haired Gryffindor, the four turned their attention back to Harry, easily taking him away from Hermione's presence.

Hermione could only look at them with a longing gaze, wondering if her reverence for adult figures had done her any good at all.

…..

"Padfoot! Moony! Guess who's here!" Harry chirped, skipping over to his godfathers. The two enveloped Harry in a loose, but warm, embrace, enjoying the happiness flowing from their godson's eyes.

"Padfoot?"

"Moony?"

Said marauders looked up at their nicknames, "Yes?"

Fred and George quickly dived onto the floor before them, exaggeratedly bowing all the way down to the floor with their foreheads touching the rug and repeating the motions. "All hail the Hogwarts' Marauders!"

"You are our inspirations! Our heroes!"

"Your pranks are legendary!"

Sirius barked out in laughter, "Prongslet, so these are the twins that try to curry favor with you?"

"They do not! They're the best!" Harry protested, "I trust them with my life!"

"Prongslet?" The twins asked in mid-bow.

"Yeah, my father James was Prongs."

Their bow immediately switched to encompass all three of them as they looked upon the three marauders like the Holy Grail itself.

"Oh, I'm glad you like my present to you." Tom spoke as he walked into the scene. He noticed how the four students had stiffened, but he waited patiently for his little lover to dart out of his godfathers' arms and into his awaiting ones. "So? Are you happy with it?"

"Of course!" Harry smiled lovingly at him. "Spending my birthday with the people who care about me, of course I'm happy!"

"Good," Tom nuzzled his face against Harry's and ghosted a kiss against his forehead. "I'll be back before the party. We're getting ready for it."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Harry said, watching Tom walk out of the room. Only a loud wolf-whistle pulled him from his dreamy daze.

"You weren't kidding when you wrote about being in a relationship with _the_ Dark Lord." Fred and George grinned. Neville seemed a little pale, but he was quite supportive – it was even shown in his stance. Luna was just giggling away at Harry's embarrassed blush.

"I'm sorry, Neville." Harry apologized.

"It's okay," The Gryffindor said stiffly. "As long as I don't. . . you know."

"Yeah." Harry nodded his head. As long as Neville doesn't see the Lestranges or Bella, he would be all right – or as okay as he hoped they would be. "Don't worry. Tom set her straight, and you might not want to hear this –"

"Little lord!"

All heads turned to see the Lestrange brothers walk in. Seeing their guests, they stopped and when their eyes landed on the Longbottom heir, they paled. Neville quickly had his wand whipped out and pointed at them.

"Neville!" Three people had to restrain him, and Harry had jumped in front of the Lestrange brothers.

"They're innocent. They followed Bellatrix, but they weren't the ones to torture your parents." Harry explained desperately. His defense for the brothers _absolutely_ _did not_ have anything to do with the fact that he enjoyed their company whenever Tom, Lucius, Severus, Hermione, Sirius or Remus was busy or away.

"They've even taken Veritaserum – you can even ask Tom! It wasn't on his agenda to attack you or your parents!" Harry said. His green eyes locked on hazel ones, but he didn't see any anger towards them – just understanding and defeat.

The twins and Luna slowly moved away and Neville dropped his arm, stowing his wand away into his wrist holster. "All right. I'll forgive you guys, but I won't forget. You may not have anything to do with my parents' residence in St. Mungo's, but you were accomplices and did not even try to stop Bellatrix." Neville chuckled wryly to himself. "Not that you would – she might have killed you for it, even if you were her husband and brother-in-law."

"Not anymore," Rabastan grinned.

Rodolphus nodded his head, "We got rid of the bitch. And it's all thanks to our lord and the little lord here."

"I dissolved their marriage – considering Bellatrix had wanted nothing to do with the Lestranges. Their marriage was solely based on her parents' want to fuse the two bloodlines together – plus, it was a way in for Bellatrix to be placed firmly in the dark side."

Neville's hand trembled, but Harry didn't know from what.

"I'm stepping out for a bit. Want to come with Harry?"

Harry turned to look at his friends and they urged him to go along with the other Gryffindor. Through the manor they walked until they reached the gardens. For a particularly hot summer day, the manor had kept its grounds extremely cool – enabling the duo to walk through the sunny rays.

"I apologize. I didn't – I wouldn't have –"

"I think Tom knew and was testing me." Neville interrupted, something that was unfamiliar to Harry. Neville was always a polite guy; it was strange for him to cut in like that, but nothing that Harry didn't approve of. In fact, he was quite encouraging, allowing Neville to continue his train of thought.

"His invitation was quite informative, even if it lacked the necessary details to it." Neville said, scuffing his heel on the finely trimmed grass. "I have an inkling though – if I were to come, the Lestranges would be here. After all, where else would they be when they're hiding away from the Ministry?"

Harry stayed silent but it was a companionable silence he kept up.

"Then I realized that Tom was making me choose, between your happiness at seeing your friends for your birthday or dealing with the anger, the rage that would consume me when I confront the people who sent my parents to St. Mungo's."

"You shouldn't have Neville – I would have understood."

Neville stopped and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "That's the point. I do believe that my parents are important, but I get to see them whenever I want. You on the other hand, only have us and your godfathers to rely on. Your parents, please excuse my crude way of saying this, are dead Harry. If you can't rely on us, who will you rely on? And I think, Tom was trying to show me this as well. My parents may be in St. Mungo's now, but we have yet to expend all our resources to find a way. And I've heard from Hermione that the muggles have a way to find out how to help their recovery? Something about examining the brain of someone's pet?"

Harry actually chuckled, "It's a brain PET scan – the muggles use it to capture a picture of the brain. And, I think I agree with her. I may not be that informative, but this should tell the healers which part of their brain is not functioning properly."

"Then what I've said is true! We have yet to fully exhaust our resources. If we're too afraid to look towards other fields or even, other worlds, to fully help my parents heal – how can we say that we've tried our best? Plus, I'm not the only one to know this, but wizard's magic is nothing compared to the magicks of other magical creatures – so I'll convince my Gran about that as well. We cannot say that we've trying tried if we have yet to look towards other places."

Silence enveloped the two, yet Harry slowly broke it. "Still, Tom shouldn't have made you choose between me and your parents."

"I think this is his way of getting me to move on – like fully move on. My parents have always played a large role in my life – even when they're not around me. To actually take an active step in choosing between living in their shadows or living my own life, I think this was the perfect first step to do so."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip.

"I'm positive."

…..

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!"

All ears perked up when they heard that shout echoing through even Tom's strongest silencing charms and privacy wards. Lucius and Severus were surprised because their lord actually looked quite nervous, awaiting his impending doom.

Fenrir laughed, "When your lover shouts your full name like that, it means –"

"I know what it means," Tom hissed, his ruby red eyes darting to the door that was currently closed shut.

At once, it swung open, and the quartet could hear the Lestrange brothers trying to warn off Harry from bothering their meeting. But by the loud stomping echoing from the hallway, it didn't seem like their lord's little lover was listening.

" _What_ did you think you were doing? Inviting my friends like that?"

Tom silently let out a sigh of relief, sitting back in his seat and steepling his fingers together. "Did you not like it? I thought you would want your friends with you on your birthday."

"I do!" Harry said, groaning. "And don't change the subject! Did you or did you not deliberately invite Neville just to make him choose between his parents and me?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Tom said.

Harry stomped up to his desk and slammed both hands onto the tabletop. "Did you or did you not deliberately invite Neville to test him in seeing whether or not he would be able to handle the Lestranges?"

"I may have done something like that." Tom admitted.

"Why?"

"I needed to make sure they were loyal to you. That they would be levelheaded when it came to dealing with people. It was easier to deal with the twin Weasleys and the Lovegood girl, but the Longbottom heir had a reason not to join us."

"You –"

"Harry, this is more for your protection than mine. I did not want you to raise your hopes up just for them to be ripped out from under you. You can hate me – but I doubt that you can hate your friends."

Harry was speechless, leaving large blinking emerald eyes to stare straight at ruby eyes. Without another word, the Gryffindor spun on his heel and exited the room, quickly trailed after by his bodyguards, the Lestrange brothers.

"Shall we resume the meeting?" Tom inquired into the silent room.

…..

A/N: Hey all! Didn't really like this chapter, but yeah. It's all written out now. If there's any flames or disapproval, oh wells! Thanks for reading.

In other news, _Angelus Fortuna_ has received over 1,000 follows! –Claps heartily– I didn't even think my writing is good (and still don't think it is). I thank you all for those that followed or favorite'd or even reviewed my story! I write on the fly and so, it is understandable that I'd be surprised when I get this many followers. Thank you once again!


	10. Happy Birthday

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first ever LVHP story! Please don't hate! Enjoy! If you don't like Male x Male, please press the back button or the red box on the corner. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 10

Happy Birthday

All sets of eyes shot up and stared as Harry burst through the room, muttering angrily underneath his breath until his volume got louder and louder with each step that he took.

"That stupid, incorrigible, self-absorbed. . ."

"Harry?"

". . . sweet, thoughtful bastard." Harry ended in a whisper, with soft eyes looking into the distance.

"Harry?" George asked, after the young Marauder had ignored his twin counterpart's call.

"Harry!" The twins shouted together.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I bet he ripped Tom a new one," Neville grinned. Harry smiled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, he admitted to doing so – just to test you. I'm so sorry Neville."

"It's fine!" Neville insisted. "And besides, he probably did it to protect you. I bet he said that too right?"

Harry nodded his head. "He said that it would be better for me to hate him because he knew I couldn't hate you guys."

"I think you have something more to say?" Luna prodded.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry gestured all around him. "I've switched sides. Tom saved me – took care of me after my magic apparated me to his manor before I fell unconscious. I was in a healing coma for a week. He treated me like an equal – or as much of an equal as he could. He's so sweet and thoughtful. . ."

"And he wants to see if we're loyal to you."

Harry gave them a lopsided smile, "I might have said something about you guys always having my back."

"Oh, Harry!" Luna squealed, jumping the Gryffindor with a warm embrace.

"So you guys are. . .fine with all this?" Harry asked above Luna's head of curly blond hair.

"Fine with this?" Neville repeated.

"We're with the remaining marauders! And walking side by side with death eaters!" Fred said.

"And, we're the only ones that you've admitted that you trust more than the other two of the Golden trio." George said.

"Plus, we kind of made our stance clear when we saw that news article and sort of pranked the living daylights out of our little brother." They chimed. "We get a rush of adrenaline, yeah?"

Harry turned to Neville, and the Gryffindor shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you send Bellatrix to Azkaban or whatever, her punishment, while not by my hands, is better than having her ruin the lives of other families."

Harry frowned, "Neville – about Lestrange,"

The shy Gryffindor held up a hand to stop his friend's apology. "I admit that staying in the same area, much less the same _house_ , as the people responsible for my parents' stay in St. Mungo's is not reasonable in any way whatsoever, things will work out in the end."

Slowly nodding, Harry looked at the blond in his arms. "Luna?" Harry asked.

The blonde beamed at him, "I'm always with you, Harry. After all, you believed me when no one else would. And you protected me!"

"Well. . ." Fred grinned slyly.

"Isn't he just a horrible bastard?" George grinned wickedly.

…..

"HE'S SUCH A HORRIBLE BASTARD!" Petunia shouted.

This was the fifth time in two weeks that she received a letter delivered by a blasted winged beast, looking fiercer than any owl she'd ever seen. It certainly looked quite monstrous compared to the white-feathered animal that her freakish nephew brought home each year.

With a shriek, she ripped the envelope to shreds and threw them into the fireplace.

It wouldn't do for Vernon to see it. No, no, no. She wished to live a normal life – and yet, not even God would answer her prayers – insistent on having magic be a part of her life, even when the boy, whom had been beaten to the very inch of his life, was still leaving his mark even after he had disappeared from their abode.

When that devilish Headmaster of his came to ask about his whereabouts, Petunia had just slammed the door in his face.

Petunia puffed his chest out in a smug fashion, remembering the gobsmacked look on his old, weathered face. That'd show him. They hadn't wanted the freak after all. And good riddance! He was finally gone.

But oh, why oh why did his freakishness not disappear?

Petunia heard the car door slam from the front of their little two-story house and quickly opened the oven door just as it _dinged_.

"I'm home, Pet!"

"Dinner's ready, Vernon." Petunia said smiling, drying her hands on her little waist-tied apron. "Go wash up."

She watched as her lovely, muscular husband lumbered off with a measured gait. Ah, how graceful he was when he took command of the things in his life. Yes; Petunia had no doubt that her little Duddykins would join in the fantastic image that his father portrayed to their jealous neighbors.

"Duddykins, dinner time." Petunia called out into the living room.

Dudley grunted and turned the television off, lumbering over to the dining room and planting his bottom onto the seat that was directly across from the television standing before the entrance of their little backyard patio.

"What's for dinner, Pet?"

"I've made five steaks, mashed potatoes with homemade gravy and a little asparagus to go with it." Petunia said smiling, filling her two favorite men's plates with the thick, greasy slabs of meat – making sure to pile on the mashed potatoes and drown the dish with her special, homemade gravy. She always relished in how her two most favorite men in the world would enjoy her handmade meals.

Petunia gave them little vegetables, because men needed their meat – especially her Duddykins, who was well on his way to becoming a strapping young man. When Vernon made a sound of approval, complimenting her on her cooking, Petunia smiled shyly and added a little more gravy to his mashed potatoes.

"And dessert?" Dudley asked, his eyes darting away from the television for a fraction of a second.

Petunia simpered, smoothing the bangs on her son's head. "Your favorite – Queen of Puddings – and, I added extra whipped cream to it."

Dudley grinned and dug in heartily, little bits of potatoes falling from the corners of his mouth. Petunia grimaced, but, nonetheless, cleaned him up.

In the middle of their dinner, a loud screech had their heads whipping up into the air, a perfect imitation of an ostrich, after it had removed its head from a hole in the ground.

Petunia gasped and Vernon's face turned putrid purple. An owl had flown in through their patio and dropped an envelope directly into Vernon's mashed potatoes, before flying back out.

"What is this?" He asked, gripping the envelope with a white fist.

"That freakish world has been sending us letters nonstop!" Petunia complained, wringing her hands on her apron.

Tearing the seal apart, Vernon pulled the letter out and read it, his putrid purple face turning, if possible, stark white before it reverted to an angry crimson color.

"What is this?!" He roared, nostrils flaring with his anger. "What is this nonsense?!"

Petunia attempted to speak, but could not and was forced to show her emotions through tearing apart her flimsily-made apron. Vernon made to speak about the letter's contents but found that he too, could not do so and instead, took it upon himself to rip up the letter and set it on fire in the fireplace.

That brat even had the audacity to cheekily include, " _All of your problems will go away if you pay back every pound you owe me."_

Confident that he had removed the freakishness placed upon him, he went to speak, but it looked as if Vernon was choking on the air he breathed.

Roaring with fury, Vernon flipped their wooden coffee table over and lumbered up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door closed.

"Mum?"

"Yes Dudley?"

"Are we still having dessert?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled. If the freakishness had only touched her and Vernon, she was fine with it. As long as it hasn't contaminated her beautiful son, then it was fine.

But what she didn't know was that – during one of the times she had been out – Dudley had snuck back in and had found a letter by himself. Of course, he had read it and had thrown it out – believing it to be a fraud, a prank. It didn't matter what that freak Potter had sent them, his parents would get it sorted out. They always did.

Oh, how wrong she was.

This time around, there would be nothing they could do.

…..

"They've received it!" Harry giggled, excusing himself from his friends and making his way towards his lover's office.

"They've received it!" He repeated, upon opening the door. Tom was busy signing documents – being a Dark Lord did not excuse one from doing their paperwork or shirking their duties.

"So you're no longer upset with me?" Tom asked, ruby red eyes never leaving his paperwork.

Harry ignored that comment, too happy to care. The Dursley's were going to get their comeuppance.

Tom gave a little, "They?"

"The Dursleys!" Harry smiled, plopping himself onto Tom's lap without so much as a by your leave. Tom did nothing but adjust Harry on his lap, lightly wrapping an arm around his thin waist. "Gringotts sent me a letter verifying that all three has touched and read through its contents. But I'm sure they'll ignore it and once they miss the first few payments, it'll be downhill for them."

Tom couldn't adjust himself when he felt how elated his little lover was. In fact, Harry had felt his excitement, which turned his revenge-fulfilling mood into one of arousal.

"Tom? I'm not objecting to this… but I hope that's for me." Harry said slyly, grinding his butt onto the erection he felt.

Tom groaned and tightened his arms, confining the Gryffindor against his chest, preventing him from exciting him even further. "Not now. When I have regained my human appearance, then it will all be for you." He said salaciously, nibbling upon Harry's earlobe before the Gryffindor sprung free from his constraints.

"O-Okay." Harry nodded his head jerkily. He covered his mouth with an arm, narrowing his eyes at Tom's chuckle.

Damn. Tom knew he was aroused and blushing – not a good combination, but Harry couldn't help but fantasize all about their first time.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yes," Harry nodded his head, "But I'm still mad at you," and proceeded to sit by the seating area a few feet away, watching Tom do his work until he got bored and fell asleep.

…..

Tom, whom had finished up with half of his documents, soon awakened Harry from his slumber. The Dark Lord had been alerted by one of his house elves that an early dinner had been arranged and was awaiting their presence.

Together, Tom led his sleepy stumbling little lover down the corridors and towards the dining hall.

"Tom?" Harry muttered softly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He leaned against the Dark Lord and nuzzled into the warmth of his chest. "Is it time already?" He yawned.

Tom smiled. His lover had slightly forgiven him from that action alone. "Yes. Not much of a surprise birthday party when you know what will happen."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "But I'll let them have their fun. Birthdays are important – we only have one each year after all."

Tom kept silent, agreeing with his lover. Though his birthday came once a year, he had not really celebrated it since his days at Hogwarts. And even then, it was just gifts from those that followed him, who wished to rise in his rankings after they had graduated. Sure most of their presents were practical gifts like tomes he'd read and acquire magical knowledge from, but others that weren't as close to him as his followers were, had sent him money – money that he had saved up and used during his stay at the orphanage in the summers he had had to return.

Opening up the doors, noise suddenly exploded all around him as confetti dropped from the ceilings.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" was shouted at Harry. And though he knew of the planned event, he still jumped at the screams.

"Thanks guys," The Gryffindor smiled. The twins were still throwing confetti at him, using their magic liberally as was their privilege since becoming seventeen-year-olds.

"Happy birthday, cub." Remus smiled, giving him a warm hug before scurrying away. He didn't want to hurt any of them, and the full moon was in a few hours' time. He would have a quick meal before running to the forest behind Riddle Manor.

"Pup, happy birthday!" Sirius smiled, embracing his godson. He threw a weak glare at Tom's place, but it was easily deflected with an amused smirk and a rising of the Dark Lord's eyebrows.

Hermione watched as the others came and congratulated Harry on his sixteenth birthday. And for once, she was not the first to do so. She knew that Harry had forgiven her for her naïve beliefs and actions, but he had not really forgotten. Neville, Luna and the twins made sure she remembered. And although they did not actively pursue their suspicions towards her, their subtle actions of ignoring her or trying to keep her away from Harry, did more than necessary to show that they didn't trust in her anymore – or, at least didn't trust in her as much as they used to. And Hermione didn't know how much trust they had originally put in her in the first place.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione smiled. Her smile faltered though, when Tom moved in closer behind him.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled before turning to grace the Dark Lord with a beatific smile that showed more of Harry than she had ever seen before.

The birthday boy allowed Tom to escort him to his seat and once the two were seated, Harry's friends and family came next on his side just as Tom's most trusted followers sat on his right. It was a private affair after all, so the guest list was small and short, but had the most important of all guests – important to both Tom and Harry.

"This is the best birthday ever." Harry announced, an hour into his dinner. The blooming responses from his friends and family washed over him like a tsunami, filling him with warmth, love and care. Even Tom's supportive squeeze of his hand had filled him to the brim.

Dinner ended on a high note when Harry was escorted to his rooms, arms filled with shrunken gifts from friends, family and new acquaintances. And while he was giddy about having, possibly the best birthday ever, he was more excited for Tom's "reincarnation" so to speak.

…..

At the end of the meal, Remus could feel the beginnings of Moony trying to claw his way out and into the moonlight of the full moon.

Sensing his mate's anxiousness to get out of such a confined area, Fenrir held out a hand and waited with bated breath.

"Do you trust me?"

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "Dear sir, have you been watching _Disney_ movies?"

Fenrir shook his head, "What?"

Remus chuckled, placing his hand in Fenrir's, "Never mind."

"Remus –"

The werewolf turned around and saw Sirius lingering hesitantly behind him.

"What is it, Sirius?"

Dark grey eyes gave him a once over before speaking, "Will you be okay?" _Without me_ , was unspoken and Remus understood.

"I haven't ran with a pack for over a decade, Sirius," Remus stated, and the unintentional jab at the animagus's years in Azkaban had Sirius flinching. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

The werewolf gave Sirius's shoulder a firm squeeze and followed Fenrir out of the dining room.

"Wolf haven, Merlin's Castle." Fenrir said, and the two were whisked away.

Landing on their feet, Fenrir headed towards the castle, absentmindedly pulling Remus along the way. The younger of the two was still gobsmacked at seeing the sight of Merlin's Castle. He'd read about Merlin in books, heard about him from legends and rumors, but never would he have guessed, that in a million years – or rather in his entire life time – would he be able to come and go as he pleased.

"Where are the others?" Remus asked. The castle was slightly less noisier than the first couple of times he'd been there.

"We're all getting ready for the full moon. They're probably heading towards the forests now. No one really likes transforming in such confined spaces – it makes the wolf anxious."

Remus made a noncommittal noise, but finally he understood why Moony would act tense with such limited space. "Are we going out to the forests then?"

Fenrir nodded his head. "The moon will be out soon. Those who have yet to eat will eat dinner before heading there." He answered, chest rumbling with how deep his voice had gone. "Those who live in the forests already have their things marked and placed together. The house elves will drop food for the newer packs, so they can feed in the night. Other than that, the more experienced packs can go hunting."

"Am I classified as experienced or unseasoned?"

Fenrir turned around, barking in laughter. "You will join my pack. You have much to learn."

…..

"Is Severus brewing the potion?" Harry asked. He was kneeling besides Tom, who was sitting in their pool-like bathtub. The Dark Lord was soaking in purified water that contained potions that would cleanse his body of any remnants. A burning incense sat besides the tub, soothing Tom's muscles and clearing his mind.

"He is," Tom murmured, head leaning back against the side. He lazily poured water over his shoulders before wiping them down with a clean cloth that Harry handed over.

"How long do you have to stay like this?" Harry inquired.

"The moon will be at its peak at midnight," answered Tom. "The potion has been brewing for a good month and has been left to simmer for two days. It should turn a clear, translucent white, an hour before it's needed. When it cools, it'll be poured in the cauldron and I will step into it."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked, worriedly. He knew about pain, and he didn't want his lover to feel any.

"What is beauty without pain?"

"Don't be stupid," Harry scowled. He turned away huffing, "Fine, don't tell me. I don't care anyway."

Tom raised an eyebrow, amused at his young lover's petulant behavior. "There will be pain, and I will feel it. After all, _Wormtail_ botched up the potion for my resurrection." Tom sneered. Then he wiped all traces of his anger from view; he had to keep calm and relaxed. "In order to revert back to my human self, it must be done."

Harry slowly turned his head to look at Tom from the corner of his eye. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry." Tom chuckled softly. "There will be pain. It will hurt, but I will grit my teeth and bear it."

"I'll make sure there's a pain-relieving potion and a Dreamless Sleep when you get out." Harry promised.

"Thank you."

…..

Out in the backyard, away from the rest of the occupants of Riddle Manor, stood Harry, Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Sirius. As Tom stood beside the large cauldron with Severus at his side, Harry, Lucius and Sirius began to inscribe runes into the side of the black metal pot.

After about a half hour, the three stood up, adjusting their stance from being bent over for too long.

A quick, " _Aguamenti_ " filled the cauldron half way before Severus began to pour the potions he had brewed for this particular ritual. Stirring the concoction clockwise twice, Severus stepped back and everyone turned away, allowing Tom some modesty as he undressed and stepped into the cauldron.

Three minutes later, everyone turned to face Tom, and allowing the three strongest wizards to continue on the ritual, Lucius and Sirius retired to the sidelines, watching as Harry, Severus and Tom began.

Making eye contact was easy for Harry and Severus – they had done it many years during their time in Hogwarts – each glance a showing of how much the duo had hated each other. However, this time, it was of understanding and trust in the other and without further ado, they began to chant as Tom gently doused himself with the concoction, making sure that every single part of his body had touched the potion mixture.

When they were half way through their verse, the moon had reached its peak and moonlight shone directly done at the cauldron and its occupant. This had the runes glowing with the power of the moon's light and with the magic that was embedded in the inscription upon inscribing the runes, the cauldron glowed three different colors – silver for Lucius's magic, green for Harry's magic and grey for Sirius's magic.

The magic from the runes, combined with the magic from Harry and Severus's chanting, along with Tom willingly allowing his magic to flow outward and into the potion, the three half-blood wizards seemed to glow in an ethereal light.

As sweat beaded down their foreheads, Lucius and Sirius could see the toll that fell upon the two wizards. Yet, they knew they could not interfere.

As Harry and Severus drew to a close, the last few words were unheard by Tom, whom had sunk below the potions' surface, allowing the concoction to envelope his body. The cauldron began to simmer, yet there was no fire lit. Simmers became bubbling and the bubbling contents just about boiled over, yet it stayed within the cauldron's space. And as the last bit of moonlight left the cauldron, the runes lit up one final time in a blinding light before the earth shook and everyone took a tumble.

Magic lingered in the air, and none of them spoke a word. If the spell worked, the potions within the cauldron should be gone, leaving Tom a new person – a new body and appearance, removing him from his serpentine form.

Five minutes later, a hand popped out from the cauldron, clutching its sides.

"Tom!" Harry rushed over, followed by everyone else and, like before the beginning of the spell, the three adults allowed Tom some modesty to dress. Harry, though, stared unashamed at his actions. He quickly grabbed the robe that Tom had discarded and helped his lover out of the cauldron and into his robes.

"You're gorgeous," Harry muttered.

Tom smirked, "Thank you."

"You chose your twenty-six-year-old self? Why?"

"Makes it easier to accompany you to social events without having to constantly put on a glamour." Tom easily said. He tied the belt of the robe and brought Harry close to his side. "Plus, it will match the story of what I gave to the Minister when we first met."

"My Lord," Severus and Lucius muttered, bowing down.

Sirius didn't know what to do, eyes flitting from the young human-looking Dark Lord to the loyal Death Eaters kneeling on the ground.

"Severus, Lucius, rise." Tom ordered. "There is no need for formalities. The two of you have done well and will be rewarded properly."

Harry tugged on the hem of Tom's sleeve, bringing his lover down to his level. Whispering into his ear, Tom pulled away smirking. "Severus, Lucius, the both of you will take the week off. If I require your assistance, I will call for you."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord." The two whispered.

"And Black,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Tom said sincerely. And his honest smile stunned Harry's godfather, as the couple walked past the trio and into Riddle Manor.

…..

"This is brilliant! This is probably the best day in my entire life!" Harry laughed. "Birthday party with friends and family and a lover and getting to know more people and making everyone I know happier."

Tom chuckled throatily. "If I didn't know it any better, you would probably be spitting out rainbows whilst you ride a unicorn."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have no doubt that I can ride a unicorn – if only they showed more of a predilection towards the male gender. But rainbows. . . I'll see what I can do, your honor."

Tom smirked, wrapping his arm around his little lover's shoulders. The ones closest to him have been informed – bar Fenrir, as the alpha was busy on tonight's full moon, but Fenrir shall be informed at the werewolf's earliest convenience, and then maybe, just maybe, the rest of his followers will be privy to the change.

Looking down at Harry, Tom had no doubt that his lover's true friends would know about his transformation.

…..

"How was last night, Remus?"

The werewolf flushed and fidgeted, eyes flickering over to Fenrir, but smiled nonetheless. "I felt… liberated. When I tried fighting against it in the beginning, I felt the pain. But, thankfully Fenrir was there. He reminded me to stay calm and to embrace the werewolf inside of me. My transformation into Moony didn't hurt and I was able to think clearly without Moony screaming at me all night."

He turned to Fenrir and grabbed his hand with a fond smile. Fenrir returned with a roguish smile, lighting up Remus's cheeks. Harry was only confused for a couple of seconds before he saw the way they were eyeing each other up.

"Were there any problems?" Harry noticed Sirius trying to eavesdrop from across the table.

"I met Fenrir's pack, but I don't think they like me."

"Nonsense." Fenrir interjected, "They just need to get used to you. I won't allow anyone to take my mate away."

"Maybe you have to beat them into submission," Harry grinned evilly. Sirius smirked and turned away, deeming Remus all right.

"Yes… perhaps," Remus muttered, sharing a look with the werewolf besides him.

The Gryffindor smiled secretly and left the new couple alone, opting to eat his deliciously made breakfast. Thank god he was growing; he never thought the damage from the Dursley's would have ever been reversed.

Hedwig and a few more owls flew into the dining room and delivered their packages. Seeing a letter for her, Hermione quickly opened it, thinking it was from her parents and their week long vacation in Spain before the jetted off to Switzerland. She had declined their invitation after all; she would be with Harry, the Weasleys and the rest of the Order, so it wasn't advantageous of her to fly half way across the world.

Brown eyes ran across the length of the missive, flickering back to the Hogwarts crest in the upper right hand corner. Hermione sighed and looked at the letter in her hands. Of course, what else would this letter be about?

Now that she knew about Dumbledore's theft, the Gryffindor really couldn't continue accepting the scholarship fund. But without it, how was she going to pay off the exorbitant bill? Mentally calculating in her head, she realized that her parents would have to dip into her college funds, and possibly into their savings, for her to complete her last two years of education.

She lifted her head and looked around at the people sitting there and dining. They were rich and didn't have to worry about the funds, but Hermione knew that when she entered the magical world, that she would be at a disadvantage.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing," she answered.

With a frown, Harry snatched her letter and took a look at it. Hermione refrained from commenting on that action, knowing that comparing his behavior to Ron's would not be such a good idea in the long run.

"You didn't tell me you've declined the scholarships." Harry said, looking up at her.

"I didn't want to take any more of your money. I promised you I'd pay it all back – every single Knut of it."

Harry frowned, "But now you've got to pay," he looked back at the parchment, "50,000 pounds; that's just a little over… how much is that over?" Harry asked, turning to look at his lover.

Lucius answered for him, "A little over 10,040 galleons."

"Why do you need to pay so much? And for what?" Tom asked, his dark brown eyebrows furrowing with interest.

"Hermione's got to pay 50,000 pounds in Hogwarts tuition. At least, I had my trust vault to pay off my tuition, but Hermione's a muggleborn."

The ones who've grown up in the Wizarding World shared a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Neville inquired. "We never had to pay tuition to go to Hogwarts."

"That's absurd." Harry denied, "It says so right here! 'Hermione Jean Granger, in light of you declining your offered scholarships, your Hogwarts tuition is now at 50,000 British pounds – equivalent to 10,040 Galleons, 2 Sickles and 21 Knuts. The latest your payment can be is on September 1st, at approximately 11AM. Should your payment be late, it cannot be deferred and your seat as a Sixth Year will be denied.' Look here!"

The missive was unceremoniously shoved in front of Tom's face. The Dark Lord read and reread it before handing it off to Lucius. The blond's face pinked in anger. Obviously, he'd seen the signature at the very bottom. "What hogwash! No one has had to pay for Hogwarts since the Founders' time! How long has _he_ been sending you these lies?!"

"Um… well, during my summer before first year, before Professor McGonagall had taken my parents and I to Diagon Alley for our things, we received a letter stating that we had had to pay the amount stated. But, a second letter behind that had stated that, as a muggleborn, I was offered scholarships to pay off that amount. Dumbledore has written that he'd be glad to offer up a scholarship of 20,000 galleons. Of course, it also included all expenses paid – for our school supplies, uniform, and anything that we might need for the upcoming frigid Scottish weather, or replacements. The letter explicitly listed out the things that the scholarship would cover for, and my parents liked that idea that everything their daughter would ever need would be covered by the offered scholarship."

"And this… _scholarship_ ," Lucius sneered. "Was it for the entire year?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it was only for half a year. That's why when the Winter Holidays came, another letter was sent to my parents. It offered the same amount of 20,000 Galleons. Anything left over was for my own use. Plus, it helped that the remaining amount allowed me to get my bi-annual and annual Wizarding shots – especially the shot against Dragon Pox. My parents didn't want me to catch any magical illnesses or diseases, and without a proper provider or insurance company, we had to pay out of pocket. It was expensive, but the remaining amount covered it."

"And the extra 10,000 galleons you've received each year?" Rodolphus asked, pulling everyone's memory to the article written a few weeks ago, with the large blown-up picture of embezzlement from Harry's vaults.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't know what it was for. But the letter from Dumbledore stated that, because I was at the top of my class, I was offered _another_ scholarship, so if I could keep my grades up, I could keep it."

They looked at her with unreadable expressions, and Hermione didn't like it, but she didn't fault them for it.

"You don't understand. I didn't want my parents to pay for me. 50,000 pounds may not seem like a lot to a family of three with both parents as private dentistry practitioners, but they've also got to pay for their own practice, their own supplies, our living. So, with most of the money that remained, I either saved it up in the vault I've opened, or I've converted it to British pounds so that my parents didn't have to worry about anything."

Harry ran his hand over Tom's smooth skin, calming the closed fist that had occurred in the midst of his anger. "It's all right, Tom. I've forgiven Hermione. It's not her fault. It's Dumbledore's."

"This – this _subterfuge_ – Is it just you?!" Lucius hissed.

Hermione thought about it and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I assumed that it was like this for all muggleborn students. Plus, I never really asked, because it never really popped up in a conversation before – until now," She glared at Harry, who returned her look with an innocent one.

"At least Harry had –"

"Found out all about this –"

"So we can help destroy –"

"Dumbledore's image and prestige."

"Fred and George are right," Neville agreed. "If he's been doing this as a headmaster – and for the six years you've been at Hogwarts…"

"Who knows how long he's been doing it when he's been the Headmaster for over twenty years." Luna said, her eyes completely focused and devoid of any glazed look.

"Twenty?" Harry wrinkled his nose, "He could have done this without Headmaster Dippet's knowing! He could have done this as a Transfiguration Professor – heading over to talk to first year muggleborn students about this! _Especially_ since he would be revered after defeating Grindelwald _before_ he took up his post as the Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts."

"The Dumbledore family has never been an affluent family. In fact, they're not even considered to be a Noble House, so they do not have considerable wealth. This could explain how he was able to get funding for the war between himself and Grindelwald – as well as funding the Order. Not to mention the funding for the war against Tom." Lucius mused, silver eyes glazed in thought, before it cleared and resumed rereading the contents of Hermione's letter.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione paled, "That's almost sixty years… eighty years he could have been filling his vaults with the muggleborn students' money… and then a good fifteen for when he'd acquired Harry's vaults as his magical guardian."

Everyone looked sick to their stomachs… Dumbledore had played the muggleborns like a fiddle. The purebloods were untouchable, as they had grown up with the magical world's customs, traditions, laws and the knowledge, but the muggleborns… they were free game to the old manipulative coot.

"I- I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione ran out of the room, leaving empty silence within the dining room, all appetites lost.

…..

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked, hearing his friend retching within the bathroom. He gave her a few minutes to pull herself together before knocking on the door again. This time, it opened up and Hermione was so pale and her skin looked so withdrawn, it was as if she had caught something deadly.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I ruined everyone's breakfast." She bemoaned.

"It's not your fault," Harry whispered, bringing her into a hug. She needed the comfort and with how strong her grip was, she welcomed it. "He's been doing this long before any of us were born – so don't think badly of yourself."

"I can't believe I trusted him," She murmured, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Harry. I don't know how you can take all of this."

The Gryffindor ran his hand through her springy brown locks, "Just think Hermione. If he's been doing this for years, he _must have_ accumulated a lot. Then, when we take him down, everything in his vaults will be returned to their rightful owners. Let's move on from this and ignore that missive he's sent you. When he falls, everything will right itself."

Hermione giggled, pulling away and drying her eyes. "You mean when Tom takes him down?"

"Yes, isn't my lover lovely?" came Harry's wicked grin.

…..

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry retorted with a playful smile. Hermione had retrieved her letter and returned to her room, choosing to stay there until lunch arrived.

"There wasn't as much pain as I thought there would be. Not as horrible as you must feel either." The werewolf said. "I didn't think Albus had it in him to do this, especially since he was the leader of the Light – the person who saw the good in people."

"Yes, and all of the prestige, honor and fans has made him think that he's omnipotent." Harry scoffed.

"We can use that," Sirius said, with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"How so?"

"He thinks he's Merlin's second coming?" Sirius cackled, "We'll show him how wrong he is."

…..

A few days later, the _Daily Prophet_ had launched a full spiel on Dumbledore, with the help of an "anonymous" tip, which included a picture of Hermione's 'tuition fee' letter – with her name removed of course.

The article spoke of how Hogwarts had never _ever_ made its students pay to earn an education. With the right nudge, Skeeter also tore at Dumbledore's employment history at Hogwarts, using the same words that Harry had ordered her to use, if she did not want to be sent to Azkaban for being found out to be an illegal animagus.

With their thoughts and connections shown in fine print, for all to see, there was no way anyone could think anything else of Dumbledore and his schemes. It helped that the picture would zoom into whichever part the readers would point their finger to – enlarging the text, especially Dumbledore's signature at the very bottom, for everyone to see.

At the very end of Rita's article, she called upon graduates of Hogwarts – either muggleborn, half blood or even pureblood – and said that whomever had received such a missive or even had to pay tuition fees to enter Hogwarts, should let the _Daily Prophet_ know so they could call foul play on Albus Dumbledore. Though they would not be rewarded for such an action, Rita encouraged them to do so, stating, "Once evidence piles up, not even the Wizengamot could shut down such an incriminating case".

The guests at Riddle Manor could only grin in glee, knowing that Dumbledore's reign would soon fall.

…..

 _We are joined today by Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as we address the articles written about him last week. While it has been a couple of days since Chief Warlock Dumbledore has paid his fine, it has been a busy week for the wizard. As it is, the Daily Prophet has called Journalist Rita Skeeter to meet with our guest, though all questions will come from The Daily Prophet as the interviewer._

 _D.P.: Thank you for graciously accepting our interview, Mr. Dumbledore._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Of course; we must clear the air concerning the accusations towards my thievery of all the muggleborn students that have entered our prestigious school of Hogwarts._

 _D.P.: Yes, but before we touch upon the topic – we, at the Daily Prophet, would like to address the issue of your thievery of Lord Potter's inheritance. Do you refute such accusations?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Of course, my dear. Harry is just mistaken in this situation. I have not stolen from him – merely acquired the gold that came with being his magical guardian._

 _D.P.: So, you received the stipend that the magical guardian is credited to have?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Correct. It was well within my rights to do so._

 _D.P.: Yet,_ _ **(reporter shuffles through paperwork)**_ _it says here, that the amount you've obtained is well over the monthly allowance the average magical guardian receives… about 50,000 galleons more from 1982 to 1990 and approximately 250,000 galleons from 1991 to 1995._

 _ **(Dumbledore is seen smiling without a care in the world.)**_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: It's understandable that you'd pick these out to talk about. But yes, this is correct. These were specifically to create a new vault for Harry for his own allowances – it was so, when he entered Hogwarts, he would have another vault saved up just in case he spent all his money. We all remember that James Potter was born to Charlus and Dorea after many tries, and therefore was spoiled growing up. I did not want Harry to regret spending all that money when he could have saved up for something worthwhile in the future._

 _D.P.: And this – as you say – is your duty to him as his Magical Guardian, to protect Lord Potter from making_ _ **potential**_ _mistakes?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: That is correct._

 _D.P.: That's strange, considering – you_ _ **weren't**_ _the Boy-Who-Lived's magical guardian in the first place. You were self-appointed and it was under_ _ **your**_ _authority that his living arrangements be kept locked up and hidden from view. Thankfully, because of this situation we've found ourselves in, the Ministry has released a copy of Lord Potter's ministerial paperwork concerning his guardianship._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: I did not want any Death Eaters to find him. The war – while over due to Voldemort's disappearance – was still occurring because the Ministry still required its Aurors to capture the remaining followers._

 _D.P.: This has yet to address the fact that you self appointed yourself as Lord Potter's magical guardian. Did he have no further family members to care for him?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Growing up in the magical world would make the boy arrogant. Everyone would praise him and his ego would inflate. I did not want that._

 _D.P.: This is all about what_ _ **you**_ _wanted. What about Lord Potter? I'm sure he had some guardians that would've done right caring for him. Like you said, his grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black – surely there were other family members in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black that could care for him._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Yes, but -_

 _D.P.: Or is it because you thought that Lucius Malfoy – married to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – would lead Lord Potter down the wrong path,_ _ **even though**_ _Lord Malfoy was found innocent of all his crimes._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: No comment._ _ **(He frowns.)**_

 _D.P.:_ _ **(Smiles)**_ _Of course. Another topic then; since you were found to have stolen from Lord Potter, what have you done with all that money? What have you used it for? Surely, in his reports that Lord Potter has shared with us, he would have seen that there was another vault, under his name, other than his trust vault prepared by his parents. Yet, in none of the documents he's shown to us, was there such a thing._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Like I've previously stated, all the money has gone towards his other vault. Perhaps, he's forgotten to show them to you to paint me in a negative light._

 _D.P.: There is no need to open up another vault for Lord Potter when he already has a trust vault and a family vault. There is no need for excuses - and why would he do that? Is there something missing?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.:_ _ **(He locks his jaw before he is seen looking remorseful and sighing deeply)**_ _It is possible that he has never forgiven me for not doing my best in making sure Sirius was proven innocent._

 _D.P.: Surely you can't be serious. 'Not doing [your] best'? You didn't try at all. You were there yourself when Lord Black was acquitted of all crimes._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: It is sad to say that I have wronged Lord Black for all these years. However, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then, Bartemius Crouch Sr., believed that sending Death Eaters straight to Azkaban was beneficial to the Wizarding World. To allow a trial for any and all Death Eaters caught would have proven to be detrimental to the, already, low morality of our people. It was best to be safe than sorry; and so, I trusted in Bartemius' decision to send any Death Eater to the prison._

 _D.P.: However, you were also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot during these times. You have been since the early 1970's. How is it possible that the Head of the DMLE has more power than the Chief Warlock when it comes to giving trials to any innocent or guilty?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: In times of war, my dear, the Head of the DMLE may draft several conditions that will protect the Wizarding World's citizens. What can I do but to agree with the safety of our denizens?_

 _D.P.: Then is it also, not your right to make sure that the guilty are found as such, and the innocent not blamed for any claims?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Yes, I must agree. It was a mistake on my part._

 _D.P.: A stain that lasted more than ten years._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: …Yes._

 _ **(Let the readers note that Dumbledore was seen gritting his teeth, eyes flashing wildly with disapproval as he bit out his answer.)**_

 _D.P.: Very well. Thank you for clearing that up for us, Headmaster._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Not at all, my dear. Shall we move to the next topic?_

 _D.P.: Yes, about that – there is evidence going back about half a century ago, where_ _ **you**_ _have lied to and stolen from muggleborns entering our world. For what reason would you lie to our muggleborn students for such a long period?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: I did not extort the muggleborns, for their tuition has gone into warding Hogwarts for many years to come, paying the salaries of our highly proficient professors, the supplies that our students use during their classes, the food we eat, the bedding that the students lay on, and even to the care of the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. There are many more examples, but I trust that you understand the picture I'm painting._

 _D.P.: So, that is to say, the monies received are all for the good of the school and the students._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: That is correct._

 _D.P.: Even though you have nabbed approximately 40,000 galleons from each muggleborn student that have entered Hogwarts? I did not think that food had cost more than one thousand galleons for the whole school term._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: Now you jest._ _ **(A.D. chuckles.)**_ _At Hogwarts, we have approximately fifteen professors for roughly three hundred students, give or take a couple of children. Of these three hundred children, let's say, ten percent of them are muggleborn children. As such, only thirty children are paying tuition to Hogwarts. Even then, not all of them can afford to come to Hogwarts. That is why I took it upon myself to hand out scholarships – the money within these grants provides the muggleborn students, who have just entered the Wizarding World, the opportunity to explore the new world they've entered._

 _D.P.: So, that is to say, each year, you receive nearly 1.2 million galleons. And of these 1.2 million,_ food _costs about half a million. We can't let our children starve, can we?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: My dear, I do not enjoy the connotations you're implying._

 _D.P.: Of course, my apologies. But hypothetically, let's say that food does cost about half a million galleons. Do you use up the 1.2 million galleons you receive?_

 _A.P.W.B.D.: I try to save some for, as muggles say, a rainy day. Not all 1.2 million is wasted and these extra galleons can provide entertainment for the students in forms of parties, club activities, and even school equipment._

 _D.P.: I see; you_ _ **try**_ _… Speaking of which, the school equipment. If you_ **do** _have extra galleons lying around, how is it that the school brooms have never been exchanged for brand new and safer brooms? And stronger wards around the school? If that were true, the troll and possessed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor back in 1991, a basilisk in 1992, acquitted-of-murder Lord Black and proven-to-be-Death Eater Peter Pettigrew in 1993, Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr. and an Imperius'd Bulgarian National Quidditch Seeker Victor Krum in 1994, would not have occurred at all! Perhaps, there aren't enough galleons left, as you have told us._

 _A.P.W.B.D.: I beg your pardon!_

 _ **(Headmaster Dumbledore was seen to be bright red with fury; his blue eyes glistening with uncontained anger as his magic swept wildly and crackled loudly through the room. Both reporter and cameraman were required to form shields to protect themselves from harm from the magical backlash. He shot up from his seat and made his way over, posture threatening and poised for attack.)**_

 _D.P.: That's all the time we have! Thank you for allowing us to interview you Headmaster Dumbledore!_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore has been found to be tricky in wording his answers, but let not his responses fool you, my dear readers. If he has been taking 1.2 million galleons each year from future students, there are still many things in Hogwarts that are not, as he says, in need of replacing. Please send us your thoughts of this interview and even better, your experiences while students at Hogwarts! Let us 'clear the air' of any uncertainties. And this is the latest edition of_ _ **The Daily Prophet**_ _._

…..

After peals of laughter, the occupants of Malfoy Manor wiped away their tears and amusement at how Dumbledore had managed to make a fool out of himself. The picture that sat side-by-side besides the interview, showed a furious Dumbledore storming over to the cameraman – obviously trying to prevent the image of his meltdown from appearing all across Wizarding Britain. There were even bits and pieces of explosions in the background, such as the table in the small left corner of the image and even the lamp overhead had exploded with glass, raining glass shards all over the trio, yet Dumbledore had just continued on as if nothing had fazed him.

Both Tom and Harry had even mentioned paying Skeeter a lump sum, just for this beautifully written article. Even Lucius had approved of the written meeting, urging Harry to reward Skeeter for her enlightening conversation.

"Your meeting today with the Lords and Ladies is in half an hour, My Lord."

"I understand," Tom said, finishing his lunch. The morning was turning out to be a great start for the rest of his day.

…..

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter 10! And for the tuition/scholarship scene, I'd like to thank my reader and reviewer, Badru, for giving me that idea. Honestly, I'd never even thought of that before, but I've worked it into the story, and hopefully this helps! Thank you once again, Badru!**


	11. Surprise Surprise

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Author's Note: There will be an M rated scene at the beginning. So if you don't want to read it, skip it.

Chapter 11

~ Surprise, Surprise ~

Tom woke as usual – tired, eyes squinting at the rays of sun peeking through the gap of the curtains and with morning wood; the latter was a normalcy, considering Harry loved to move in his sleep and he would usually rub up against his lover.

Sighing in peace, Tom held up his naked torso with an elbow and hovered over his sleeping Gryffindor, his free hand tracing designs on the arm available for his touch. Their relationship was doing just fine; they had a couple of dates here and there, most of them in other parts of Europe, as Harry wished to travel. Then, there were comfortable silences whenever the two were together, and the routine sleeping together in bed for the night.

The Dark Lord loved waking up to Harry unconsciously and tantalizingly rutting against his cock; it made Tom so hard for him, knowing that even in Harry's dreams, his younger lover was always thinking about him. Harry often woke up all worked up and they would let their release out if Harry weren't shy at the time. But Tom would always coerce him, not that Harry did not enjoy their pleasurable activities.

Harry made a soft sound of appreciation and let out a satisfied sigh, burrowing deeper into his pillow. The Gryffindor did not move after that.

Currently, Tom was slowly grinding his hard cock against Harry's arse. His hand gripped Harry's hips and spread his glorious mounds of flesh, and with a soft guttural moan, his cock was rocking back and forth, the tip of his salivating organ catching the tease that his lover's entrance was. Every time he pulled back after his tip made contact, he would see it winking at him to try again, always beckoning him with salacious promises of scorching heat, sultry fervors of passion and an explosive orgasm.

Tom groaned when Harry rocked back into his cock. He couldn't help it when he grabbed at his length and guided it towards his haven, slicking the entrance with his precum and watching as the liquid made it past those eager lips.

…..

Harry woke up with a moan, glaring half-lidded eyes at the sliver of sunlight that shone through the window drapes. When he moved from his position, he felt something hard and _certainly_ not his, rub up against his bum with a couple of thrusts.

"Tom?" He murmured, and the thrusting got harder. He couldn't help himself and began to rub against it, sighing when his own erection began to awaken. "Tom?"

Content humming alerted him that his lover was awake and _certainly_ conscious of his actions. Turning his head, Harry saw Tom's eyes staring raptly at his arse, and looking down, Harry saw what had caught his love's attention.

"Shall we proceed?" Harry asked, pushing against the bulbous head and groaning when the tip breached his arse.

Tom sucked in a sharp breath and couldn't help himself when he pushed in a little further in, watching as Harry's arse swallowed his entire head. He shivered at the wondrous warmth, scooting closer to wrap his arms around Harry's chest.

"Is this what you want?"

"It's what I've been waiting for," Harry whispered. He arched his back and pushed again, feeling his length push deeper in. "More, Tom. More, please."

Tom nodded his head, and whispered a spell before pushing all the way in. Harry's mouth opened in a wide gape, feeling himself spread at his lover's cock. Being split open in such a way, and by Tom nonetheless, was a feeling he could get used to.

"Are you –" Tom asked, hand already reaching for the flagging cock.

"I'm untouched," the throaty whisper revealed, "Just for you. All of me, just for – _ah_!"

It wasn't what the Dark Lord wanted to know. He'd wanted to know whether or not Harry was in pain. But, to hear that Harry was pure – that only Tom could see his orgasmic expressions - Tom knew he couldn't hold it in. He'd even heard Harry whimper when he felt Tom's erection engorge at the statement.

Harry had just told him he was untouched, pure, a virgin. And Tom was his first, and would definitely be his last. He pulled out and rammed in, rolling his hips and finding the sensitive nub in his lover's body.

Harry was spiraling into nothingness. His sight, smell, taste, touch and hearing were all for Tom. Breathy moans of his lover's name only sent Tom into a crazed rampage, pummeling that lovely bundle of nerves that made white spots flash in his sight. And when Tom bent down towards him – oh god! – the scent of his sweat and the taste of salty, slick skin had Harry clenching down on Tom's hard cock in the most heavenly way, sending Tom into a gasping mess.

"Tom, Tom, Tom!" His voice rose in octaves and his lover acknowledged his pleasure, mouthing open kisses along his neck and leaving lovely bite marks and kiss marks in its wake. He licked at hardened nubs and tugged on them with his teeth, eyes flashing as Tom greedily took in Harry's flushed face.

The Dark Lord reached down between them and began to stroke Harry's weeping length, flicking a thumb over his dribbling slit and watching with dark eyes as Harry arched his back at the double pleasure tingling up his spine.

"Oh Merlin! Tom!"

"Merlin isn't giving you this pleasure," Tom growled in a husky voice, slipping into Parseltongue. _{I am! Mine! You're mine! Only I get to see you like this!}_ And with a snap of his hips, Harry squealed loudly, muscles clamping down on Tom like a vice, nails digging into the skin on Tom's back as Harry came like a fountain.

Tom clenched his jaw as the glove around his cock tightened with unbearable strength, but he closed his eyes and breathed through the pleasure. His main focus was Harry; Harry would be put first and foremost. Harry came before anything else, and it amazed Tom that he liked that train of thought.

 _{Yours… all yours Tom,}_ Harry slurred, biting his bottom lip when Tom continued to viciously attack the abused bundle of nerves. The hissing had both lovers shivering in pleasure, never having used such an exotic tongue during such a pleasurable experience. It was certain that if either one were to use it in a non-sexual situation, the sexual memories that came from using Parseltongue would have already imprinted itself upon their minds – getting them aroused in the near future.

With a growl, Tom bent over and wrapped his arms around Harry's hips, his own hips hammering until Harry's second orgasm washed over them. Then, and only then, did Tom thrust his cock until his balls were graciously snug against Harry's arse, with Harry bottoming out, with his entire length deep within the spasming cavern, and release his cum into Harry.

Tom slowly raised his torso, arms bent at the elbow besides Harry's head, and ran his fingers tiredly through those sweaty raven locks. He left a kiss on Harry's forehead, pulling back to see Harry smile tiredly, but happily in contentment.

"Next time," He promised, "Next time, we'll take things slower."

"I don't know," Harry hummed, feeling Tom's cum squirting into the recesses of his arse, "I kind of liked you dominating me like this."

Tom chuckled throatily, and lay beside Harry, pulling the tired body over his until Harry had a cheek against Tom's beating heart. "I'm glad you did. However, you were supposed to have a glorious and memorable first time. Not fucking like a colony of voracious bunnies."

"I don't care," The Gryffindor refuted. "My first is with you. What else could be better?"

"You so stroke my ego quite well," Tom said, wrapping arms around Harry and kissing the crown of his head.

The silence was comforting, but Harry gasped and shot up on his elbows, groaning when pain exploded below his waist.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked, quickly summoning a Pain-Relieving potion to his hand. He waited for Harry to down the vial before his lover spoke.

"We broke the courting contract!" Harry whispered, "What's going to happen now?!"

Tom couldn't help it; he chuckled.

"Stop laughing," Harry snapped, grabbing his pillow and swatting his lover with it. "What do we do?! It hasn't even been a month and we've already had sex!"

"We didn't exactly sign a contract, Harry," Tom patted Harry's back comfortingly, "Not to worry; though we did say we would court, we both had intentions of being together in the end. According to courting traditions, we're supposed to have at least four dates before approving proposals – but we've been past four dates. Lucius would be exasperated with how fast we've gone about this, and Narcissa will flay us alive. But –" He quickly said to allay Harry's worries, "I'll do something about this, I promise."

The two laid there in contentment; Tom still within Harry, and Harry not minding one bit.

…..

As they headed to the dining room, no one but Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Fenrir noticed how gingerly Harry had sat down in his seat. Not to mention, Tom was oozing satisfaction and pride.

Harry looked at his godfathers and saw their stares. "What's the matter?"

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's mock gag and tapped his nose, "It's strong."

At first, Harry was confused. Then it clicked. The small group at the head of the table could see realization dawning in those widening eyes. Even Harry's mouth was slowly widening with horror.

With a brilliant flush, Harry kept his eyes to his plate, refusing to look up no matter how much Tom tried to pry his eyes to his level.

…..

"Harry, are you all right?"

Neville's worried eyes mirrored that of the twins and Hermione, but only Luna seemed to be staring off into space, smiling dazedly in the direction of the open gardens behind Riddle Manor. Neville knocked again and they heard Harry's muted answer through the door, telling them he'd be with them in just a moment.

After awhile, their small party of six wandered into the drawing room, settling down before questions began to fire about Harry's health. He was a little sickly looking and his skin was pale rather than tan, which didn't make sense since Harry was often seen outdoors at the Dark Lord's manor.

"I'm fine," The Gryffindor waved off their worries, placing the small cup of ginger ale onto his lap. The bubbles soothed his upset stomach and made him feel a little better. He didn't want to resort to any potions yet.

"Was it something you ate?"

"I think I ate too much treacle tart," Harry said with a wry grin. He loved those desserts. It wasn't his fault he couldn't stop eating it. He stubbornly ignored the memories from last night where Tom cautioned him to stop gorging on those tarts.

They shook their heads, knowing of Harry's fondness for the dessert before moving onto a different topic. Harry eagerly joined in, sipping from his little mug every once in a while.

…..

"Potter!"

"Malfoy?"

Harry easily batted away the oncoming stunner with a flick of his hand, sending the spell to rocket into the tapestry hanging besides the fireplace. Wands were instantly pointed at one another, all except for Luna and Harry, the former bobbing her head to a tune only she could hear and the latter who continued to lounge on the settee with a cup of ginger ale, as was constant these past couple of days. With that sudden use of wandless and wordless magic, Harry felt the nausea rising and quickly drank several mouthfuls of ginger ale.

"Wands down, Malfoy," Fred smirked, "If you know what's good for you."

Silver eyes darted at the wands pointed at him, and knowing that he was outnumbered, Draco slowly let his arm drop and slowly stowed away his wand, eyes meticulously watching as the four Gryffindors did the same.

"What are you doing here in the Dark Lord's home?"

"Having a nice time with my friends, until you ruined the atmosphere," Harry said airily, waving his friends to sit. None of them moved. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Draco gave them a once over and sneered, "None of your business."

Harry shrugged, "That's fine. Tom will tell me if when ask him."

The blond's eyes bulged at the use of the lord's real name, scowling at the Gryffindor. "How dare you call him that filthy name!"

"Well, he is a half-blood. I'm sure your father has told you all about that." Harry stated.

"The Dark Lord is no such thing!" The blond hissed, "How dare you speak of such filthy lies."

"Your father follows him, as do many other purebloods. I'm certain those from the inner circle does as Tom bids because of the goals he will accomplish." He ignored Draco's indignant squawk of a muggle name, "Those who don't, have other agendas, which explains why Tom has to clean up after them whenever they are caught and sent to Azkaban."

Draco scoffed, "The Dark Lord will accomplish all that he will accomplish! Those incompetent enough to get themselves caught shouldn't even be helped by our Lord!"

"Oh grow up. Tom doesn't need people who kiss his feet and lick his shoes. He needs intelligent people with ambition – people who will help him change the Wizarding World for the better." Harry said, taking a deep breath to contain his temper – temper inherited from his fiery, deceased mother.

"Like you?" Draco sneered, "Giving up on the war then, Potter? Not doing the old coot's bidding anymore? What – did he forget to give you time off to visit other countries? Bet you're only here to spy on us. The Dark Lord will know who is _truly_ loyal to him when the time comes."

Harry raised his hand when wands threatened to reappear. "Suit yourself," He took a sip of his ginger ale, feeling slightly less nauseous when his temper started to cool. "I'm not going to argue with you when you aren't listening."

Draco let out a bark of laughter, " _Me_? Listen to _you_? Why would I anyway? You're not worth the dirt on my shoes." Draco said haughtily. "Why don't you run along home? The Dark Lord has no need for you; he has someone even _better_."

"I assume you don't mean yourself, Malfoy." Hermione growled, fists clenched so tight that it became white. Oh, how she wished to give him a bruise to match the one he got back in third year. If she broke his nose again, so be it!

"Harry's a hundred times better than you ever will be," Neville said in a strong voice, shoulders cocked back and body standing tall and proud.

"Thanks, Neville." Harry smiled softly, seeing his most important friends protecting him while Tom was away. It was something Harry had already noticed; he knew Tom had given them the silent order to keep Harry safe, and while the Gryffindor was slightly annoyed by that, he thought it was very sweet.

"Well, since we're done talking. I think I'm going to bake. We're soon returning to Hogwarts, and I for one, want some sweets to take with me on the ride there."

The twins were the first to break out of the glaring competition, leading Harry away to the kitchens, using their bodies as shields when they walked towards and away from Draco. Neville, Hermione and Luna followed suit; the former two still with their wands out and the latter skipping away as she hummed a silly tune.

Draco clenched his hands around his wand. If he weren't outnumbered, he would surely throw a nasty curse in their direction.

…..

"Neville, how are your parents?"

The Gryffindor looked up from his plants and smiled, "We've brought in a muggle doctor, who turned out to be a squib. They're currently doing well. I mean, Gran and I already knew they were okay, but it helps to hear that from a different perspective where someone actually knows what's going on. Mum and Dad are going to get the best care they need."

"That's great!" Harry smiled, "And have they gone for a scan?"

"Oh yes," Neville nodded eagerly, "Their brain waves are functioning quite well. The doctor believes that they've hid in the recesses of their mind to try to escape the pain enacted on them when they were under the Cruciatus Curse. It's kind of like, hiding behind your Occlumency shields when someone is using Legilimens."

"That makes sense," Hermione muttered, startled when Neville and the rest of their group turned his full attention on her. They hadn't acknowledged her presence even once, until today – until now.

"What is?" Harry quickly supplied, filling in the awkward silence.

The brunette nibbled her bottom lip, "Well, I've read that it's similar to how the brain sends signals to the rest of the body so the body can function properly. If the connection is broken, it doesn't entirely mean that the body is dysfunctional. If you can create that connection once more, it should be fine."

"You're a healer now?" Fred sneered, though there wasn't much disgust lingering in the expression.

"No, but ever since Harry mentioned about sending Neville's parents to the muggle doctors, I've gone to research more about it, in case you wanted any information…" Hermione murmured.

There were a few minutes of stony silence before Neville made the first move.

"Thanks… Granger," He nodded his head curtly. "I'll look for you if there's anything I still don't understand from my parents' healer."

"Of course!" Hermione nodded eagerly, though a tad warily. Neville may have offered up an olive branch, but it seems as if the twins weren't as eager to do so. However, Luna and Harry seemed to be sitting on the fence, so to speak. Nevertheless, the latter two were more willingly to forgive her. She'd have to try her best to show the twins she really was sorry for her actions. She didn't want to lose her friends.

…..

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table when it happened.

It was all so sudden.

Once the food arrived at the table, Harry immediately covered his mouth with a hand, the other fumbling and tugging at Tom's robes fervently.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Basin – garbage can – anything! I'm gonna be sick," Harry hissed, face looking pale and cheeks looking green.

Tom barely had time to call for a house elf when Dobby arrived with what Harry needed.

The boy turned in his seat and hurled over the armrest, his stomach bile landing squarely into the trash can. The sounds of his retching had other guests covering their ears or mouth, turning away from the nauseating sight.

Tom was already up and hovering besides Harry, hand running soothingly up and down his back as the wizard pulled his lover's bangs from his face. His red eyes glared at anyone that dared to sneer at Harry's direction, landing particularly on the young Malfoy heir's face when the blond had a cruel smile on his face.

"Wipe that off your face before I do it for you," Hermione hissed, wand already pointed in Draco's direction.

Tom's eyes widened barely a fraction of a centimeter, surprised at the brunette's loyalty, yet thankful that it pulled his Death Eaters' attention away from his lover.

Severus was there with a Stomach Relieving potion, eyes looking at Harry, while darting back to his foolish godson. Lucius tried not to defend his son, for his heir was foolishly angering his Lord. He kept a firm grip on the armrest, but kept a calm façade.

It wouldn't do to seem like he was on Draco's side – perhaps that was why Draco grew up arrogant? It was all Narcissa's fault. She babied Draco too much. And that was what Draco grew up to be – always wanting but never returning.

"Aurelias, Severus, come. The rest of you may continue the meal." Tom ordered, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders as he led them out the dining room. He didn't care if it was bad manners or not, but leaving his lover alone when he'd just been sick was not something Tom wanted to do, manners or not.

The quartet got to the infirmary and the Healer quickly shot a couple of diagnostic spells at the sick boy. To her surprise, the spell was deflected by a spherical light surrounding Harry's body and she was soon reading a scroll full of her own health and past injuries.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"I'm – not sure, My Lord. Something prevented me from receiving Harry's diagnostics."

"Then how are you going to find out if Harry's is fine?!" Tom snapped.

"My Lord, Angela, perhaps it would be best for Tom to do it himself?" Severus suggested. He had an inkling of what was happening, and this scenario presented itself as an opportune moment for him to gather the rest of the clues.

Angela nodded her head. Tom easily sent the spell and the elder trio was able to see the list of Harry's health.

"That's –"

"My Lord, congratulations!" Angela smiled brightly, "Mr. Potter's pregnant!"

"Tom?" Harry whimpered, about a moment of silence. He was pregnant?! He was with child?! Harry always wanted to have a family of his own. But how did Tom feel about it?

Tom slowly turned and his face was indescribable. Yet, Harry could tell the elation flowing from his eyes, the joy in his appearance, and even the small amount of smugness that came with the knowledge of begetting a child on their first time together.

"Tom, how do you feel about this?"

When his lover didn't answer, Harry began nibbling on his bottom lip. "Tom?" He called out nervously, hand waving uncertainly in the air between them.

The crack in Harry's voice broke Tom's stupor as the older man blinked thrice before looking at his young lover.

Tom smiled gently, laying a hand on Harry's stomach. "It is sudden, Harry. However, this is the best news I've ever received." He rubbed gentle circles on his young lover's belly. With a brief flare of his magic, he felt the little one's own magic pulsing to his own.

Oh, their child was undoubtedly going to be powerful when he or she was born. Not yet a month old and yet, some sort of magical pulse – one that was distinctive from Harry's and his own magic – was quite obvious in Harry's abdominal region.

"How is it possible that Angela couldn't cast the spell on me, but you could?" Harry asked.

Severus stepped up, "I believe I can answer that. If I may, my Lord, you already feel that small magic pulse inside of Harry's stomach, correct?"

Tom nodded his head, "It is tiny, but there. What does that have anything to do with it?"

"The fetus, though not fully developed, is magically strong enough to protect its mother. It most likely can tell the difference between its parents' magic and a stranger's magic – no matter the intent or type of magic cast upon Harry." Severus explained. "It already has an instinct to protect its bearer from any harm."

Harry gaped, "The baby's already that strong?"

Severus nodded his head. "It is possible considering both you and Tom are already magically powerful."

Tom rubbed circles on Harry's belly, smiling in pride at his heir's magical prowess, even when he or she had yet to be born. Pausing, Tom pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Harry's flat stomach. "But this means that our child is now thrust into potential danger. If Dumbledore finds out, he'll use you and our child to win the war."

"He can't," Harry hissed, eyes shining with a deadly gleam, as a hand laid protectively over his stomach. "Over my dead body."

"It will not come to that," Tom promised, "However, Severus will ensure your protection. You also have your companions, and your godfathers. Not to mention Fenrir, the Lestrange brothers and Lucius if you were to step outside of Hogwarts' boundaries. You will be thoroughly protected. Nothing but the best for our little prince."

Harry pursed his lips, "What about a princess?"

Tom nodded his head easily, seeing the suspicion in Harry's eyes, "Yes, even if our child turns out to be our little princess, too."

Harry nodded his head resolutely. "Good, because I can't have you being against our child if it turns out to be a girl."

"Never will I do so, Harry." Tom promised.

"How far along is he?" Severus inquired.

"Three weeks, nearly a month gone," Angela informed them, "Everything seems to be fine. Just make sure you eat enough – Severus, do you still have those nutrient potions Harry's been taking?"

"Of course," The potions master nodded.

"Good," Angela turned to Harry, "Harry, dear, make sure you take these potions every day. The lack of care from your relatives has put your body on a dangerous spot – especially now that you have a fetus to care for. Not to worry though," Angela quickly remedied, seeing Harry's worried look. "I'll also add some prenatal potions specifically for your child. These potions will help the both of you stay healthy."

"How long is male pregnancy?" The teenager asked, "Is it the same as a female's pregnancy? Nine months long?"

Angela shook her head, "It's actually eight months long. You might make it into the first week of April if your child refuses to come out," She said with an amused smile. The Healer summoned several vials and said some spells, watching as the vials filled with Harry's blood.

Harry blanched, " _Eight_ months?! That's near the end of the school year! I'll be a waddling walrus by then!" He shuddered when the metaphor dug up memories of his obese guardian.

"No, you'll be pregnant. Not fat," Tom reassured him.

Harry's eyes cut through the air like a knife, "We'll see about that when I'm _all alone_ in Hogwarts and _you're_ not here to tend to my pregnancy!"

Tom's frown deepened when Harry pointed out the most obvious factor in the situation.

"Can I see the baby now?" Harry interrupted.

Angela shook her head, "It's too soon. Perhaps, in a couple of weeks; then you can see it. As I understand, while you would be in school during the time that it is required to visit a Healer, perhaps My Lord has already planned for it?"

"Of course." Tom replied, his brain already running with schedules during Harry's school year.

"Thank you, Angela." Harry smiled.

"Nothing to thank me for, Harry." The Healer smiled. "Just doing my job."

…..

Draco watched with a dangerous glint in his eyes, oblivious to the narrowed eyes of his lord on his person. The blond stared as his Lord flitted over Potter's sickly scene. The _concern_ in his Lord's eyes – even that word had the Malfoy heir biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from snarling. The Dark Lord shouldn't _care_ about what happens to Potter! If anything, the damned Golden Boy should have been locked up in the dungeons along with the rest of his party!

 _Potter_ cannot be the Lord's consort! That position was rightfully his! Why would the Dark Lord want a half blood when he had a pureblood here?! The spot was always his, as he'd always believed. No matter how much Pansy had insisted he was betrothed to her. His father had tried to prevent his beliefs from escalating, but Draco knew – oh, he always knew that his father was quite overprotective of him. And the Malfoy heir didn't fault him for that. No – Draco was more upset that his father was sitting there, at his Lord's right hand, chatting amicably with the _boy_ that dared to steal his rightful place.

Draco bided his time with his meal, no longer hungry and appetite no longer needed to be sated. Everyone stood as the Lord left with Potter, the latter's group of mudblood and blood traitor friends following afterwards after a few moments.

There was something wrong if the Dark Lord required his godfather's presence – as well as their Healer. He quickly walked towards the scene and peered through the crack in the doorway. After hearing the news, his anger flared, but Draco kept a lock on his magic. It wouldn't do to unleash it when he was so close to his Lord. The man would feel it and then he would be punished for eavesdropping. It was already startling to see that his Lord hadn't felt Draco's presence – Potter was certainly ruining the Dark Lord.

Turning on his heels, Draco quickly made his way towards the dungeons. His footsteps echoed down the stairs, and Draco shivered, the draft more chilly than the one in the Slytherin dungeons. He passed by several cells, none of which pulled his attention until the one at the very end where a pair of Death Eaters was standing watch.

"I need to speak with my aunt," He intoned.

"Lord's orders –"

"I'm sure you can stand somewhere far away," Draco interrupted, barely keeping a hold on his anger. "I'll even leave my wand here after erecting a privacy ward."

The two Death Eaters grunted, beady eyes following Draco's every movement until the wand was set on the table.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Draco, my darling," From the shadows came the ex-Lestrange wife. She looked just as if she'd broken out of Azkaban – her clothes were in tatters, her hair was matted and tangled, and her skin pale and grey. "For what reason have you come today? Did my Lord call for me?"

"No, he has not." Draco answered, seeing her disappointment. "Yet, I'm sure he'll do so soon."

She gritted her teeth, "Not if that half breed is by his side."

A smile grew on the blond's face, "The both of us can figure out a way to get rid of the leech at the Lord's side." _'Not to mention that spawn of Potter's.'_

"Why have you come to me now?" Bellatrix wasn't intelligent for nothing – having figured out and mastered several spells in the Dark Arts even before she had entered her first year at Hogwarts. "And what's in it for me?"

Draco smirked and began to pace leisurely in front of Bellatrix's cell. "Come, Aunt Bella. Surely you realize that the only way you'll leave this place is with my help. Father and Mother refuse to aid you, and so, your dear nephew has taken it upon himself to free you."

"Your parents – everyone, especially our Lord has been cursed by that half-breed, _Potter_ ," she spat. Bellatrix then paused and eyed Draco from head to toe, "You know of the reason the Dark Lord has turned his back on the most loyal of us?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "He has not turned his back on the _most_ loyal of us."

Bellatrix snarled and jumped forward, arms clawing at the air a few centimeters away from Draco's face. "Come closer, _child_! You aren't _afraid_ of me, are you? Let your _dear_ Aunt Bellatrix have a _good look at you_."

Draco chuckled loudly, "Oh, Aunt Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. I see you haven't come to terms with our Lord's arrangements. You have _nothing_. You're sitting there in the dark, cold, dirty cell, as I – our Lord's right hand man's _son_ , walks around the manor with nary a concern. It's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord rids himself of Potter. Surely you can see where I'm going with this?"

Bellatrix made one last attempt at Draco before pulling herself together, hands wrapped around the bars of her cell. "What do you want?"

"We all know that the Dark Lord is misguided in his affections. My position as Slytherin consort was decided since birth, yet Potter comes along all of a sudden and the Dark Lord chooses a half blood over a pureblood?"

"Oh," Bellatrix cooed evilly. "Does wittle baby Dwaco have some inadequacy issues? Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Draco snarled, "Look, Bellatrix _No Name_." The twinkle in his eyes saw to his victory when his blood relative gnashed her teeth angrily. "You belong to no one anymore. No Lord, no family, no family magic, no money, no reputation – nothing. Your only way out of this cell is if I decide you are worthy enough to assist in my plans."

The woman peered at him suspiciously, "Why should I help you?"

"Two heads are better than one," Draco smiled innocently. "Once we get our Lord away from Potter, I can be sure to inform him to reinstate you as our Lord's right hand. Father and Mother's arguments won't matter, because they'll have already fulfilled my Merlin given right as Slytherin Consort. Once I marry into the Slytherin line, we can both get rid of Potter and the rest of the world will bow down before us."

"There's nothing in it for me," Bellatrix hissed. "Perhaps you weren't meant for Slytherin."

Draco's eyes flashed, "Once I am Lord Consort, I can get the Dark Lord to do anything I want. Of course, I won't share him with you, Bellatrix. No, I think you can have your revenge on your husband and your brother-in-law, once you've regained your place as Lady Lestrange. What more can you want when you can torture anyone once the Dark Lord and I rule the Wizarding World?"

The blood in Bellatrix's veins surged. Torture?

Her black eyes gleamed wickedly at Draco.

"What is the plan?"

…..

After Lucius bemoaned the fact that his Lord and friend had not managed to court Harry even more than two months before getting the boy up the duff, he followed Tom's orders to find something to help protect Harry and his Lord's heir. Sirius had gone stark white at the news, but held it together with the tiniest bit of pureblood decorum that had been drilled into him since birth.

"How are we going to protect Harry and your unborn child?" Lucius murmured, silver eyes scanning through various texts of protection charms and spells. "Dumbledore will undoubtedly use them to his advantage."

Tom snarled, flinging the glass of wine in his hand, against the walls. Lucius didn't bother flinching when a few droplets splattered over his text. Though he did sigh quietly, looking mournfully at the page. Wine was hard to get out of clothes, never mind parchment paper.

Lucius had gotten used to his Lord's angry moments, and knew from experience that it would be in his best interest to let Tom blow his fuse before doing anything otherwise. Fenrir was standing by the entrance, guarding the door should anyone dear to enter without permission.

Sirius had no qualms about interrupting his tantrum, creating one of his own as he felt the information sink into his mind. "We won't let him! He'll have to go through my cold dead body to get to Harry!"

Severus snorted, "Didn't he almost though, when you nearly fell into the Veil? Honestly, both you and Harry are Gryffindors. If he had taken the time to check up on you on his mirrors, Dumbledore wouldn't have a chance to send you to the Ministry so you would die."

"Enough," Remus growled, Moony at the forefront of his mind. His amber eyes were prominent features as the werewolf looked around the room. "Let's think of a plan to keep Harry from Dumbledore's claws. If he dares harm a single hair on my cub's head, Azkaban will be the least of his worries."

When the werewolf flexed his claw-tipped fingers, the other wizards in the room smirked. Fenrir just moved closer to his mate, quietly soothing him.

"Lucius, your son –"

"He will be no problem," The Malfoy patriarch promised.

…..

A/N: Woo, another chapter written and finished. Thank you for staying with me for this long, and please continue to read on!


	12. Union

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 12

~ Union ~

Hermione stared at Harry with a pensieve frown on her face. And Harry knew; he could see it from the corner of his eye. She had had that look on her face ever since Tom had proposed to him, and he was sick of it.

"If you have something to say, just say it!" He snapped. Fred, George, Neville and Luna turned to look at the commotion; the former two's eyes narrowed in suspicion, the latter two's eyes watched with curiosity.

Hermione licked her lips, "Harry," She said haltingly, "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

Harry gritted his teeth, forcing the words from his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"You've known Tom all your life, as the person who you've needed to defeat. You were thrust into situations where it was life or death. Don't you think you're jumping into marriage a little too quickly?"

"You don't know anything!" Harry spat. He thought Hermione was happy for him! She even swore to support him! And now she was trying to take his happiness away all because of what _she_ thought was right and wrong?

"You proclaimed that you _love_ him, Harry!" Hermione insisted, trying to get her friend to understand. "Doesn't that sound kind of like Ginny whenever she gushes about you? She's got this whole idea about the Boy-Who-Lived in her head becoming her knight in shining armor! Don't you think you're mirroring her reactions?"

"I am _nothing_ like that wench!" Harry hissed, his eyes glowing deadly with the power of his magic. "I'm not after Tom's wealth. I'm not even after his status. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ok, Harry. You're right." Hermione replied slowly, taking a different route. It only took a few words to incite Harry's temper and when Harry was angry, it was hard for him to see things a little differently. "I don't know anything," She admitted. "However, I know that you're in love with Tom. You're pregnant with his child; you're engaged to the Dark Lord; you're about to marry him in a few days' time. But… are you sure you're not in love with him because he took you in? Healed you from the Dursleys' abuse?"

Harry opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. In a way, he understood the worries Hermione felt. It _was_ indeed fast, when he thought about it logically. He'd only seen Tom's side – the good side – for a couple of weeks, soon to be two months. Though, the most important factor was the fact that the things he'd heard about Tom came from the man whom had betrayed him and had manipulated his entire life.

Dumbledore had stolen from Harry; picked out his path, his future; taken away all his decisions. It was as if Harry were just a pawn in the little game Dumbledore called, power. He'd sent Sirius to Azkaban, knowing the animagus was Harry's godfather. He hadn't revealed to the Ministry that he was the Potters' secret keeper caster, Pettigrew the secret keeper. He'd thrown every situation at Harry since the start of his first year.

"You've only known the real Tom for close to two months." Hermione stated in the stunted silence. "He's been trying to kill you ever since you were a baby. Tom's tried multiple times throughout our years at Hogwarts. Don't you think you should take the time to know Tom better? When he isn't busy with his meetings and such? He didn't even say he loves you."

Harry pursed his lips. Hermione didn't know of Tom's past. Of course, Harry didn't push his lover to speak those three words. Tom had felt no love in his life, only admiration, lust, acknowledgement, but not love. Not until Harry had literally intruded upon him a few weeks ago. And to have his whole life changed in these last couple of weeks, Merlin, even Harry was quite surprised to blurt those words out in public!

Those three words should've been said in private first before Harry could announce it in front of his friends.

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you to take in, but Tom and I are deeply in love with each other." He said with certainty. "You haven't seen him the whole time I've been here. You've only been here a few weeks after I arrived. Sure, it's only been about two months, but you should see the things I've been doing! Tom's spent time with me even when he's busy with meetings. I'm against taking sides in the war, and Tom's fine with it! However, I have already given the werewolves a home, Bellatrix is in the dungeons, Pettigrew is dead, Sirius is free, Remus finally embraces Moony, I'm actually friends with Lucius, Severus, Fenrir _and_ some of the Death Eaters. Not to mention, Neville is finally at peace with his parents' torture. He finally has a way to get his parents back! There are so many _good_ changes ever since I entered Tom's life. I just wish you'd see things my way."

Hermione's eyes watered with tears, "Oh, Harry! I do! I do see all the good you've done! I'm just afraid that you're jumping into rash decisions because of how you feel!"

Harry laughed. Good old Hermione Granger. "Isn't that the whole point of a relationship? You enter one because of your feelings and as they develop, so does the relationship between you and your partner. I'm completely at ease with how I feel. Sure, it's a bit sudden, but I've never felt as happy as I do now. Tom doesn't have to tell me he loves me because his actions do all the talking for him. When he's ready to tell me, he'll tell me and I'm sure that moment will forever be imprinted in my mind. Now, all I have to do is get through two more years and Dumbledore can no longer hold me in his clutches!"

"You're certain this is what you want?" She asked.

The brilliant, breathtaking smile on Harry's face said it all.

…..

"Lucius," Tom hissed, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my lord." The blond confirmed. "All that's left is to have the ceremony and the party afterwards."

"And the guests?" Tom asked, turning his head to Nagini.

Lucius took a look at the snake wrapped about his Lord. They were having a conversation all on their own, yet he dutifully answered, "All of which whom are loyal to you, your cause, and can be trusted with your secret."

Tom nodded his head, "Very well. Everything must be perfect for Harry. I will see you tomorrow."

"By your leave, my lord."

…..

Though Tom refused to act like a plebian, he was quite anxious as he waited for Harry at the altar. He made a move to adjust his robes, but paused when he knew such an action would cause wrinkles and Narcissa would throw a hissy fit. Even the most minuscule crease and Narcissa swore there would be hell to pay.

Looking up, Tom saw that their ceremonial hall was starting to fill up rather quickly. He had no need to greet the guests when Lucius and Severus did that for him. And a majority of the invitees were Death Eaters most loyal to him – such as all members of his Inner Circle, bar Bellatrix, of course. Sirius and Remus were most likely with Harry, as was their duty as godfather to godson, which left Fenrir, his oldest friend, to stand by Tom as the guests filtered into the ceremonial halls.

With Narcissa's suggestions, and Tom used that term loosely, the Dark Lord allowed the woman – never scared into permitting – to plan their wedding because they had broken the traditional courting procedure. They had nearly been flayed alive – Tom more so because he was the elder of the two. Harry had taken to hanging with his group, leaving Tom with Narcissa until Lucius had, thankfully, pulled the former away with a scheduled meeting.

The ceremonial halls were decorated in Autumn colors with curtains pulled apart from the windows in translucent reds tinged with shades of oranges and ceiling decorations in pale yellows, the aisle runner in earth brown, and the decorating fabrics that were wrapped around supporting pillars and draped over guest seats, in forest greens. However, there were splashes of silver decorated in the high arches of the manor's windows, the entrances and the smattering of handcrafted leaves that were thrown in a haphazard, but tasteful fashion on the ground. The grooms' outfits, as well as their entourages' attire, were specially picked out not only to match their skin tones, but also to match the wedding's Autumn theme and Narcissa couldn't be happier with her job as their wedding planner.

"Nervous, are we?"

Tom only sent a fierce glare at the alpha. The werewolf had the audacity to grin at him.

"That wasn't scary at all, Tom. You must be losing your touch."

"You'll be losing _something_ if you keep this up," The Dark Lord promised, but Fenrir didn't feel any heat from his words, slapping a hand onto his old friend's shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry too much, Tom. You just need to get through this and you'll be bonded with Harry."

"And if Harry changes his mind?" He asked, mincing through his words.

"Oh, I doubt that would happen." Fenrir smoothed down any crinkles in his robe. He wasn't scared of Narcissa. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he automatically placed his hand by his side – not one bit. Shaking his head, he continued on. "I think you've shown him more care in the last two months than he has received in his entire life."

After a few moments, Tom had a few words with the Officiator and stepped to the side, smoothing out the wrinkles in his robe before he gave his consent. "Please take your seats; the bonding ceremony is about to begin," The Officiator announced.

The sound died down and within moments, the doors to the halls slowly opened, revealing Harry.

The teenager was standing there, a hand on Sirius's arm as godfather led godson down the aisle. Harry was so nervous, Tom could tell. Yet, the gleam in his eyes and his flushed cheeks portrayed the excitement contained within him.

Harry was gorgeous; rightfully so.

His messy mop was actually tamed for once – flowing silkily with a natural wave, nary a bang hiding his famed lightning bolt scar. Though his hair was nearly past his shoulder blades, Tom assumed Harry had Narcissa, or more like Narcissa had Harry, lengthen his hair until she could plait it and tie it up with the Potter family clasp and drape the small braid over his left shoulder. The remaining untied hair was pulled behind his ear, framing his round face. Tom hoped Harry would keep it that long.

He wore a white, round collared robe, lined with a deep olive green trim, and embroidered with gold intertwining vines and leaves. When Harry had his arms at his side, the long flowing bell sleeves reached his knees, cementing the autumn theme Narcissa had planned. His glasses were removed, ' _And hopefully burned'_ , Tom thought – allowing a clear view of Avada green almond shaped eyes, shining with brilliance. Narcissa had taken him out to magically correct his vision – something Harry, and secretly everyone else, was extremely thankful for. But the most important thing was Harry's accessory – the engagement ring Tom had given to him upon their abrupt proposal.

It wouldn't do to have the heir of Slytherin a bastard child, yet Tom couldn't help but think that it wouldn't matter, seeing as how their relationship was quite stable and secure. Even if they weren't to bond that very day, Tom was sure that Harry would still love their child, regardless of being an heir or not.

Harry's appearance at his side drew Tom from his thoughts. He accepted his betrothed's hand in his own – ignoring Sirius's frown, when the animagus's whispered promises of threatening him bodily harm should he make Harry cry, had thoroughly gone unheard.

Sirius grumbled until he made his way towards his seat. He only stopped his silent complaints to watch the proceedings when Remus patted his hand with a watery smile. Neville had taken his position as Best Man for Harry's bonding. Fred and George followed behind him and Hermione and Luna after the twins. On Tom's side was Fenrir, followed by Lucius, Sirius, Rabastan and Rodolphus. Narcissa sat on Tom's side, nodding her head every once in a while in approval of her decorating.

Grey eyes returned to his godson's form and, like Remus's, began to water when Sirius saw how truly happy his pup was. It might be because of the pregnancy, as Sirius had seen such a glow when Lily was pregnant with Harry, but somehow, it was completely different. Harry was glowing brightly and it was because he exuded happiness due to his soon-to-be married status with Tom.

Tom delighted in the way Harry's eyes roamed his body. Tom's attire was an antithesis of Harry's apparel. The Dark Lord wore dark robes with silver trim embroideries of snakes that mimicked the growth of bare branches. His wine red mandarin collar emphasized his strong jawline, which went well with his red tinged eyes and the similarly colored sleeve cuffs. It wasn't hard to find robes that portrayed Tom's House; all he needed were Acromantula silk robes with a snake design. It was simple, but elegant. His hair was as neat as usual; his eyes were gleaming with excitement and awe and the betrothal ring that Harry had picked out for Tom was sitting neatly on his finger, sparkling in the light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these men in something much more than marriage – an unbreakable bond that transcends throughout time," The Officiator spoke, the acoustics in the hall reverberating his voice. "Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Harry James Potter. Should anyone have any reason why these two shouldn't be bound in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" A loud voice shouted.

A loud rush of murmurs followed as everyone turned in their seats to pinpoint the foolish person. Many were angry for their Lord at having his ceremony interrupted, but none more so than the people standing at the very front.

Lucius's face paled beyond the whitest of sheets, as silver eyes honed in on his arrogant and foolish son, standing up amongst the sitting crowd. His silver eyes darted towards his equally pale wife, who was ineffectively motioning to her son's defiant body to sit back into his seat, and back up to his lord, seeing both Harry and Tom slowly turn their heads in Draco's direction.

"As Lucius's son, I will not punish you for now. However, if you do not sit down, I will attack without regret." Tom spoke. His eyes were cold, and his tone was glacial.

"Tom?" Harry looked up at his lover with a worried expression. Tom spared a soft glance at his fiancé, rubbing circles across the back of his hand before he returned his angry gaze at the foolish teenager standing a few yards away.

Harry followed his gaze. He knew Draco hated him, and he knew Draco believed himself to be Lord Consort one day, but was the teenager really that foolish to disturb a ceremony right in the midst of it?

"Draco! Sit down!" Lucius ordered, his low voice carrying across the hall.

"The Dark Lord does _not_ deserve to besmirch his line with the likes of a jumped up, half breed like _Potter_!" Draco sneered.

Harry frowned. Apparently he was.

"Draco – "

" _Crucio_!"

To Tom's displeasure, the blond actually dodged the curse and whipped out his own wand, just as the doors to the hall burst open, followed by several spells headed in the engaged couple's direction.

Harry was pulled away and guarded by his friends. Tom and his friends had their wands whipped out and already firing spells at the entrance. Their 'guests', made up of a majority of Death Eaters, were instantly at their feet, throwing spells in the attacker's direction. The rest of the guests that were comprised of Dark families, were on guard, though some had fled just in case the situation escalated even further.

Feeling his wards ripple, Tom immediately searched for Harry, their eyes meeting in a fierce passion. The fire grew when Tom saw one of Harry's hand placed above his abdomen protecting the fetus, as the other had his wand at the ready.

"Aurors!" One Death Eater cried out.

With that, Tom's followers whipped out their wands and focused their attack on the intruders. By that time, most of the members of Dark families had apparated away when they could. Tom met Harry near the side entrance, their friends standing around them in a protective circle.

"Tom, please, no! Tom!" Harry cried fitfully. His wedding day was ruined! And though it had come up unexpectedly, this wasn't how Harry pictured his wedding to be. He had used a stunner just a moment ago, but felt his strength sapped away.

"Harry, Harry, listen to me. You have to leave." Pulling out a box, Tom kissed it briefly before handing it over to his lover. "Take this. You have to leave before they see you. It is not safe for you or the baby."

"Harry, we have to leave!" Hermione cried out, hands gripping the Gryffindor's sleeve. "We can't be here! Come on!"

Harry shook her off, heading shaking and eyes wide as if he couldn't believe the event happening before him was actually occurring. "Tom, no! I can fight too!"

"Harry! Listen to me!" The Dark Lord shook his lover's shoulders. "You _must_ leave. If the Aurors find you here, our plans will go to ruins. Dumbledore is already keeping an eye out for you! If the Aurors bring you to the Ministry, he'll be able to get to you."

"No, I won't! I'll stay with you!"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked, and she swung her hand, connecting with her best friend's cheek in a loud _SLAP_. Harry turned shocked eyes at Hermione. "Control yourself! You can't fight while you're pregnant! The child is taking up your magic to grow! Your magical core is unstable right now! _Don't_ make yourself a liability!"

Harry turned to look at his Tom, his bottom lip wobbling in protest. Harry's tears tore at his heart, and the more Tom wiped them away, the more the tears returned, overflowing from his lover's beautiful green eyes.

"Please, Harry. If not for me or yourself, at least for our child."

"You'll come after us soon?"

"I promise," Tom kissed Harry's forehead, even as chaos rained around them. "I'll be right behind you."

"You have to swear!" Harry cried hysterically. "Please, come find us at Merlin's castle."

"Of course, of course." Tom said distractedly. The noises were starting to reverberate through the halls – the Ministry's Aurors were beginning to enter Riddle Manor. "Hurry, we'll protect your escape."

"Swear it, Tom!"

"I so swear, Harry. This I do. I will come after you."

After a kiss filled with their panic, passion, anxiousness and fear all mixed into one, they eyes shared a last glance before Harry was gripped by his friends and portkeyed away.

"How did they find the Manor?" Tom hissed as he joined the battle.

"My Lord, the guards for Bellatrix's cell were found under the _Imperius_ curse and ordered to alert the Ministry of our whereabouts."

"And the traitor?" Tom asked, even as he caught the bone-breaking spell at the tip of his wand and returned it to the sender.

"It was not Draco, my Lord." Lucius assured, though he cursed his son for his foolishness. "However, we have yet to find the traitor among our midst."

"When I find out who did this, they will not have time to beg for mercy," Tom hissed, wand slashing through the air and swiftly beheading the Aurors that dared to disrupt his wedding day.

"Kill them all!" The Dark Lord roared, and the Death Eaters echoed his enthusiasm, spells firing off more frequently and at a higher potency when fueled with their Lord's anger at their intrusive guests.

…..

"No, no," Harry gasped, ending up on his knees upon them landing. His empty stomach lurched and he expelled stomach bile, feeling it burn as it ran up his esophagus. "This can't be happening."

"Remus, he's going into shock!" Hermione shouted, trying fruitlessly to get her friend to not hyperventilate.

Luna stood by the teen, rubbing his shoulders to calm him, yet was unable to pull him from his distress.

"Woody!" The werewolf barked, "Take Harry to the infirmary and give him a Calming Draught. If he doesn't take it, spell it into him and give him a Dreamless Sleep after. Hurry!"

The house elf did as he was told and within a few moments, the rest of their part entered the infirmary at Merlin's Castle.

There was a deafening silence in the room – even when there were other werewolves around the castle.

"How could this have happened?" Sirius moaned, hands rubbing up and down his face in disbelief. "The pup was so happy about today."

"We should go back," Remus murmured, biting his lip. "They might need our help."

"Harry needs our help right now!" Sirius shouted. "Fenrir can defend himself!"

"What's wrong with you, Sirius?! I am not speaking of Fenrir!" Remus snapped. "Not everything in my life is going to revolve around Fenrir!"

"Sirius! Remus! This is _not_ the time for the both of you to be fighting!" Neville ordered. "Remus – Fenrir will be fine. He's a strong wizard and an even better alpha. Sirius – that was uncalled for! Remus is worried about his lover, and Harry is too! So the both of you better bulk up because Harry needs us now! Here! WITH HIM!"

The duo looked at the usually shy Gryffindor, with wide eyes.

"Neville, my man –"

"That was a brilliant speech," The twins smirked, easily uplifting the dreary atmosphere.

With a curt nod, Neville hurried on up towards the infirmary, the rest of their party following after him.

…..

Tom sat on his throne, eyeing the traitor that dared to reveal his manor's location to the Ministry – not to mention the Order of the Phoenix. Though the Order had arrived, the members had escaped once injured, depriving the Death Eaters of capturing Dumbledore's self-proclaimed vigilantes.

One white knuckled hand gripped the armrest of his throne as the other was fisted under his chin, providing a perch for his head. His matrimonial robes, though black, was distinctly dyed a blood red and the smell of death lingered in the air.

A majority of the lower level Death Eaters was tasked with cleansing the manor, as rubble, dust, and blood were splattered all over the grounds. A squad was sent to check on Bellatrix in the Dungeons – no one wanted the insane woman to have escaped during this situation, while another was tasked to put the Malfoy heir under house arrest. The corpses of the Aurors were removed from the property, leaving Riddle Manor devoid of enemies.

The Death Eaters of the Inner Circle could feel the malice pouring from their lord. They didn't dare make a sound. They understood how important today was yet this traitor had the guts to pull off such a stunt.

"Whom do you work for?"

"D-D-Dumbledore and the M-Ministry." The traitor, Lewis Penman, struggled against the Veritaserum, but it was impossible to go against the potion. Not to mention, the man was struggling to answer through a broken jaw.

"What was your objective?"

"To p-provide information f-from the i-inside."

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"W-With the O-Order of the Phoenix."

Tom's eyes narrowed. The silence was palpable, and with it, Tom's anger grew to epic proportions.

{ _Legilimens!_ } He hissed.

Penman screamed and screamed, feeling the Dark Lord tear down his mental defenses and render him vulnerable to all mental attacks. All his memories came forth in the process, and his eyes watered, knowing that his relatives, his family, would become the Dark Lord's targets.

The Death Eaters watched impassively as the prisoner was tortured. It was a relatively easy punishment, they believed. The Dark Lord could have put Penman under the Cruciatus, yet this was more befitting of someone that dared to enter their ranks to hurt their Lord and his Consort.

Information for information, after all.

Soon, all that could be heard from Penman was gurgling. The traitor's mind was completely dismantled. He was nothing more than a soul inhabiting a mindless corpse.

"Rowle, Yaxley."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I have a mission for the two of you."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Rookwood, you will assist them in this endeavor. Gibbon, remove the prisoner. Be sure to make his entrance… a grand one."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Lucius,"

Said wizard stepped forward and bowed, "My Lord."

"Bring me, your son."

Lucius bowed once more and stepped out of the throne room. The rest of the Inner Circle stood waiting.

Draco Malfoy walked in with an air of haughtiness. Tom nearly growled in anger. The bastard child smirked when he saw he was graced with the presence of his lord and his lord's inner circle – perceivably noting that Harry was not around. The brat probably thought he was being rewarded for ruining Tom and Harry's big day.

"My Lord," Draco greeted with a salacious smile as he bowed.

"Draco, do you understand why you've been summoned?"

"Of course, my Lord." Draco nodded eagerly. "I'm here to serve you at your side. Now that _Potter_ had no doubt been removed, his lack of presence has cleared your mind. His blood traitor friends have also ceased to stay, and with the arrival of the Aurors, I'm sure their deaths are imminent. They're probably being force fed Veritaserum as they sing of our location and your plans for the future."

Lucius looked on horrified as his heir spouted nonsense. _Who_ did Draco follow after?! Narcissa was no better as only her pureblood training kept her from producing an unsightly scene. Her lips were thin with anger, but her eyes were distraught as they flickered towards their Lord, wondering if her son would live to see another day.

"Draco –"

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked, chest puffed up and ready to accept his reward.

"Fenrir, take young Draco and place him in the Dungeons – far away from Bellatrix."

"Of course."

Draco's eyes bulged, "What?! Why?! Aren't I going to be your Consort now that Potter's been removed from the picture?! My Lord! What has he done with you?!"

{ _Silence!_ } Tom roared, drawing Nagini's attention. The large boa constrictor slithered across the floor and wrapped herself around her master's source of anger.

Draco gulped, eyes tracking the fourteen stone reptile as it spiraled up and up his body, finally pulling its head away to look him in the eyes. The blond closed his eyes as Nagini's tongue flickered out, tasting the nervous air around him. She settled her head on top of his, stretching her jaw wide open in a yawn.

The Inner Circle withheld their grimaces, seeing their master's familiar jaw open up at least ten inches wide before violently clamping shut in a show of strength.

"Fenrir," Tom motioned.

The werewolf moved to follow his old friend's orders, dragging the snake wrapped teenager across the floor. Nagini did not deign to be dragged like a mop, and so she unwrapped her body and coiled it on the blond's stomach, her large head staring straight at Draco's, even as her weight crushed the boy's abdomen.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, once the two had left the room.

"His punishment will be dealt with later," Tom announced. "I have better things to worry about now."

…..

"Nagini," Fenrir said.

The boa immediately slithered off Draco's stomach and waited at the entrance of the cell, watching with slit eyes as the werewolf threw the blond into the empty cell.

The door slammed shut just as Draco scrambled towards it. His hands wrapped around the cool steel bars and he looked out with fury.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted. "I am Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy! You can't do this me! _You_ are just a half breed! When my Lord changes his mind, I can assure you that as his Lord _Consort_ , you'll be the first to go!"

"Quiet before I turn _you_ into a half breed." Fenrir cackled, his mouth wide open and teeth showing sharp points. His hands flexed the sharp nails before Draco watched as the werewolf licked his tongue across the span of flesh on his fingers.

"All you arrogant purebloods ever do is say, 'Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood.' If you didn't have your precious _pure blood_ , you'd never amount to anything, huh?" Fenrir grinned viciously, "I've never turned an arrogant pureblood into a werewolf before…" Then a flash of amber eyes met silver ones, "But there's always a first time for everything."

Draco whimpered, cowering away as he ran towards the back of his cell. Even though there was about five feet of distance, the teenager felt there wasn't enough when he had no form of protection from the werewolf behind those bars.

Nagini hissed, body darting forward before stopping a feet away from Draco's feet, mouth clamped on the unlucky rodent that caught her eyes. Draco watched with bated breath as the rat struggled with all its might; it was all for naught as the poison ravaged its tiny body. Draco's eyes caught the moment the life drained from its body before Nagini swallowed its body whole. Silver eyes tracked the rodent's passage through the boa's body until it disappeared from view.

Nagini glided through the gap between Draco's bended knees and the cold cell floor, as if reminding the boy how dangerous she really was. She slowly returned to the cell's entrance and slithered up Fenrir's body, choosing to lie across his shoulders. She snapped her jaw in Draco's direction and hissed to Fenrir once more.

"All right, all right, my Lady." Fenrir conceded. "Back to your master we go."

Draco inched back towards the cell door, silver eyes watching as the werewolf and snake made their way up the stairs. Once the loud slam of the dungeon doors reached his ears, he sunk down on his knees, feeling the biting cold of the dungeons surround his thinly clothed body.

…..

"My Lord," Everyone bowed as Tom walked through Merlin's Castle. It wasn't that he was rushing, no – perish the thought. The Dark Lord just happened to take long strides and speed walk through the estate in order to reach his fiancé in a short amount of time. It was probably the first time Tom ever cursed the wealthy – having such a large property meant he was wasting time in getting to Harry. Nevertheless, he soon arrived, seeing the entourage hovering over his unconscious fiancé.

"How is Harry?"

"He went through shock upon arriving," Hermione informed him. "We gave him a Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep. He should wake in the morning."

Tom ran a hand through Harry's hair. His locks were now in disarray, but there were no injuries, so that was okay. He reached out towards the little core forming in his lover's abdomen, noting that while Harry was stressed, so too was their child. He forced himself to calm, and it wasn't too hard now that he was with his family. His magic easily soothed the distress in both his lover and fetus, seeing the wrinkled brows on Harry's forehead smooth out as he fell into gentle slumber.

"Did you find out who it was that ruined my cub's big day?" Remus growled from within Fenrir's arms.

"It was Lewis Penman."

Sirius frowned, "Penman?" Both he and Remus shared a look, "Never heard of him."

"He was a secret member of Dumbledore's Order," Tom explained. "No one but Dumbledore knew of his allegiance. He also worked in the Ministry, but he was not an Auror. Although, he was high up enough to gather information for Dumbledore."

"Is he dead?" Sirius asked.

"Death is too easy a punishment for him." Tom reasoned.

"Then how did you punish him?" Sirius growled.

"He was put under Veritaserum, then put under Legilimens," Tom answered.

"You broke him," Hermione concluded.

"I did, yes."

The infirmary was soon silent at his confession.

….

Harry moaned, waking up to a dark room. Shooting up, his head looked around before seeing Tom staring at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you all right? Did anyone get hurt?" Harry cut in, hands roaming searchingly across Tom's body.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Everything is all right."

Harry sighed and calmed, feeling his heart beat return to its normal pace. "Who was it?"

"Lewis Penman – it's all right if you've never heard of him. He isn't a major player in our war, but he's been lured by Dumbledore to do his bidding."

"I don't care," Harry said vehemently, "He ruined our wedding. Now we can't bond until the holidays."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tom smiled.

"What?"

There was a bit of shuffling, but Tom revealed the small box he'd handed to Harry before his younger lover departed.

"Harry, my beloved Consort, would you do the honor of bonding with me?"

Green eyes darted over Tom's face before landing on the wand that was lifted in the air before them. There was a bit of curiosity towards the contents of the box, but Harry pushed that away in favor of paying attention to his lover.

"I do, Tom." Harry smiled, "And you? Would you do the honor of bonding with me?"

"Of course. Forever." Tom replied.

A bright flash of light and a strip of light encircled both their wrists, illuminating in bright gold before the glow died and a gold band was left behind. In addition to the light show, beside their engagement ring was a bonding ring. It was simple, but elegant – a broad platinum band with a golden Celtic Knot engraved around the circumference. Harry could feel the strength of their bonding, not to mention the little bit of Tom's magic that was given to him upon their spontaneous bonding. Harry looked towards Tom's ring finger, and saw that he too was wearing the same ring, if not a more masculine version. The Celtic Knot on Tom's ring also pulsed with a bit of Harry's magic.

"It isn't as extravagant as it was supposed to be," Tom stated, "But I suppose nothing should be more important than our feelings towards our bonding."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "The whole thing was too fancy for my taste." He enjoyed the robes and, of course, the guests that were there. But, Harry was never more certain that the entire point of a bonding ceremony, or even a wedding in fact, was for the engaged to be wedded or bonded together.

"Here's my wedding present for you," Tom murmured after a bit of rustling, referring to the box he'd handed to his young lover before Harry had departed from Riddle Manor.

With a suspicious look in his eyes, Harry ripped open the lid and saw the picture sitting in the wooden frame.

"Oh, Tom…" Harry's eyes watered. "Where did you get this?"

Tom cleared his throat, "I paid a little… visit, to those muggles. I sifted through their memory, and found the one where you came home from the muggle school with a drawing. I remember you telling them–"

"It was a class activity," Harry continued, fingers lovingly caressing the picture through the glass screen. "The teacher asked us to draw what we wished for – dreamed for, and I drew a big happy family…"

Tom nodded his head, "Correct. And, when I saw that they had the audacity to tear your picture to pieces, I knew they had to pay."

Harry smiled softly at him, though his voice chastised his husband, "Didn't I say you should leave them in peace? They still owe me money."

Tom chuckled, "It was a small price to pay when I saw how heartbroken you were, watching them rip your dream apart."

Harry smiled, lying his head on Tom's chest, "Thank you. I love it."

Without a word, Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, both bonded men's hand placed strategically atop Harry's abdomen, and the two laid in bed silently in contentment.

…...

A/N: All right! Another chapter down! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Hope your day is filled with love and joy, and warmth and happiness!


	13. Adjustments

Title: Angelus Fortuna

Author: Crimson Rosary

Summary: After watching the near-death experience of his godfather, Harry finally decides that Dumbledore doesn't really have the power he claims to have. In order to protect himself, his family and his friends, Harry chooses to side with Voldemort. But what does the Dark Lord have to say to that?

Pairing: LVHP

Rating: M

Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Certain Weasley Bashing! Alive!Sirius, Good!Voldemort, OC, Characters will be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; all those belong to J.K. Rowling.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _{Parseltongue}_

[ **Telepathy** ]

Chapter 13

~ Adjustments ~

"The morning sickness came early then," Hermione surmised, hearing Harry's retching from a room away. "For pregnant women, it can start as early as four weeks of pregnancy. It could last up to a month before it goes away. We should have you carry around some saltine crackers to ease your stomach."

Harry walked in, nodding his head. A house elf quickly appeared with said saltine crackers and handed them over to him before disappearing from the room.

"Harry's a bloody male, Granger." Fred snapped. "Of course it would be different for him."

Harry placed a hand on Fred's arm, calming the redhead down. He was quite thankful for his protectiveness, but it was starting to get overprotective.

"I'm not saying that Harry is a female. There haven't been many books about male pregnancy, but there should be a few considering only the most powerful can beget a child through a sexual union. Don't worry, Harry. I'll look up some. You shouldn't be stressed as well, but it's the year before N.E.W.T.S so that'll be difficult. Plus, you shouldn't be near potions."

As Hermione listed all the concerns, Neville interrupted. "If he doesn't take potions or DADA, then Dumbledore will suspect something is wrong. I'll search for an herbal remedy or even a charm to cast around Harry so he won't take in any potion fumes."

"There are spells to contain the fumes within the cauldron's space," Luna informed them in a dreamy voice."

Neville nodded his head, "Many even some protective spells so he doesn't get hurt during DADA."

"Excellent decision, Mr. Longbottom," Tom entered the room and sat besides his pregnant lover. The rest of his entourage, bar Lucius, filed in after him and took their place in various parts of the room. "Lucius is already looking through his texts for a protection ward." Turning to Harry, Tom petted his lover's hand, "Not to worry, we'll have you protected from Dumbledore's manipulations."

"You mean you're to wrap me up and bundle me up in a bunch of bubble wrap?" Harry glared.

"If it protects both you and our child, yes." Tom replied in a firm tone.

Everyone waited with bated breath, hoping to Merlin that Harry would not erupt in anger. The teenager was quite powerful, and now that he was with child, he would be even more emotional and quick to set off.

Harry's anger quickly deflated at that statement, shocking those around him when he took a deep breath. "I … I'm not going to be doing anything fun this year, am I?"

"Of course not," Tom frowned, "You'll take leave of Quidditch as well."

"What?!" Harry squawked. "Quidditch is the only great thing in Hogwarts that I can do!"

"For the safety of our baby," Tom reminded him. "When the baby is born, you can jump onto your broom and continue your death defying stunts whenever you want."

"Promise?"

Tom frowned, "Although I would like you to refrain from such actions, I suppose a little leeway would allow you to breathe."

"But if Harry quits Quidditch, won't Dumbledore find it suspicious?" Neville pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "I'll just say something about wanting to focus on my education more – considering next year will be our NEWTs year." He turned pleading eyes at Tom, "Don't make me stay there for too long. Our baby is my top most priority."

Tom's eyes softened and he nodded his head, "Of course. I don't expect you'll wish to continue with the Auror path, so I'm sure just a general handful of NEWTs courses will guarantee you entering any career."

"Does anyone know who the DADA professor will be?" Fred asked.

"We're working on that," Tom smirked. "It is going to be someone you all know."

Harry turned questioning eyes at Remus. The rest of the Gryffindors did the same. Luna was still the only person looking out the window.

Remus smiled and mimed pulling a zipper across his lips, "I have nothing to say about it as I have no idea what is planned for this coming school year."

Soon, Lucius came walking in, a Witch Weekly magazine held open in his hand. " I have an idea. Narcissa has used one of these before during Draco's pregnancy."

Harry noticed the tension at Draco's mentioned name, but quickly diffused it with an eagerly asked, "What is it?"

"It is a pregnancy belt." Lucius explained, handing the magazine over to Harry.

On the page before him was a picture of a pregnant woman modeling the use of the pregnancy belt. At the top right corner of the page was a description of what the belt did, but Lucius explained it for those who weren't given a look at the item.

"The pregnant woman, or male in this case, wears it as a belt. It protects the babe from all magical transportation. It will safely transport the passenger and fetus to any location; there will be no falling or harm towards either person."

"That is good and all, especially for me considering the times I've nearly fallen on my face, but what about its protection from magical spells?" Harry asked.

"Lucius means to say that if we were able to acquire one of these belts, we can tweak it and add more protection spells, wards and charms on it so you and the baby will not be harmed from any magic. I will never allow anyone to harm either one of you." Tom promised.

"The person wearing the belt will also have their pregnant bellies hidden from view. It is like a powerful Notice-Me-Not; however, people can feel it. So you should be careful around others." Lucius added.

"Oh, now I remember. I've seen Lily wear one of those while she was pregnant with you," Remus replied. "She wasn't quite as clumsy as James was when it came to portkey, floo or apparition, but she liked wearing it so no one would know that she was pregnant." The werewolf spared a look at Tom, before looking at Harry. "It was dark times; no one was safe. Lily was especially unsafe when it she wanted to help out the Order even while pregnant."

Tom turned to Lucius, and ordered the blond to fetch one of these accessories. The blond aristocrat bowed and hurried out of the room. If it disguised Harry's pregnant belly, then Dumbledore would not know and try to interfere.

"Don't worry, we'll have this done soon before your return to Hogwarts." Tom said, petting Harry's hand.

"What about other magical backlash?" George asked.

"I have the Lordship rings. Those will guarantee that I will not have a single scratch on me." Harry smiled, fingers waving in the air. He placed that same hand on his flat belly and stroked circles, smiling as he imagined the little girl or boy he would have in a couple of months.

The blissful picture of maternity, though Harry had yet to show, really emphasized Harry's dreams of having a big, loving family. He was nearly there, and Tom knew that he had completed his lover's hope; all that was needed was their little heir or heiress to be born.

The elder wizard felt the air rushing out of his chest. Tom smiled, "This will guarantee that that blasted man will have nothing over you. If he tries to get at you through the Ministry, you have the financial and political power behind you, with your names and your allies you've found here. If he tries to get at you through Hogwarts, you have your friends and the professors there. If he tries to get at you through your age, you will officially be married to me; plus, you've already inherited the Lordships to your name, through birth and through blood. There's nothing he can do about it."

Harry nodded his head. "I love you, Tom."

Tom's eyes widened as he felt a ball of warmth at the pit of his stomach, spark into a blazing fire. His smile that belied how truly happy he felt about those words, and the memories he'd shared with Harry through their time together that summer would always remind him of that.

However, despite the rush accompanied by Harry's words, Tom merely nodded, and gently patted Harry's head.

…..

 _Attack at Riddle Manor!_

 _by: Chelsea Hartsworth_

 _Our Ministry's Aurors were alerted to Death Eater activity between the hours of 6pm and 8pm yesterday evening. An anonymous source has led us to believe that perhaps followers of You-Know-Who are still at large. Though there have not been any captures as of late, there have been some casualties to our Auror forces._

 _When interviewed, the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius O. Fudge, was quick to calm the hysterics of the citizens in Wizarding Britain._

" _There are no Death Eaters," He answered for one question – quick to reply that, "You-Know-Who did not revived last year at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The tipoff we've received was meant to create chaos and disorder within the ministry and within our community."_

 _When asked about Harry Potter's claims, Minister Fudge was quick to back up the then-fourth year, now fifth year's words, saying, "Dumbledore insisted on encouraging Lord Potter to come to public with the believed scene, and for that, Lord Potter is not to blame. I have already given my sincerest apologies to young Lord Potter at the Summer Ball, and he has graciously accepted my heartfelt words. Nevertheless, this shows that Dumbledore had no care about the trauma that befell young Lord Potter and when it was required of the Headmaster of Hogwarts to protect his students – he had failed in his task. Not only did he fail Lord Potter, Dumbledore also used Lord Potter's confusion to further his own agenda!"_

 _Who is this anonymous source? And why have they contacted the Ministry during these hours? What about the importance of the location – Riddle Manor? This reporter looked up the history of the manor to find that it belonged to a muggle named Thomas M. Riddle, born in the early 1900's. There did not seem to be any significance, so one has to wonder as to why the anonymous source believed the property to be housing Death Eaters, and where said source had received the information._

 _What were Death Eaters doing at this muggle location? Perhaps to torture some unwilling muggles that crossed their path? Perhaps they were there to further their plans in an empty and abandoned estate. Were these Death Eaters the same as the ones who attacked at the Quidditch World Cup nearly two years prior? Keep reading for more news._

…..

Dumbledore threw the newspaper down in a fit of anger. Lies, lies, _lies_ – all of them! Yet, there was always a hint of truth hidden amongst the lies and Dumbledore couldn't say anything against that. After all, he'd spent many years covering up his tracks, though rumors were always floating about.

Death Eater activity in Riddle Manor? Perhaps that was where Tom had sequestered himself away for the last year. Did it have anything to do with the brat though?

The wizard cursed his inability to think that Tom would actually return to the home of his muggle father. Then he cursed his spy's lack of attendance. Penman was supposed to arrive immediately after delivering the news. Where in the world was he? And Severus – that potions master had been unavailable for the majority of the summer, brewing potions for Saint Mungo's and the Hogwarts' infirmary.

Dumbledore tapped his finger on his desk in a rhythmic pattern. The articles concerning the brat and his new guest at the Ministry Ball this summer was undoubtedly true. After all, what better way to hide something than in plain sight?

Though the article was short, there was much speculation about Voldemort and his forces. While it was true that Voldemort had been quiet these last few weeks, Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before he played his cards. And Dumbledore would be one step ahead of dear old Tom. This article brought to light some evidence that Death Eaters could still be around. Therefore, Tom _must_ be alive. Dumbledore truly believed that this article would give awareness to its citizens.

And yet, the article had turned the situation around to lay blame on him, _him!_ His blue eyes fell upon the trinket in his cabinet – a small statue of the Deathly Hallows. He fiddled with the wand in his hand, knowing that though he was able to wield such a legendary weapon, it truly wasn't bonded to him.

He squared his shoulders as he looked at the growing pile of hate mail in the corner of the Headmaster's office. The rate it was going, the Hogwarts house elves refused to clear it out for him, due to their undying loyalty towards the bratty child that Dobby had proclaimed his fondness over.

Besides that, upon his desk was the key to the 'Hogwarts Vault'. There were no more galleons within the vault after that blasted article a while back. Gringotts had sent a letter telling him that they had "graciously" taken it upon themselves to return all galleons the past and present students have "spent" on paying off Hogwarts tuition. And when Dumbledore himself had stormed to Gringotts demanding their reasoning for such self-righteous and thieving behavior, the tellers had the audacity to throw all the letters that included pictures of the letters he'd sent himself to the past and present students of Hogwarts, proclaiming that out of the goodness of his heart, he would allow them to study at such a prestigious school if only they had to pay a measly 50,000 pounds or around 10,040 galleons – give or take a sickle or two.

Not only was he thrown out of the bank, Dumbledore also landed on his arse at the bottom of the steps – hilariously skipping down those three steps. He had turned his head to glare at the goblins, but because they were at the very top, Dumbledore could finally check off one thing in his, what the muggles call, a "bucket list" – have a goblin look down at him from their sharp, pointy noses. He was also warned that should he step foot into Gringotts, he'd sooner end up on his arse outside the bank faster than he could repeat his own name!

Now Dumbledore _had_ to return to the stupid alumni event to beg for pity donations, after declining the invitations for several decades. How else was he to sustain his professors' teaching materials, research and others now that his source of income was revoked? Was it his fault that Hogwarts never accepted him as the Headmaster? Where did those insipid fools think the institution's supplies came from?! A permanent conjuration?! Surely not when there were multiple irregularities within the students' practices, specifically that Finnegan boy – always blowing up his supplies…

After the article written about his interview with the Daily Prophet, the Wizengamot and the ICW had decided to strip him of his positions as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump, respectively. He hadn't wasted all his favors on those positions, preferring to cash them all in for his role as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was one thing to lose international power, but it was another to lose domestic power; and Dumbledore quite liked having power over several generations' worth of children.

Frowning, Dumbledore supposed he needed to move his plans forward. He couldn't send for Horace when the DADA position had opened. He'd thought that Severus could fill that position, which would allow Horace to take over Potions. The man wouldn't give up the opportunity to teach bloody Potter. Yet, the Board of Governors had filled the DADA position for him. They'd also mentioned a change in staff, but he wasn't privy to such information. Dumbledore sent a careless wave of his wand towards the pile in the corner, incinerating the letters and putting up wards to prevent any howlers from coming through. While the boy was not yet in his grasp, there was no reason as to why Dumbledore had to put his plans on hold.

A moment later, Dumbledore disappeared from Hogwarts with a small ' _Pop'_. He had a little house in a small village to inspect. Yet, in his haste to leave, the old man failed to notice that Fawkes had awoken from his slumber. One look at the mail that had been delivered just mere moments after the old wizard had left his room, and the letter had been burned to ashes. Fawkes flapped his majestic wings and the ashes from the letter were transferred to the burning fireplace.

…..

 _Four Dead in Fire_

 _By: Alexia Drew_

 _Aurors arrived at Westburg, Devon to find a small cottage, housing a family of four, alight in flames. A family of four, two daughters, were found dead on site. The source of the fire is believed to be coming from a leak in the kitchens, and a cigarette lighter. Aurors have also claimed that an intruder had attempted to break into the home, succeeded, and left in a hurry – burning the place down with the cigarette lighter in order to cover up their tracks._

 _Evidence from the investigation implies that the family, bar the father, was not aware of the intruder and was dead before there was any sign of an impeding fire. The victims of this tragic incident were Lewis Penman, age 30, Natalie Penman, age 27, and their two daughters, Alicia Penman, age 7, and Valerie Penman, age 5._

 _Lewis Penman was found injured in the kitchen, which suggests he was the one that came upon the intruder and fought until he was beaten to the ground. There was a struggle as indicated by the broken dining table and dining chairs. Sad to say that this lovely four-member family did not make it through the burning flames._

…..

They had received their list of supplies at the very last minute. No owls delivered their post, and for once, no one actually realized due to the shocking summer they'd spent at Riddle Manor. Everyone's letters had been delivered by the house elves employed at Riddle Manor.

"Shouldn't we have gotten our letters a few weeks ago?" Harry asked.

"It could be due to Dumbledore's lack of support from his staff after all the articles. Plus, I've heard from our goblin friends that the Hogwarts vault he claimed to have opened for the school's benefit, was emptied and all the monies returned to their rightful owner." Lucius explained. There was a little tension around his eyes, but the blond seemed to be fine.

"But did they have to send our letter on the day before we return to school?" Hermione hissed. "Now I'm missing out on all my readings."

Her friends, using the term loosely, shook their head in exasperation. Hermione was still the same old bookworm they all knew.

Upending the envelope, Harry was surprised to note that a golden edged pin had a gold 'P' emblazoned on a red background.

"Oh, Harry! You're a Prefect!"

"What?"

"A Prefect! Oh Harry! We're going to be Gryffindor Prefects together!" Hermione squealed, waving her own unopened envelope in the air. She quickly ripped through the seal flap and overturned her envelope. She frowned when nothing fell into the palm of her hand.

Neville shook his head, "That must mean that Weasley was kicked out of Hogwarts – I would like to have been there to see his reaction."

Sirius frowned, "If there's one thing I know, Dumbledore always has some pull in certain places. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow was able to allow the two youngest Weasleys to continue with their education."

Remus growled, baring his teeth, "If they do end up staying, they better stay away from my cub."

Hermione had turned the envelope over and pulled out the letter, looking into the envelope, but nothing was there for her. She scanned the contents of the parchment paper and her bottom lip wobbled. She slowly placed her letter down, "I… I didn't get Gryffindor Prefect this year."

Tom, Lucius and Severus shared a look. Sirius and Remus had blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh Hermione," Harry began.

The brunette shook her head, "No, no. It's okay." She couldn't ruin this momentous occasion for her fellow Gryffindor. Hermione put on a brave smile and looked at Harry. "But I'm glad that you got the badge."

Harry just shrugged, turning the small pin back and forth, watching as the light bounced off the gold edges.

"Congratulations, Harry." Tom smiled. "I too, was a Prefect – straight up until I became the Head Boy in my seventh year."

"Your mother, Lily, was a Prefect for Gryffindor. Remus was the other Prefect in our House," Sirius said, watching the werewolf smile gently at his godson. "Although, James snatched Head Boy from under his nose."

"Why?" Harry blinked. "I thought the Head Boy and Head Girl were chosen because of their grades. If that's true, then shouldn't Remus have been chosen?"

"The Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen because of their academic achievement, outstanding reputation as a student, and an honest, good, and hard-working personality." Hermione recited. "Just because you're a prefect, doesn't mean you're guaranteed for the position."

"How was I chosen?" Harry asked bemused. "I thought Dumbledore hated me."

Severus smirked, "Prefects are chosen by their Head of Houses. The Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen by the Headmaster, though I'm sure the old coot will not live that long to make that decision."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Honestly, the standards have really fallen." Lucius interrupted. "While everyone is congratulating the two of you," He set his teacup down and picked up his knife. "Shall we finish our meal and gather your supplies before the rush comes?"

The meal was eaten quickly and while Tom escorted Harry to the floo, he had silently picked out bodyguards for his lover's shopping excursion.

"Make sure you get decent clothes befitting of your status as Lord Potter," Tom reminded Harry. "While I find it sexy that you wear my robes, I'm certain that you wish for your own."

Harry flushed to the tips of his roots and nodded his head, slipping into the floo and out into the Leaky Cauldron.

…..

Lucius followed behind his lord quietly as the three of them, him, Tom and Severus, walked down to the dungeons. They passed by Bella's cell, ignoring her beseeching calls of, "My Lord! My Lord! Have you come to visit me, My Lord?"

"Draco," Severus called out and the three of them watched as the younger blond scrambled to his feet and walked towards the cell door.

"Severus, Father, My Lord."

"Do you understand why you're here?"

Draco grimaced and answered, "I… have stepped across the boundaries set for me and my _illusions_ of grandeur have affected my loyalty to the cause. I have questioned your actions, my Lord."

"So a few days with little to no food and few amenities have cleared your addled brain, has it, young heir Malfoy?"

Draco bowed, "…Yes, my Lord." He'd spent all his time hearing his Aunt Bella muttering under her breath, proclaiming her love and dying loyalty to their Lord. And when he'd thought about his actions, he realized that he wasn't truly in love with his Lord; it was just another fact that Harry bloody Potter had gotten something that wasn't truly his to have, that had set Draco into a jealous fit. Though he'd stayed in the cell for nearly a week, he didn't want to stay anymore because he'd seen how insane his Aunt had gotten – and that was when she had acted out against Harry Potter during the meeting.

Draco was nothing if not a Slytherin. To protect his own hide was something he was very good at, thank you very much. And if his actions led to him being in a cell was something he'd had to think about – he truly spent all this time rethinking his actions and beliefs.

Tom paused, and in that small moment, Draco looked up. Instantly the blond felt his mind being entered by an external source, and he allowed his Lord to search his memories. There was no way he would be able to block a master Legilimens.

"So you have been offered an… _option_ should the attack have overwhelmed our forces?"

Draco acquiesced, "Yes, my Lord. Penman promised that it was because Potter had be-spelled you with an ancient curse. I knew there was no way you would've fallen to him unless it had come to that, yet I had no power to stop ancient magic unless the caster was taken out."

Lucius and Severus stayed silent. They couldn't do anything after all. They were only there as witnesses should anything befall Draco.

"And you thought your Lord Consort, someone who have never heard of magic until his entry into the Wizarding World, had found some Ancient Magic against me?"

"My Lord, the mud- muggleborn Granger has been inside the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library many times. It is not impossible that she has found something against you and your power."

That bit of information had peaked their interest, but Tom being Tom, had explored the Restricted Section throughout his years at Hogwarts. If there were anything about Ancient Magic in there, he would've found them – but alas, there were none. None of the Founder's texts had been in there anyway.

"Even if there were the least bit of enchantment on my person, did you think Lucius and Severus would not have noticed? Or did you think the same enchantment had befallen unto them as well?"

Draco bit his lip but faced his Lord, shoulders squared. "No, my Lord. I apologize."

Tom gave thought, allowing silence to fall on them. Bella's chanting for her Lord echoed through the corridors, but no one took heed.

"Because you are Lucius's son and I respect your father and his abilities, I feel I have allowed you too many allowances. However, you have used up your last chance at my and your Lord Consort's wedding." Tom watched for any animosity in Draco's eyes, but saw none. "I will set you free from the cell, Draco, on one condition."

"Whatever it is, my Lord, I will do my best to achieve it." Draco said imploringly.

Tom smiled, "Perfect." He pulled out a collar and handed it through the cell doors, feeling the wards ripple around his hand, recognizing its creator. "Wear this and never take it off until I say so – not that you can anyway."

"What is it, My Lord?"

"A little _incentive_ so you can keep your mouth shut and wand down." Lucius finally spoke up. The three of them knew what it was – after all, they'd watched Tom etch the runes into it and cast the spells on it to make it unmovable except for Tom himself. This way wasn't what Lucius or Narcissa had wanted for their heir, but if it was the only way for Draco to learn to hold his tongue, then they would welcome it with open arms.

Draco jolted, feeling a spark against his neck, looking down at the collar around his neck. "What does it do?"

"You're to hold your tongue around Harry and his friends. You are not to harm a single hair on your Lord _Consort_ 's head. You may not think or act on treasonous thoughts and feelings. If you were to overhear or see anything that would go against Harry's health and wellbeing, then you will report it to your father, Severus or myself as soon as possible. You will protect Harry to the best of your abilities. Do you understand?" Tom ordered. The magic quickly wrapped his words as a binder and the runes on the collar glowed a dull brown.

When Draco made to comment, an burning itch ran across his neck. Every time he tried to refute his Lord's words, the pain grew until he was writhing on the floor. "Y-Yes, my Lord," He finally choked out and the pain left in an instant.

…..

"What do we need to get?"

Hermione recited off her own list, " _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ , _Advanced Potion-Making_ , _Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Quintessence: A Quest, Advanced Rune Translation_ for Hermione _and Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_."

"I don't think we'll need _Advanced Rune Translation_ ," Neville murmured.

"The both of you are only taking five subjects?" Hermione asked, a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"Well, we all can't be like the great and brilliant, Hermione Granger," Fred snapped. George ushered his twin away, heading towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes even as he murmured goodbyes to Harry, Neville and Luna. The both of them had left the store for Lee to manage. Now that they finally had the opportunity to leave while the young Gryffindors and Ravenclaw were returning to school, it was best to retake their positions.

Harry waved goodbye to them and turned to Hermione, shrugging his shoulders. "There's no point in me taking more classes now that I'm – well – you know."

"But you won't be forever," Hermione insisted. "You'll have to work you know. It's better to get as many credentials as possible!"

"Just because you get O's in all classes doesn't mean you'll get into whatever you want. Everyone starts off small." Harry lectured. Then his mind wandered to Tom whom had exceeded expectations in both his OWLs and NEWTs, enabling him to enter the Ministry at a higher position – but that was before he turned to Lord Voldemort.

"Might we get our things then," Luna suggested. "We're blocking the road."

Indeed there were many witches and wizards starting to pause and stare in their shopping, eyeing the Boy-Who-Lived and the supposed _girl_ who had dared to steal from their savior. There were nasty looks in their eyes directed towards Hermione; then there were understanding and compassionate stares towards Harry.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. Honestly; one day he was their hero and the next, their enemy.

Neville led the way, and Luna made sure to keep Harry between the two of them. Hermione followed behind, distancing herself but not too far in case anyone in the crowd decided to take action against her.

Hermione understood the mind of the masses. And currently, their anger and disgust were directed towards her.

Brown eyes looked longingly in the trio's direction. As of now, they were getting their robes fitted. Neville had bulked up and shot up during that summer. His skin was nice and tan from his days out in the Longbottom greenhouses, and his confidence was blooming. He'd faced Bellatrix last year, and it wasn't a surprise when his grandmother had gotten him a wand that suited him. Even though Sirius had taken over the fight, the Longbottom heir had grown into himself, worthy of his name and legacy.

Luna was small and dainty; however, Hermione could see through her illusion. After all, the blond was sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason. Though her eyes seemed to be cloudy at times; Hermione learned that summer that Luna was bestowed with the gift of sight. Not to mention, her year in the D.A. had provided the Ravenclaw with the ability to duel on par with the Death Eaters. Her flowing movements and her agility, mixed with the combination of spells she'd learned before her years had allowed the girl the capability to do scary things. Hermione was especially wary whenever Luna's gaze turned sharp with intelligence.

And Harry… her brilliantly humble, whole-heartedly forgiving friend. He was glowing from his pregnancy, his love and abrupt bonding to Tom – which she'd just found out about that morning – and his steadfast companionship with his friends. His skin was no longer pale; he was no longer skin and bones. There didn't seem to be any bruise on him as far as she could tell, and yes, she'd discounted the hickeys seen decorating his neck. He had grown from his short height - about three inches if she'd had to measure accurately. Nevertheless, she'd never seen him like this before. It was such a startling difference.

And what did she have?

Hermione turned to look at the mirror beside her. Frizzy, untamable brown hair, know-it-all attitude - her overbite was fixed, but she couldn't see how she could shine beside those dazzling beings. She was only a muggleborn. She had lost her Prefect position this year, but she was still top of the class – yet, Harry wouldn't need her after being under Vold-Tom's tutelage this past summer. What did she have to offer to Harry when he practically gave her this whole magical experience?

"You could use a nice hair cut, Deary," The mirror spoke up. "A trim will do, to bring some bangs to the front."

Hermione responded blandly, "Thanks."

The mirror gave a huff and went silent.

"Hello, dear, it's your turn." Madam Malkin's voice jarred her from her self-deprecating thoughts.

"Oh, no thank you." Hermione declined. "My old robes still fit me."

Madam Malkin nodded her head and walked away, assisting several new clients as they walked through her doors.

Neville, Harry and Luna were already having several assistants tending to them. It was a first for Harry, as he hadn't had time to shop when he'd first come to Diagon Alley at the beginning of the summer. Yet, he was excited with the prospect of having his own clothes to wear.

There was much fussing, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. All Hermione could hear was his decision for colors and the laughter that erupted from him.

"Make sure there are extension charms included," Neville had ordered. "Please include the non-wrinkle charm as well."

"Everything included really," Luna chimed in.

Hermione thought back to her own robes. She had read on the brochure about all the charms that could be applied to her uniform. She recalled having them all, insisting to her parents that it would be one less thing to worry about when all she could focus on was how exciting her new experience was, and how much she could learn about the new world she was joining.

"How much is it?" inquired Neville.

"For you, Mr. Longbottom, it'll be ten galleons. Ms. Lovegood, ten galleons and for Lord Potter, that'll be a hundred galleons, sixteen sickles and seven knuts."

Harry smiled, writing out a check. "Keep the change. A house elf will arrive to pick up my purchases."

Hermione nearly fainted, teeter tottering in her spot.

She'd never actually understood how much she'd been spending. Her supposed "scholarship" had a set amount and whatever she'd have left was left in her vault. She never had to pay for the uniforms and such – only required being measured for her uniform to come in. The Gryffindor never really asked about the process, and assumed that it was just how the Wizarding World worked for muggleborns like herself. She had been so sure that the scholarship had covered everything for her.

' _So…_ ' Hermione mentally calculated the cost in her head. ' _Uniforms for first year… new ones for third and onward… the materials used and the charms placed, clothes for the Wizarding World… books and a wand – supplies…not to mention the trunk I've got with all the upgrades for extra compartments to hold my books…'_ She paled when she realized how much she'd used.

She'd never believed it. Five pounds to a galleon wasn't that outrageous a conversion, but to convert galleons back to pounds was about fifty pounds! Now, to know that she'd spent a little over 200 galleons each year was crazy; not to mention the little extra on the side for things she'd required to fit in to the lifestyle was insane. And to think, Harry was paying for her for the past five years…

"All right there, Hermione?" Harry asked, bouncing over to the brunette.

With a faux smile, Hermione nodded her head. "Never better."

"Well come on then," Harry said, beckoning her to follow. "We're headed over to the Eeylops Owl Emporium next. I need more snacks for Hedwig."

"Coming."

…..

The quartet returned looking quite harassed. It wasn't that Diagon Alley was never crowded. Diagon Alley was the hot spot for all witches and wizards in Wizarding Britain. It was just the fact that Molly Weasley in all her plump, redheaded glory had accosted the group as they walked around the alley. Her sidekicks, Weasel and Weaselette, stood on either side of Molly's body, faces contorted into ugly expressions.

Their faces were as red as their hair, and the fact that Molly was wearing red did not help. Overall, she looked like a grown overripe tomato with two smaller tomatoes attached her side. She was screeching so loud, there was a wide berth around the group. Weasel didn't help when he started advancing at Harry; only a towering Neville made the Weasel rethink his actions. Weaselette was at Molly's side dry sobbing and airing her woes out in public. She kept insisting that Harry had betrayed her and had left her high and dry.

The scene started to escalate and Harry was near the end of his last nerve, fingers twitching and letting off small sparks. As if feeling how wound up their Savior was getting, someone had thrown a tomato at the Weasley Matriarch.

Harry thought it must've been a muggleborn because soon, there was a whole tomato-throwing spree as the redheads were decorated with tomato puree. Their group had quickly thrown up a shield to block out any juices that splattered in their direction. However, Aurors soon arrived at the scene and the three redheads were arrested and dragged away, kicking and screaming, for disturbing the peace. No one could fault the crowd for defending their Savior after all.

"Honestly, they're full of bullocks." Harry groused. "Where do they have the gall to confront us in the middle of the public?" Yet, there was a small grin playing on his face.

Tom wasn't incensed, though he was peeved. Justice had been served, but he knew that fireball would do it all over again if it meant she could get Harry all riled up. He smirked to himself; it was a blessing that all his plans were falling perfectly together.

Neville shook his head, "I don't believe Molly cares that she's made a spectacle of herself and continues to drag the Weasley name through the mud. Plus, Ron was never that smart. Ginny was a crazed fan through and through." He turned to look at Harry with sympathy, "It'll be all over the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned, wiping a hand over his face. "But at least Skeeter's on our side. She'll actually write the truth."

"Good thing you've got some blackmail on her, eh Harry?" Neville snickered.

"Thanks to Hermione," And the conversation moved on.

…..

A/N: Another one down! I've updated the categories with OC, in case no one saw it at the top of the page!

On another note, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!


End file.
